Leyenda: El camino oscuro
by cgnauta
Summary: Esta historia parte desde el episodio 26 de la serie de los ThunderCats 2011. Capitulo 7D: Lion-O conoce a Willa, Nayda y Pekinesa OC , llevándose un trago amargo al descubrir la verdad sobre Pamhela, nuevamente es traicionado y esta vez cobrará cara la humillación. Conocemos un poco más de los señores Feudales, los burgueses y sus negocios.
1. Capítulo 1: Falsa emoción

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the characters or the series of Thundercats 2011, this belong to Cartoon Network and Warner Bros.

**Notas ****de ****Autor 1**: Este fanfic lo he convertido en una continuación desde episodio 26 de los Thundercats 2011, por la cancelación de la serie. Primero lo quería hacer una historia de Lion-O y Mandora, pero con la cancelación de los ThunderCats quiero usar mis conocimientos en la serie para darle un final digno.

**Este relato esta bajo revisión y quizás esta historia completa vaya a cambiar conforme se pule el guión. Actualmente la historia que se tiene escrita no se ha publicado actualizada, pero puede decirles que se traducirá en un fancomic de los Thundercats 2011 para un total de 200 páginas.**

Si buscan "**El matius dibujando**" en su buscador podrán encontrar mi sitio con las imágenes desarrolladas para este proyecto, donde pueden dejar sus impresiones y encontrar las fichas desarrolladas de los personajes de este fanfic. Conforme se avance se crearan ediciones en otros idiomas.

* * *

**####**

**Aterrizaje y destino**

La explosión ocurrió al sudeste de la gigantesca ciudad flotante de Avista que giró lentamente sobre su propio eje, los giroscopios de la nave se desestabilizaron y un movimiento bamboleante se sintió por toda la nave, los pernos explosivos automáticamente se dispararon, habían pasado casi mil años desde que fueron usados para elevar la ciudad que una vez estuvo atracada en la ciudad del puerto de Avista del reino de las Aves.

Fue nombrada Nueva Avista, pero con el paso del tiempo adquirió el nombre de la abandonada ciudad, con casi un kilómetro de largo y 2.2 millones de toneladas estaba sostenida de superestructuras de nanotubos de carbono y grafeno, recubierta de planchas de diferentes materiales ultraligeros, que formaba grandes anillos concéntricos. Eran el soporte central, la columna vertebral de la nave que soportaba las enormes tensiones de pesados edificios construidos con el paso de los siglos que duplicaron su peso original.

Ser una ave de Avista no garantiza poder volar, es más, la mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad eran incapaces de tal proeza.

La sociedad de las aves progresó rápidamente de un sistema monárquico a uno colegiado, protegidos por el auspicio de Prefectos, muchos de ellos curiosamente extranjeros alados, aunque no siempre, eran notablemente serviles en extremo, bajo su servidumbre la ciudad prosperó, su fama y prestigio mantuvo una impecable racha de administraciones impecables o eso se quería hacer pensar.

Vultaire, era un bruitre desagradable que había llegado a su puesto por su propio manejo político rompiendo con la antigua tradición, se negó a portar la capa de liderazgo, en cambio, prefería mostrar gustoso sus grandes y negras alas.

La población estaba aterrorizada del resultado, su ciudad se precipitaba a la tierra dura. Varios edificios se deformaron y se separaron, cayendo con estruendo a una gran velocidad, desintegrándose al contacto con el suelo, siendo tragados por una enorme polvareda.

Un campo antigravitacional residual permitía a la nave deslizarse, pero por el daño al campo sincrónico del sistema de flotación, algunos motores de monopolos fueron arrancados de su lugar y salieron disparados, los reactores enviaron más energía de la necesaria y provocaban más destrucción

_¡Kaboom!_

Las mesas de los enormes comedores de las plazuelas de los edificios al aire libre salieron disparados hacia la proa de la ciudad, con sus relucientes vajillas llenas de gusanos, hormigas, insectos, frutas y todo tipo de bebidas coloridas.

Muchas aves les siguieron hacia un fatídico destino, de los costados de la ciudad aparecieron antiguos alerones envueltas en chorros de vapor que compensaron los errores de estabilidad de la eslora negativa de proa. El tirón ahora era hacia abajo, el estruendo fue seguido por una desaceleración repentina de Avista dejando una enorme estela de humo negro y luego blanco, que llenó el ambiente de un olor nauseabundo del combustible sólido siendo consumido por los retro cohetes, el sistema de seguridad que una vez hizo elevar la ciudad y que reposaron cientos de años dormidos en la panza de la enorme construcción.

Fueron dejados en su sitio por seguridad, aunque estaban diseñados para separarse automáticamente en el primer vuelo, por fortuna no fue así, Avista nunca fue perfecta, vibraba de cuando en cuando por los errores y cambios repentinos de los monopolos, incluso con la piedra de la tecnología, mandando sobre el intrincado sistema de motores que permitían convertir una gigantesca estructura en un barco volador.

Panthro reconoció la señal en los tableros antiguos de la nave que con dificultad alcanzó y que expulsó los controles de los retrocohetes, la plancha del escudo frontal fue la que hizo contacto a una velocidad moderada que fue arrastrándose sobre cientos de metros de tierra.

Cientos de heridos, Lion-O cayó de espaldas, agarrado de último momento por Panthro, aferrándose a su vez de los felinos. Cheetara y Tygra, maniobraron para quedar colgados de uno de los barandales del antiguo centro de control que todavía usaba palancas mecánicas y botones.

Un leve impulso verde intenso, que se tornó rojo, apareció por toda la panza de la nave, que frenó de súbito la ciudad entera, al sentir que esta había hecho contacto, ascendió unos metros y se impactó en el suelo, el último grito de los motores antigravitacionales.

La pesadilla se terminó, pero lo peor estaba por venir, ver, admirar su milenaria ciudad destruida, los más nuevos edificios recargados sobre los viejos, millones de artículos acumulados con los años de trabajo se arruinaron, quien sería el culpable.

-_Vultaire nos traicionó_, dijo uno. Había miles de personas siendo evacuadas, de pronto la ciudad era coordinada por un grupo variopinto de animales no alados, entre los que destacaron enormes gatos.

-_¡Es un horror! Gatos en nuestra amada ciudad_, dijo uno.

-_¡Shh!_Cállate, o te van a escuchar, dijo otro.

En el centro el consejo de Avista que hablaron con un felino pelirrojo.

-¿Un león?... ¿Acaso no son la rama real de los thunderianos?, le hablo con asombro un pesada lechuza a su amigo, un viejo papagayo historiador.

-_¡Hurrrac, hurac!_Cantó con pesadez con un gesto afirmativo, agitando la cabeza y su cuello.

-Eso, aunque debo decir, no son muy abundantes mi querido Mortimer, -hurrrc- Lupin secó sus empañados lentes rotos, que eran un fetiche del romanticismo papagayista. - Es increible veralgúnn ejemplar joven, tienen la tendencia a matarse entre sí, son unos bárbaros, pero se cantan epopeyas juglares en su nombre -huurc-

-_¡Problemas!_-Uuu- chirrió asustado.

-Ju, ju, mi querido amigo, _al contrario_, como yo lo veo, _es una solución_.

-_¿Uuuu?_

-Allí tienes a nuestro próximo Prefecto,_ ¡Mira!_, mis cansados ojos no me engañan.

Mortimer vio con detenimiento, uno de los miembros del consejo trajo la capa, no lo dudaron un instante, ni lo pensaron con detenimiento, era una salida realmente obvia.

-_Pobre pequeño _-Uuu-, le compadezco. Cambió el tono de voz conmiserándose.

-Aunque por lo que veo, no parece interesado.

-_Hmm_, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, respondió con una cara enigmática Lupin, observando la indistinguible marca de un Señor de los Thundercats, su espada de guerra.

* * *

**####**

**El luto de un rey muerto**

Cheetara vió a lo lejos a Lion-O levantar su espada, sin sonreír, el grupo de animales vitorearon al rey Lion-O, Wily Kit sonrió al monarca que en el fragor de la batalla de Avista había congregado a los habitantes del tercer mundo, ella era besada por Tygra su amante y futuro esposo, por el que había decidido romper su papel de tutora, por el que había _decidido_ su lealtad, a pesar de ello, parecía que Lion-O había encontrado su camino y una compañera con la que parecía formar un fuerte lazo de unión, eso la tranquilizó, el hecho de no tener que lidiar con una relación rota.

Tenía su propio carácter y determinación, Lion-O lo había conocido en el peor momento, desde entonces el rey estaba solo, era bueno para él que aprendiese a discernir, se consolaba la clériga, ellos únicamente supieron que Pumyra había traicionado a Lion-O, que desde un principio trabajó para su enemigo Mumm-Ra, pero nada más les confesó.

Parecía en un inicio muy interesado en hablar con Aburn el elefante, pero se frustró cuando de él solamente obtuvo una jerga de ideas inentendibles.

Cheetara estaba hablando a los habitantes de Avista sobre los trabajos de los Berbils reparando la ciudad, fue cuando vió a Lion-O sentado lejos de la muchedumbre, se preocupó, por desgracia no se sintió con la suficiente fuerza moral para preguntarle cómo se sentía, Wily Kit fue su mejor opción y parece que logró subirle el ánimo lo suficiente, por que inmediatamente se puso a trabajar con los Berbils y los habitantes de la ciudad, calmando su conciencia.

* * *

**####**

Las semanas de trabajo no le vinieron nada bien al joven rey, ahora con la responsabilidad de dirigir una nave de miles de aves que no daban abasto a sus cansados párpados que amenazaron con cerrarse, esa capa de liderazgo que le dieron, no parecía ir con él, ni con sus capacidades felinas.

Lo que en un principio fue la manera perfecta de distraer su mente de la presión de su vida personal, se convirtió en una obsesión, una manera de desahogar su dolor y vergüenza, amplificando esa sensación desagradable de desasosiego.

Lion-O estaba sintiendo el peso de los sucesos, era realmente doloroso sentirse traicionado, no podía hacer nada, ella no estaba allí, no estaría allí nunca, su corazón se sintió roto, él solamente no quería sentirse agobiado por sus sentimientos por la clérigo y eso lo había llevado a repetir una experiencia de abandono constante, de ser traicionado, se daba asco así mismo por despertar esos sentimientos.

¿Con quien se quejaba, a quien le pediría cuentas? Se veía a sí mismo, estaba más preocupado por su relación por esa chica maravillosa, que nuevamente se volvió a olvidar de su papel como rey, ese odiado papel impuesto por un padre que únicamente en su muerte fue capaz de decir que estaba orgulloso.

Le había arrebatado un oportunidad perfecta para maldecirlo, Tygra cuando lo rescató de Pumyra, no le dejó ni eso, siendo sincero, era algo que le parecía cada vez más un error.

Él era un tonto y estúpido muchacho que había sido infeliz la mayor parte de su vida, escondiéndose de las victorias de su hermano, de los enfados y decepciones de su padre, de su poca valia.

_¿__Cómo __había __podido __siquiera __pensar __que __alguien __le __querría __verdaderamente __por __lo __que __él __era__?_

Cheetara le servía al Rey, no a él, se vió como una tutora y el estúpido de él se enamoró por una cuantas palabras dulces, le abandonó cuando vió que no eran las necesidades de un rey las que necesitaba de ella.

Pumyra todo el tiempo lo culpó por su papel de gobernante, le culpó antes de siquiera hacer o decir nada, Tygra no le vió como un hermano, sino un obstáculo a sus propias ambiciones hacia la corona y su padre, su difunto y pobre padre que nunca le trató como a un hijo, sino al fallido intento de un Rey sostenido por su legado de sangre.

"Ellas eran _callejones sin salida_" Se decía a sí mismo.

La única persona en que podía pensar, a la que veía en su atribulada mente, era la madre que nunca conoció, de la que apenas sabía nada, de la que su padre no guardó ningún recuerdo para él, era demasiado doloroso, los muertos, muertos estan le decía, debía ser responsable con su sacrificio al darle la vida, Tygra era tanto o igual de hosco hablando de ella, no le daría el gusto, se la había quitado, a causa suya ella había muerto, era cruel, pero era la verdad, era mejor la verdad que descubrir que todo había sido una mentira, una ilusión.

Seguramente su madre le habría amado tanto para haber muerto por él, le debió amar tanto que todo ese amor le sostenía, aunque no le hubiese sostenido nunca, le necesitaba más que nunca, _¡__Oh __Madre__!, __si __pudieras __estar __aquí__, __no __sabes __cuanta __falta __me __haces_.

_¿Pero y qué si ella también lo vió como una obligación para su reino?_

_ ¿Y qué pasaría si ella, al igual que todas las personas importantes en su vida, únicamente le vió, no como a un hijo, sino su deber como reina de dar un heredero, un sucesor a la corona?_

-_No no, eso no_. dijo Lion-O, mientras negaba con la cabeza que tenía recargada sobre la rejilla anti-estática con la que recubrieron la electrónica vital de la torre del radar, que había quedado expuesta en la batalla.

-Te sientes bien polluelo, dijo una ave que le miró extrañada, cuyo brazo estaba recargado con un cabestrillo, aún así trabajaba como los demás para recuperar su ciudad. _¿__En __qué __estaba __pensando__, __como __podía __ser __tan __insensible __con __el __dolor __de __estas __personas__?_

Lion-O lloraba y sus lamentos llamaron la atención de sus compañeros.

-Se encuentra bien joven rey, dijo otra ave que era una cacatúa en el otoño de su vida.

-Es mi culpa, dijo Lion-O en un tono que se le quebraba la voz, intentó acercarse al señor, pero cayó de rodillas.

-L-lo siento, lo siento mucho, lo siento, es mi culpa. El ave de más edad puso su mano sobre su hombro en señal de conmiseración.

-_Es natural que sintamos culpa muchacho, pero no te des por vencido._

Él trató de hacer una reverencia con la cara al suelo, como si se tratase de una vil criatura que suplicaba por perdón con todo su corazón, pero Tygra lo detuvo con una mano, la escena era realmente terrible, Cheetara, los niños y Panthro vieron el alboroto causado...

-Lion-O, no puedes, Lion-O, _eres el rey de Thundera_.

-Es mi culpa, mi culpa, dijo, Tygra desde niño no había visto llorar a Lion-O, eso lo aterró.

-¡Lion-O! repitió su llamado, pero este no hizo caso. Era como alguien del que la locura se había apoderado completamente.

-¡No, no, suéltame, quisiera _morir_, quisiera _morirme_, _mor_... ! La violenta bofetada de Tygra hizo vibrar el desvencijado cuerpo de Lion-O víctima del agotamiento, de los días trabajando sin descanso, apenas parando para mal alimentarse, sus turbaciones se fueron apoderando de su cuerpo, se sintió mareado y débil.

-Yo... lo siento. Dijo mientras la presión de sus brazos se desvaneció con su conciencia intranquila.

Cheetara se acercó para ayudarle, pero fue Panthro quien finalmente lo llevó en brazos.

Estaba agotado mental y físicamente.

Un grupo de aves le observaba desde lo lejos, sin participar en los trabajos de reconstrucción, había funcionado se miraron complacidos

* * *

**####**

-_Quiero __morir..._ ¿Pero qué demonios fue eso? Fue lo primero que gritó Tygra al dar un puñetazo en la pared del improvisado hospital donde otras cientos de Aves eran atendidas, a Lion-O se le dió una de las habitaciones preferenciales.

-Tranquilízate Tygra, es solo agotamiento, verás como se recupera con el tiempo.

-No es lo que quiero decir, esa maldita felina... ¿Cómo es que no lo vimos venir? Era bastante evidente que algo mal había con ella. Fui un ciego.

Cheetara se sintió culpable, _¿__Era __el __resultado __de __haberle __abandonado__?_ No lo sabía, únicamente estaba segura de que era demasiada presión para Lion-O.

Ella se quedó sentada a su lado con las luces apagadas debido a las insuficiencias de corriente dirigidas a mantener la maquinaria más esencial, únicamente podían encenderse en caso de extrema necesidad, el aire intranquilo de su rostro era iluminado por la tenue y rojiza luz de la tarde, Lion-O, si dormía, lo hacía sin placer alguno.

* * *

**####**

Era en Lion-O en quien recayeron los trabajos de reconstrucción desde un inicio y mientras estaba convaleciente el consejo de Avista ratificó su nombramiento de prefecto de la ciudad, cuando la presión por la traición de Vultaire les amenazó a todos.

La opinión pública estaba conmovida por el Rey de Thundera que había trabajado hasta el agotamiento para poner a flote su ciudad, que a pesar de la destrucción volaba sobre los cielos del Tercer mundo a Thundera regresaba paulatinamente a la normalidad.

Algunos del consejos lo vieron como una oportunidad para darles un respiro y si las cosas salían mal, culparle de los fallos, como ocurría desde siempre con los Prefectos, aunque estaba ese grupo por encima del consejo mismo que no se inmutó, ellos tenían sus planes, no había necesidad de salir de la sombra.

Horus se sentía el peor de todos ellos y soportaba la peor posición, de segundo al mando y ex-consejero de Vultaire, que conservara su posición no había sido una suerte, era el destino que le aguardaba si fallaba.

* * *

**####**

Lion-O vió a Pumyra al borde del viejo embarcadero Thunderiano, sus coletas se mecían con el viento, ella paseaba sus hermosas piernas sobre el agua fría, era una un cuadro lleno de paz, decía algunas palabras al cielo que a la distancia no pudo reconocer.

Él se acercó lentamente admirando su frágil contorno a la luz de fondo de una dulce celebración de antigua memoria, las luciérnagas inundaron el cielo, ella le miró con una sonrisa que calentó su corazón, hubo un sonido en el cielo describiendo extrañas luces multicolores...

Ella no estaba, su corazón latió con desesperación, corría hacia el borde del embarcadero, pero sus piernas se movía con lentitud, era la sensación de correr hundido en lodo.

_¿__Donde __estas __Pumyra...__? ¿__Pumyra...__?_

Sintió un frío intenso en el pómulo, el agua recorría su mejilla y caía bajo sus pies.

Allí estaba ella con ese rostro hermoso de mirada críptica hundiéndose lentamente.

Su cara sobresalía de la superficie y uno de sus brazos se levantó, él quiso alcanzarla, pero algo le jalo e hizo que cayera, aterrorizado, observó, varias manos se alzaron alrededor de la joven thunderiana, una enorme garra negra, su cara se fue sumergiendo inexorablemente.

-_¡Pumyra, Pumyra, toma mi mano!_ Gritó, pero su boca no emitía sonido alguno, su rostro iluminado fantasmagoricamente fue desapareciendo entre las aguas.

Traba de alcanzarla, pero era arrastrado con más violencia, su mano tocó las puntas de los dedos de Pumyra, trataba, pero la respiración lo alejaba, gritó de furia, pero nada se escuchó.

Ya no pudo sentirla, giró su rostro enojado con el responsable de que no pudiera llegar a ella, para su horror era una monstruosidad cadavérica que le asía de las piernas, le reconoció por el color rojo de su cabellera desaliñada y perfecto pelaje bicolor.

Sus poderosas manos huesudas se posaron bajo su garganta y un horrible alarido fue lo que salió.

-_¿Lion-O? ¿Estas bien?_ Dijo una dulce voz que en su aturdimiento solo asoció a una figura femenina, ella se sentó próxima a él preocupada, _¿era ella? ¿estaba allí?_

Él se abalanzó y la abrazó, ella tembló, pero no le rechazó, su cabeza se posó sobre su pecho.

-¿A donde habías ido? Creía que te habías ahogado...

-"¿Ahogado...?"

-Traté de rescatarte, traté, pero no podía, por más que intentaba.

-_Estoy __aquí __Lion__-__O_, dijo esa voz con un tono paciente.

-No me vuelvas a dejar, no me vuelvas a dejar jamás. Yo... _te __amo_ Pumyra.

-"..." la voz no respondió esta vez.

-¿Lion-O... has despertado?, dijo otra voz masculina tras un leve rechinar, el cuarto por alguna razón se iluminó.

-_¿Pumyra?_ preguntó Lion-O al cuerpo esbelto y suave que estaba abrazando.

-_Pero que dem_... dijo la otra voz, Lion-O salió de su aturdimiento y abrió los ojos que no se acostumbraron a la luz inmediatamente, pero era algo seguro... no era ella.

La chica le miraba con amabilidad, su pelaje rubio contrastaba con esos profundos ojos rojos.

Inmediatamente se apartó, casi cayendo de la cama, allí estaban todos, excepto "_ella"_.

De inmediato recordó su situación.

Cheetara no podía imaginar el dolor que sentía, su reacción fue tomarse la cabeza con las manos y con las puntas de los dedos recorrió su contorno, hasta que estuvieron encima de sus cejas, temblaba.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente leyendo sus memorias, lo había recordado. Lloró en silencio abrazado por sus propios brazos encorvándose sobre sí mismo.

Se recostó lentamente, la habitación se quedó en completo silencio mientras temblaba sollozando.

_Ella ya no volvería, ella estaba muerta._

* * *

**_####_**

Continua en: La Semilla de Odio


	2. Capítulo 2: La semilla del odio

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the characters or the series of Thundercats 2011, this belong to Cartoon Network and Warner Bros.

**Notas ****de ****autor**** 2: **En este capitulo exploro un poco el principio de la reconstrucción de Thundera. Un poco de las relaciones de Tygra y Cheetara, algo de contexto de Avista y finalmente la llegada de Lion-O a Thundera. Y detrás de esto las emociones y resentimientos que guardan Cheetara y Tygra hacia Lion-O. Despues del capitulo tres estos elementos serán eliminado para imitar el estilo de la serie animada.

* * *

**####**

**El sentido de la vida**

Una onda choque se sintió por todo el tercer mundo, las nubes se disiparon con el cambio de presión, de pronto el cielo se tornó negro observándose las estrellas a plena luz del día, amigos y enemigos escucharon ese poderoso rugido.

-¡_ESTOY __AQUÍ_! Dijo esa voz, que fue sentida al paso de una luz multicolor tal si fuera una onda desplazándose sobre el agua.

Y entonces los gritos, las profecías y los malos augurios se apoderaron de sus corazones.

Una monstruosa figura reía en su fortaleza de lo vil, contemplando un cuerpo desnudo que yacía flotando entre sus manos.

* * *

**####**

Fue precedido de un horrible rugido, que les despertó de su sueño, nada ocurrió, pero tal fuera un mal augurio, lo que llegó estaba más allá de sus peores pesadillas.

La enorme nave que sucarba el cielo, se situó sobre las cabezas de los thunderianos que temerosos se ocultaron entre los restos de su devastada ciudad, los más valientes salieron con improvisadas armas a retar a los invasores, era gigantesca, no había duda de ello, cubrió gran parte del cielo con una sombra generosa que oscureció las cordilleras que encierran el valle de los grandes reyes.

La idea de tener que abandonar sus tierras era descorazonadora, la miseria se había apoderado de su otrora valerosa y su presumida soberanía de millones de hectáreas, lo pomposo de su orgullo, la derrota, dio paso a la impotencia y ello trajo el miedo, la sensación de inferioridad que les crispaba los nervios y hacía que sus dientes rechinasen envueltos en un sonido desagradable.

Los cachorros, sobrevivientes a la guerra, eran escasos y valiosos, vieron con la curiosidad propia de su inocencia el espectáculo ante ellos presentado, era misterioso y fascinante a la vez, a pesar de la enorme sombra que los envolvía, la base de esa _cosa_ brillaba tal si fuera un campo de luciérnagas al desplazarse.

Sus madres les conminaban a reflexionar su temeridad, tiraron de sus brazos, algunas llegaban a los golpes, el pánico se apoderó de los habitantes de una ciudad en ruinas cuando el asombro se convirtió en temor y desesperación.

Las familias se preparaban para lo peor, compartir ese destino juntos en comunión, rezando a los grandes felinos universales, un grito, un aviso de la guardia, restos de su antiguo y glorioso ejército, llamaron su atención desde las almenas que se sostenían de pie en las murallas del palacio interior, horadado en batalla con el mal venido del desierto.

Al principio fue imposible de reconocer, pero conforme muchos fueron acurrucándose en viejas torres derruidas y casas en pie, lo que vieron les llenó de júbilo que les envolvió con un alarido de felicidad.

* * *

**####**

La comodidad del soldado dio paso a la complacencia, de allí al ocio, del tedio a la creatividad, compartiendo la breve licencia que se le dió con su compañera de viaje, que yacía a su lado dormida, él le besó el cuello y recorrió con suavidad su espalda desnuda, lo pausado de su respiración lo enloquecía.

Inconsciente fue contorsionando su cuerpo, reaccionando a la electrizante sensación, mientras los labios de su amante cambiaban de sitio, era suya, lo era, él pensaba, era su pequeño triunfo, su victoria, hermosa y paciente, inigualable, con una pasión inocente que se reflejaba en sus intensos ojos rubí.

Expectante, embriagado por la emoción, únicamente deseaba coronarse, lo deseaba con fuerza, al grado de la rudeza, pero aprender que su amante no era una simple pueblerina o una dama de la corte de "galantes maneras" le frustraba, deseaba llegar al final, lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

Ya compartían el lecho, eran una pareja en toda la regla, era un oportunidad perfecta, la ciudad estaba reflotada, se dirigía hacia Thundera, para reconstruir el viejo imperio, una parte importante le pertenecía. Cheetara sería su reina. _¿__Que __la __detenía__?, ¿__que __la __obliga __a __rechazar __sus __promesas __de __amor __eterno__, __de __darle __el __Sol__, __la __luna __y __las __estrellas__?_

Era allí cuando Tygra recordaba y de una patada regresaba a la realidad... _¡__ah __ya sé__, __ese __chico__!_, pensó.

Celos, quizás envidia remanecía, fuera lo uno u lo otro, no tendría la respuesta en ese momento, la ciudad entera gimió de dolor, su cuarto vibró y los gritos de la gente inundaron el ambiente seguido de explosiones a lo lejos despertándoles totalmente de su nimia seguridad.

* * *

**####**

Cheetara se mantuvo en su asiento velando toda la noche, los celos de Tygra por la situación saturaron sus preocupaciones, ella le calmó, le suplicó y corrigió.

-No, no es el momento, por favor. Tygra no tuvo paciencia, era incapaz de reflexionar la situación de su hermano, nunca tuvo que hacerlo hasta ahora, no sabía la manera de reaccionar, en el pasado se limitaba a competir con él, a humillarle en público, _¡__Hey__! __tú__, __sí __tú__, __aspirante __a __rey__, ¡__mírame__!, ¡__que __me __mires __por __un __demonio__!_ era su única manera de enfrentar la realidad que conocía.

Pero incluso él se asustaría cuando tuvo que demostrar su valía, fracasaría torpemente [Ep.16], a Cheetara no le gustaban esos claroscuros de Tygra que parecía demasiado mezquino si la situación no le era favorable.

Ella no era mejor, culpando a esa felina de haber traicionado al joven rey, no sabía por qué, pero a momentos le parecía que no podía condenarla sin condenarse por sus propias decisiones.

Era difícil pedirle a un adolescente responsabilidades cuando un adulto no puede asumir las propias. No sería capaz de sacrificar a Tygra por Lion-O, recordaba esa mirada del Rey antes de ser acallado por Slithe con su rifle [ref ep. 14], era dolor y frustración.

Si fuera al revés, no se sentía capaz de confesarse, aunque la idea salía a la superficie; _Sin __dudar lo __hubiera __sacrificado __a __Lion__-__O __por __seguir __a __Tygra_, _¿__Acaso __era __una __hipócrita __por __sentirse __así__?_ Ella era un persona después de todo, con defectos, a veces podía ser muy impulsiva, pero ella no lo hacía únicamente por sus deseos quería que la rivalidad de ambos acabara.

No sabía si seguía siendo un clérigo de todas maneras. Lion-O le dió a elegir [Ep. 14], ella lo había hecho, no volvieron a tocar el tema, él se vió obligado a aceptarlo, pero nunca arreglaron sus diferencias.

_¿__Qué __había __hecho __él __mal __para __que __nadie __le __siguiera __cuando __más __les __necesitaba__?_ Se preguntaba la chica que deseaba condenarle, deseaba decirle _lo __afortunado __que __era__, __cuando __Tygra __esto__, __Tygra __aquello__, __lo __qué __había __tenido que __soportar __su __pareja siendo su sombra__._ Era esa similaridad que ambos compartieron desde un inicio, ese rechazo de ser un segundo en la familia, huyendo de casa para ser adoptado y terminar sirviendo a alguien que no lo merecía, ella le guardaba ese rencor a Lion-O en el fondo de su corazón.

Pero lo cierto, es que allí estaba ese chico jugando con sus dedos viendo al vacío, conteniendo sus lágrimas mientras decía palabras apenas perceptibles, que no tenía en nadie en quien apoyarse o confesar sus pensamientos más íntimos, que había perdido su confianza, que no sabía como expresar su frustración o darle salida, lo sobrepasaba y era malo para su posición de rey.

-¡Ya basta, es suficiente de tus lloriqueos, no eres una cachorrita de mamá... eres un rey, componte _demonios_!

-¡_Tygra_!, espetó Cheetara, mientras este le zarandeaba aferrando con fuerza el brazo del chico.

-_¡¿__Qué__?, ¿__esperas __que __tu __mami __venga __a __por __tí__, __esperas __a __que __tu __mamíta __te __arrulle__?, __tú_... Tygra no obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba, nunca había intentado de otro modo, de una u otra manera era Lion-O el que terminaba dándole palabras de apoyo, él simplemente no sabía cómo, en cambio sintió un tirón.

-¿Tygra, qué haces?, _no __seas __cruel_, le dijo Cheetara abrazada a su espalda, con una expresión sombría.

-_No __le __digas __eso_... A pesar de que era muy fuerte, de que nunca lloraría por una nimiedad, incluso ella entendió lo incorrecto de la situación, lo terrible de la frase, Tygra reaccionó tal si la idea hubiese cruzado por su mente en ese instante.

-"..."

_Lion__-__O __no __conocía __a __su __madre_, _había __muerto __dándole __a __luz _[Ref. Ep. 18], las palabras de Tygra le hicieron sentir mucho peor, le hirieron profundamente. A Tygra en ese momento le hubiese gustado que le golpearan, que le rompieran la boca, hubiese aceptado con gusto, en vez de eso, su hermano bajó la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas salían abundante de sus ojos, pese a su esfuerzo.

-Perdoname, no quise... Cuando le soltó, Lion-O se recostó pacíficamente sin decir una palabra, era imposible imaginarse consolando a su hermano, a quien a pesar de su enemistad y rivalidad, de ser tres años más joven, tenía sorprendentes momentos de lucidez, tanto para que con una simple sonrisa y gesto arreglaran la peor situación entre ellos.

Allí estaba, justo como siempre quiso, derrotado, abatido por la situación, desconsolado e inalcanzable, se sentía horrible. En su interior cada burla sobre su relación con Pumyra le regresó a la mente con fuerza. [Ref. Ep. 23]

En ese momento la idea que siempre le atormentó estaba tan presente, igual de vívida que la primera vez que a su mente llegó; la idea de asesinarle [Ref. Ep. 13], el arrepentimiento que le siguió, lo desagradable de la culpa, _era __como __si __estuviese __castigando __a __su __propia __madre __adoptiva_, _tal __si __pisoteara __y __escupiera __el __producto __de __su __sacrificio_.

Lion-O era a pesar de sus quejas, el vivo retrato de su madre, no podía negarse, con la edad solo se acentuó, su rostro, sus manos, sus finas facciones, su estatura y sobre todas las cosas, sus ojos, esos ojos realmente inocentes de su hermano, eran lo que más le molestaban a Tygra, podían ser tan amables y dulces, odiaba reconocerlo.

Había sacado su nobleza y tolerancia, sus más preciadas virtudes, era el tipo de persona que lo adoptaría sin dudar, que le aceptaría sin importarle la clase social o aspecto.

Maldecía que su padre adoptivo fuera tan marcadamente feo, para no haberle heredado más de su fealdad a Lion-O, fuera de una desordenada cabellera rojo intenso, comparado con el marron oscuro de su madre.

-Quizás, nunca tuvo la madera para ser un rey, a pesar de ello es un buen chico... No se merece esto.

Le dijo a Cheetara, quien juntó su cabeza a la de Tygra acariciando su mejilla, echando una ojeada a Horus y Panthro, quienes discutían con Lion-O, quien a pesar de su estado, les hablaba con mucha paciencia en su habitación aislada por los vidrios que neutralizaban el sonido, habitaciones de un acabado futurista, algo nunca visto por la felina.

Lion-O no les habló a ellos dos, ni a Wily Kit o Wily Kat, que en sus intentos por divertirle se fueron cabizbajos, logrando únicamente que se alterara de tal forma que Cheetara los sacó de la habitación apenada.

-No se puede dar el lujo de descansar, ni de parecer débil fuera de su reposo por agotamiento, está obligado a seguir adelante tarde o temprano. Dijo Cheetara sin contenerse.

-Lo sé y no podemos hacer nada al respecto, simplemente no confía en nosotros en estos momentos desde que esa felina nos traicionó, siento que se está encerrando y no sé a dónde eso nos vaya a llevar. Sentenció Tygra con pesar.

* * *

**####**

Veló la noche entera, pero el sueño pudo con ella, para cuando despertó, era de día, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la sábana que Lion-O había ocupado antes, durmió relajada oliendo ese suave olor al joven príncipe, que a diferencia del olor rústico de Tygra, acostumbrado a dormir al aire libre, era encantador. Lion-O no fue educado para la vida militar, debía reconocerlo, olía muy bien, era un aristócrata de los pies a la cabeza.

Olía incluso mejor que ella, que por perfumes compraba unos muy baratos, a pesar de ello, sabía arreglarlos y _añejarlos_ hasta crear un olor delicado y dulce, aunque no podía compararse a esto.

Se descubrió aspirando relajada, _¡__Ahhh__! __Realmente __huele __muy __bien_, pensó.

_-"..." _

_¿__Pero __qué __sandeces __estaba __diciendo__?_

Abrió los ojos que se sentían pesados como asidos a pedazos de metal.

Una de las atareadas enfermeras ave le sirvió su desayuno al nuevo Prefecto, encontrado en su lugar a una felina rubia de aspecto estrafalario, babeando sobre una sábana con una sonrisa desagradablemente satisfecha, lo que le molestó por que sintió envidia al verla tan cómoda, mientras ella se moría de sueño.

Eso despertó completamente a la chica cayendo de bruces. Al tratar de incorporarse y decir algunas palabras incoherentes, asustó a la pobre enfermera cuya alma pareció escaparse de su cuerpo rechoncho cuerpo, no deseaba ser el desayuno de aquella gata pervertida.

* * *

**####**

_No __se __encontraba __allí_ fue su primera impresión, Cheetara recorrió los pasillos, no es que no pudiera usar su velocidad, pero ese lugar era un hospital y estaba atestado de cajas y camillas con los que seguramente hubiera chocado.

La encargada de piso la tranquilizó al decirle que el joven Prefecto de Avista había salido escoltado por un grupo de aves, entre las que se encontraba Horus, la paloma [Ref. Ep. 25], de quien no tenía mucha confianza al ser tan cercano al traidor Vultaire [Ref. Ep 26].

Los trabajos de la plataforma continuaron, los berbils, esos pequeños osos robótico eran realmente misteriosos, capaces de moldear el metal más duro y lo regurgitaban como polvo, que luego de alguna manera mágica reconstituían a voluntad, se preguntaba si era hechicería, ellos respondían que no entendía bien a lo que ella definía como _hechicería_, que todo era parte de su ciencia, que la hechicería era absurda, algo que Cheetara encontró ofensivo.

Su recorrido a los cuarteles generales fueron seguidos de interminables revisiones, algunos los pasó gracias a su velocidad, otras con el enojo de un tocamiento indebido, a pesar de ser aves, no dejaban de tener mañas propias de los felinos más vulgares.

Se conformó con asegurarse de que Lion-O estuviese allí, parado con una capa bicolor negra y blanca que en cada lado tenía alineado el escudo de Avista y Thundera dando órdenes, mostrándoles cómo arreglar la ciudad con más eficiencia, algo que impresionó a las aves que los creían bárbaros e incultos, ella igual no dejó de asombrarse, por alguna razón Lion-O sabía cosas que iban más allá de su comprensión _¿__Donde __había __aprendido eso__, __cuando__?_

Recordó la construcción de la _nave felina_, ellos fueron ayudados por unos monstruos metálicos, llamados Necromecas [Ep. 24], él personalmente le dijo al líder de tales abominaciones, a quien apodaban como el Soul sever la manera de armar la nave que los transportó por los cielos del Tercer planeta. Pero además, hizo que funcionaran los controles que según el Rompe almas estaba bloqueda con alguna protección, era magia o la herencia de sus ancestros, no lo sabía, era tan mágico como Tygra manejando tal aparato [Ref. Ep. 25], al preguntarle sobre esos conocimientos se limitó a decir que no eran suyos, sino a su interacción con el libro de los augurios.

Clasificando lealtades, diría que Lion-O se había granjeado el respeto de la gran mayoría de las aves, muchos vieron conmovidos su dolencia y esfuerzo, les sonreía a pesar de su agotamiento, mareado y confundido a veces.

Lion-O se tambaleaba a ratos, perdía la coherencia de lo que decía, hasta que Horus llamó a Cheetara al verla en el pasillo para que le llevase a descansar. Había esperado pacientemente varias horas, sentía de nuevo ese cansancio de los días velando al rey y quería un poco de reposo, dormir en una cama, pero era un sueño imposible con Tygra al acecho tal si fuera un animal en celo, lo mejor que pudo encontrar era esa silla de hospital.

La reconstrucción de Avista estaba muy avanzada, pero Lion-O discutía sobre la conveniencia de elevar la ciudad por encima de las nubes, según él, porque dificultaría el ataque de los enemigos al estudiar y explicar las debilidades de las naves de los ejércitos de los lagartos, que carecían de sistemas climáticos por alguna extraña razón, pero las aves le decían que sus escudos de aislamiento todavía pasarían un tiempo en ser reparados.

Lion-O les emplazó a concentrar sus esfuerzos en ello y menos en poner en funcionamiento las enormes calderas para darles agua caliente. Algunos se avergonzaron, otros se molestaron abiertamente con la petición. Las fricciones crecerían conforme la autosuficiencia y la renovada confianza de las aves se levantaba de nuevo.

Él no se encontraba de humor para ser traicionado, así que fue muy duro al reemplazar a los que le estorbaran sin miramientos, era un líder después de todo, notaron las aves que creyeron poder manipularle por su falta de experiencia, aunque algunas que evidentemente eran contrarios al león, se sentían satisfechos por algo en particular que observaron en él, eso no le despertó confianza alguna a Cheetara.

Le ayudó a caminar por el pasillo hacia su habitación en el hospital escoltado por un grupo de guardias.

-¿Deberías decirme como le haces?

-¿A hacer qué?, preguntó Lion-O con el brazo sobre su cuello.

-Para tener ese olor tan delicioso... ¿Ah? _Quiero decir_, ese _perfume_ que usas.

-¿Perfume?

-Sí, ese perfume que huele tan bien. Lion-O la miró con incredulidad.

-No sé a qué te refieres. Parecía decir la verdad, _¿entonces que era eso que olía?_

-Desearía ver a mi padre, interrumpió Lion-O en voz baja suspirando, sacando a la clérigo de sus pensamientos.

-Quiero irme a casa y dormir en mi cama, estoy tan cansado de esto.

El olor de Lion-O se hizo mucho más dulce e intenso, ¿qué era aquello se preguntó?

_"No __era __un __perfume __lo __que __olía, ¿__la __esencia __espiritual __de __Lion__-__O?"_, lo que para Cheetara era el dulce olor de un perfume, era algo que únicamente ella percibió.

-Quiero verle, quiero ver donde yacen sus restos... [Ref. Ep. 26] La felina no entendió esa última declaración que la retrajo de sus pensamientos, _¿__Los __restos __de __quien__, __de __su __padre...__?_

Lion-O cerró los ojos rindiéndose ante el sueño.

* * *

**####**

**Un mes antes de la llegada del rey**

El príncipe Tygra fue vitoreado al arribar a los suelos de Thundera; acompañado del general Panthro que algunos guardias miraron con un desagradable recuerdo al traidor general Grune [Ref. Ep. 2]. Cheetara y los cachorros en la nave felina que mostraba su escudo rojo y negro de la casa real, recorrieron el tramo que los distanciaba de la gente que rodeaba la nave, muchos le aplaudieron, otros le llamaron rey, al príncipe se le subían los efervescentes elogios al cerebro.

La nave felina aterrizó con otras naves de transporte de víveres, custodiadas por aves enormes, perros, elefantes y curiosos animales metálicos que llamaron la atención de los niños.

Era el día glorioso del reencuentro, pero algo les incomodó, el príncipe Tygra no traía la espada, ni el guate de los augurios, muchos de ellos entendieron el error, a otros no les importó en lo absoluto, lo veían como su salvador y esa primera impresión, no la olvidarían.

Panthro cabeceaba con los ojos en un rictus de reprobación "_Oh __amigo__, __en __qué __problemas __te __estas __metiendo_". Cheetara, quien era abrazada por su entusiasta amante, fingía una sonrisa, los cachorros se preguntaban si Tygra se había vuelto loco.

-_Hola, hola, sí, soy yo, sí, el magnífico, el único... Priiincipe Tygraaaaa_. Torciendo la voz imitando a un maestro circense de ceremonias moviendo los brazos con fuerza saludando a su audiencia.

Sus cuatro acompañantes carraspearon pensando en Lion-O, lo que les habían hecho a los invasores del segundo ataque a Avista, como manejó la rebelión de las aves, la forma tan espectacular en que les aplastó a ambos y lo que siguió a ese hecho, Tygra pensaba únicamente en la forma de satisfacer su propio ego, disfrutaba su papel, era innegable, luego se preocuparía del resto.

Los trabajos de reconstrucción comenzarían contra viento y marea los ThunderCats habían vuelto y el optimismo se apoderó de la audiencia, listos pare recuperar su olvidada dignidad, deseosos de la revancha.

* * *

**####**

**La llegada del Rey**

La nave era de color negro con líneas de intensa luz rojiza, se desprendió de la enorme ciudad flotante con un bramido, parecía que rasgaba el cielo por el sonido que emitió.

Describía una espiral mientras descendía a tierra.

El escudo de Thundera era visible del lado derecho, a la vez que del izquierdo era un escudo desconocido para los thunderianos, pero pronto el nombre circuló entre sus bocas; Avista.

Los thunderianos no sintieron seguridad, más bien miedo, quien bajaba de los cielos era el alguien de suma importancia, lo entendieron cuando los guardias de Avista se formaron dejando sus tareas, incluso los perros que asumieron de vigias.

En silencio le esperaron, con esa expectación, los habitantes de la ciudad se alinearon, Tygra y su séquito no ocultaron su impresión siguiendo el gesto.

La nave tan negra como el carbón, el triple de grande que la que trajo al príncipe Tygra, se posó lenta y grácilmente sobre un claro de lo que fue alguna vez una plaza central, allí le esperaban reunidos los habitantes del tercer mundo.

De bellas y marcadas facciones, reconocieron su melena roja primero, pero no había rastro de aquel aspirante a la corona de ojos soñadores al que se apodaba el _príncipe de las nubes_, despertando sus burlas.

Ese sujeto, vestido de una capa y ropas tan negras como su nave, portando un doble escudo blanco de sus dos principados, se movía sin dudas. En su rostro no había felicidad, siquiera rastro de alegría, era una mirada totalmente fría remarcada por sus ojos azules claros, daba el aspecto de estar de luto, pero también de absoluta confianza en su liderazgo, les había salvado de las minas de Plun-Darr, pero no les acompañó de regreso a Thundera, algo que muchos condenaron.

Como fuera, la espada real estaba guarnecida en su guante y eso cerraba el debate, era su Rey les gustase o no, el Señor de Los ThunderCats, Prefecto de Avista; _Lion-O_, quien ignorándolos, fue recibido con un profundo saludo y reverencia por la comitiva de bienvenida, imitadas hasta por los que le guardaban un secreto rencor, reverencia sin ser respondida por él, su séquito se componía principalmente de aves, Horus dio órdenes para que los guardias despejaran de gente las entradas de Thundera, Panthro le secundó, así lo ordenó el Rey, quien no había venido a saludar a su pueblo, sino a resolver una duda.

Por el temor que despertó entre la gente, por la fuerza y temple, especialmente su frialdad, nadie, ni siquiera el más beligerante, pensó en levantar la mirada y quejarse por su falta de entusiasmo, incluso Tygra, quien hace unos instantes se mostraba vigoroso y altivo, veía la transformación de su hermano desde el breve levantamiento armado que le había dado control absoluto de la ciudad de la aves y la batalla que le precedió, donde mostró que no sería nunca más alguien con quien siquiera podría compararse, eso le molestó.

Ante ellos se alzaba quien regiría sus destinos, Wily Kat, Cheetara y Tygra se miraron con gestos de preocupación contrastando con la entusiasta Wily Kit que saludó con alegría y gozo.

* * *

**####**

Continua en: El poder del odio


	3. Capitulo 3: El poder del odio

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the characters or the series of Thundercats 2011, this belong to Cartoon Network and Warner Bros.

**Notas ****de ****autor**** 3**: En este capítulo vemos el desarrollo de un nuevo ataque a Avista, Lion-O comportándose extrañamente y un error que le puede costar caro. estoy escribiendo esta historia de forma no linea. No tengo mucho tiempo para revisar las redundancias, hice lo que he podido. Espero les guste. A partir del capitulo 4 comenzaré a integrar mis ideas sobre a donde la serie hubiese ido. Además pienso ilustrarla, pero será de manera independiente a fanfiction.

* * *

**####**

**Ser ****un ****rey**

Lion-O sintió rabia, sintió un pesar tan grande, quería llorar, quería gritarle a su padre, regañar a Cheetara por su decisión, matar a Pumyra por la suya, castigar a Tygra por su desobediencia. No sabía de donde provenian esos sentimientos, eran absurdos, ilógicos, contrarios a su propio naturaleza.

En la oscuridad de los pasillos caminó aferrando su espada que sobresalía de su capa bicolor, el suelo temblaba que si no se caminaba con cuidado podía caerse en pilas de escombros acumulados con las fuertes sacudidas.

_Eres __un __rey_, se respondía, _no __se __supone __que __debas __llorar__, __no __se __supone __que __debas __verte __débil__. ¡__Sé __un __rey!_ Pero qué razón tenía para serlo, a que deseo aferrarse, poder, riqueza, venganza, les eran igual de insignificantes, no las sentían suyas.

Su falta de liderazgo lo llevó a esto, a ser engañado, a ser engañado por su propia nobleza y deseos de ser anhelado.

Lion-O sentía celos de Tygra, por su personalidad segura y altanera, envidiaba lo que tenía, las cualidades que nunca igualaría, no soportaba la idea que cada noche Cheetara pasara sus momentos en cama de su hermano.

_Por __qué __yo__, __por __qué __tenía __que __elegirme __a __mi__. _

_¡__Padre__, __dime __por qué__, __que __viste __en __mi __fuera __de __la __sangre __de __tu __inmunda __ralea__!_

Soñaba constantemente a Pumyra, ese rostro malicioso, lleno de ira hacia él, aún así le deseaba, le deseaba con furia, esa furia que no encontraría respuesta salvo con el filo de su espada que brillaba intensamente.

_Estúpidas aves, esto ocurrió por estar más preocupados por arreglar donde calentaban sus culos que en pensar que las advertencias dichas por un felino con aires imperialistas, este era el resultado._

Un aparejo se pulverizó dejando entrar una fuerte corriente que se vio impedida por una luz rosada que emanaba de su garra dejando al rey indemne. Las aves le vieron asustadas caminando sin inmutarse por en el largo pasillo, los sonidos de explosiones se sucedían, las alertas, las luces rojas.

El radar principal fue alcanzado al dejarse los trabajos a medias por concentrarse en cosas más mundanas. El suelo vibraba, no por las explosiones, sino por el empuje de los cañones inferiores que después de muchas quejas se dignaron a instalar, eso les darían algo de tiempo, no demasiado, era como si fuese ajeno a la situación por completo.

Lion-O odiaba la guerra, odiaba profundamente escuchar los gritos y el temor de la gente, le traía los malos recuerdos de Thundera, sobre todo las imágenes que Mumm-Ra le imprimió en su mente de la muerte de Pumyra.

No había nadie allí para darle consuelo, para abrigarle o protegerle, nunca había sentido tanta furia e impotencia, sus ojos brillaban con un rojo intenso, los miembros del consejo que tanto se resistieron a elevar la ciudad, a prevenir este ataque que con antelación él sabía sucedería, estaban en su delante ocultos, se atrevieron a salir para reclamarle.

Su furia no tuvo piedad, siendo testigos de ellos los demás consejeros y delegados, él que le espetó en la cara fue el primero que sintió su ira, el miedo mirando a esos aterradores ojos brillantes, el cuello se partió con un estrepitoso crujido y le tiró al suelo sin remordimientos, ellos callaron envueltos en un alarido del viento que entraba por los ventanales destrozados por misiles de energía.

* * *

**####**

Tygra golpeó a la primera tanda de naves que lanzaron misiles a una distancia bastante cercana, atacaron desde un ángulo difícil de atajar, la lluvia que ocultó repentinamente la luz de día, les permitió evadir el radar, él no pensaba en lo extraño de la situación simplemente estaba orgulloso, quería mostrarse nuevamente ante su amada victorioso, hizo un giro de 180 grados y levantó la punta de la nave, descendió en espiral y redujo la velocidad con los flaps cambiando el ángulo de ataque, los alerones vibraron con la violencia del giro, al tiempo que el timón corrigió la posición de tiro.

Acabó con seis o siete, entró en pérdida al ajustar el tiro, el avión dio un violento tirón a la derecha, tuvo que recuperar el control, quizás sabía pilotear una aeronave, pero no a unas naves tan rudimentarias en el vuelo que daban saltos con las bolsas de aires generado por los _Cumulonimbus_ que azotaban la superficie de la nave con vientos ascendentes.

Sintió la ráfaga de luz que deshizo parte del ala derecha, una nave insignia negra fue iluminada por un farol de fuego antiaéreo, era Vultaire que dió la vuelta y se alejó con una sonrisa en su rostro, como advirtiendo que _aquella vez se había dejado ganar a propósito _[Ref. Ep. 26].

Tygra sintió que su piel se crispaba y la sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza, dando giros incontrolables.

_¡Brooom!_, sonó el asiento de eyección y su paracaídas lo llevó a toda velocidad en colisión con el puerto de Avista, requirió de toda su fuerza y el látigo milagroso que le salvó la vida, para cambiar un curso que seguramente le habría costado la vida.

Cayó en cambio sobre una lona que fue ladeando frenando paulatinamente con el paracaídas, que perdió sustentación aplastado por los violentos vientos. Cheetara lanzó su Bo que se enterró en el acero vivo atravesando la membrana del paracaídas, pero eso no le detuvo completamente cuando se rasgó la tela, Panthro que temblaba por la horrenda altura, estiró su brazo neumático para apenas agarrar el final de una de las tira que luego arrastró con la ayuda de Cheetara.

Wily Kat se movió sobre su deslizador y tiró un par de bombas de humo que se dispersaron con el viento en un instante, el plasma del rifle del lagarto atravesó su transporte, golpeando el piso con los pies y resbalando por el agua, quedando semi inconsciente por el golpe.

Su hermana desesperadamente quiso llegar a él, pero fue Cheetara, el cambio de la dirección del viento tapaba con lluvia la vista de combatientes defensores y enemigos que arribaron.

Las señales de viento cruzado cambiaban de dirección a veces eran jaladas sin misericordia hacia arriba, Cheetara trató de huir, pero al correr con Wily Kit fue elevada por el viento y volvió a caer con violencia.

Los combatientes disparaban cada uno sus armas, las aves tenían lanzas electrificadas que no les sirvieron, por lo que improvisaron armas de pulso que podían reducir sin matar, teniendo todo en contra contra rifles de _plasma supercaliente_ que atravesaba derritiendo el acero más fuerte, ellos aguantaron sobre las plataformas el desembarque lo mejor que pudieron.

Eran minutos agotadores, la nave, la ciudad entera se mecía y deformaba, Cheetara no podía abrir los ojos, era una magia poderosa la que ocasionaba esa terrible tormenta. Las aves no podían volar, no podrían evacuar la ciudad, los cinco thunderianos estaban abrasados.

Wily Kit imploraba a Lion-O

-¿Donde estas Lion-O? ¿Ayúdanos?

Cheetara no compartía ese sentimiento con Wily Kit, Lion-O estaba convaleciente, apenas acababa de salir del hospital y descansaba en un cuarto del complejo usado por el gobierno de Avista, donde las lujosas residencias de la élite se encontraban.

Sentimientos encontrados nuevamente, le culpaba de que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, de que no estuviera allí para ellos, de que no salvará a Tygra quien yacía inconsciente después de presentar batalla, cerraba los ojos por el agua de la lluvia, fría e inmisericorde.

_¿__Dónde __estás __cobarde__, __te __estás __escondiendo __de __nuevo, __llorón__? __Te __odio__, __maldito __seas__._ No sabía si eran sus lágrimas, pero algo imperceptiblemente caliente se sentía devorado por el agua fría.

_Por __favor__... __ven__._ Pensó Cheetara mientras la fuerza se desvanecía de sus manos y la hipotermia se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Así repentinamente como la lluvia empezó, se detuvo, fue empujada, algo caliente recorrió la superficie de la plataforma, Cheetara levantó la cabeza, en el extremo de la nave donde estaban concentrados los atacantes una capa negra y blanca relucía tranquila con un fulgor rojo jugueteando a su rededor.

* * *

**####**

-Créanme cachorros, si Lion-O se entera por otra vía que no sea de sus bocas, terminarán de vuelta, yo les enviaría de regreso si les soy sincero.

-¡Pero, pero, perooo Panthrooo! Protestaron los cachorros Wily Kit y Wily Kat.

-No podemos decirle eso, se terminará preocupando de más. Dijo Wily Kit con el gesto de una niña intentando convencer desde su lógica a un adulto, obviamente no funcionó.

-Chicos, no decirle que se fugaron de casa, va a ser algo que no le agradará, ¿Saben la razón? Wily Kat no tenía idea, pero Wily Kit, lo intuyo.

-_Él... no tuvo mamá_. Hablo ocultando la cara.

-Precisamente, él daría lo que fuera para estar con su madre el tiempo que ustedes pasaron huyendo de ella, imaginen la preocupación y desesperación de esa pobre felina.

-¡Teníamos que hacerlo Panthro!, era la única opción. Wily Kat trató de ser contundente.

-Entiende esto Kat, siempre hay otra manera, no se sentaron a reflexionarlo, únicamente decidieron que no valía la pena intentarlo.

Cabizbajos se sentaron en las vías de conductos de presión que calentaban los sistemas de calefacción y enfriamiento de los reactores principales, que era reutilizado para controlar el ambiente dentro de la ciudad.

Panthro había pasado casi todo el tiempo en la seguridad de esos pasillos, le aterraba la sola idea de caminar en las plataformas, únicamente salía para supervisar los trabajos de defensa, ya no veía las horas de poner pies sobre tierra firme, más aún si se trataba de su propio hogar.

-Miren, esta es una buena oportunidad para ir con su madre y explicarle, Lion-O es compasivo y le guarda mucho afecto a Kit, así que para empezar confíen en él.

Wily Kit estaba sonrojada, Wily Kat la miró sospechosamente.

-¿No te estarás … _ya __sabes..._ de Lion-O, verdad Kit? Hablo burlándose de su hermana

-N-no digas _tonterías_ Kat. Dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

-_Quiero __decir_... Wily Kit junto y separó sus deditos con duda. Panthro y Wily Kat se miraron con incredulidad.

-...sí mamá nos tiene de vuelta, ya no nos dejará acompañarlos, ya no seremos... una familia, ¿verdad?

-_Hmm_. Panthro miró a ambos chicos rascando su cabeza con su mano robótica.

-Al menos deberían intentarlo. Terminó su exposición.

-Panthro usted es demasiado buen amigo dijo Wily Kat, a punto de arrojar una de sus cápsulas somníferas enojado. Wily Kit lo iba a detener pero un sonido extraño fue transportado por las cañerías metálicas.

-Pero qué diantres... Panthro sintió la vibración a través de su llave y los cortos períodos a largos con que...

_**¡Kaboom!**_

Una violenta explosión sacudió toda la nave.

-Esto tendrá que esperar, Kit, Kat, tenemos que salir a la superficie.

-¿Qué pasa Panthro? Wily Kat se aferró al pantalón de la gran pantera.

-Creo que nos están atacando nuevamente.

-_Vámos_.

* * *

**####**

Le contemplaron con asombro, los lagartos dirigieron sus armas contra él, pero no se inmutó, quizás fue un grito o un rugido, lo cierto, es que todos sin excepción salieron disparados por una especie de capa de luz que se fue concentrando y luego se expandió con enorme velocidad.

Las nubes fueron rebanadas por una invisible esfera donde no había sonido posible, el cielo de nubes negras mostró de nuevo su aspecto diurno para dar paso a un vacío negro que mostraba las estrellas titilantes del espacio, era como si el mundo se hubiese pinchado y el aire se le saliera por un agujero gigantesco.

Naves de transporte, bombarderos y cazas atacantes fueron aplastados y lanzados lejos, si no es porque la mayoría de los defensores estaban lejos del centro de donde la luz emergió, seguramente el viento se los hubiese llevado lejos.

Era espantosa la fuerza con que les retenía al suelo, Cheetara empapada de agua ahora escasamente podía reconocer un área donde se acumulase un poco, el vacío la estaba extrayendo, llegó a un punto que la diferencia de presión hizo que el agua restante de la plataforma se evaporase en un instante.

Si miraban al horizonte podían observar esa esfera imaginaria continuar expandiéndose hasta tocar el suelo y generar una estela de polvo en su perímetro que siguió hasta perderse. Observaba humaredas dejadas por las explosiones de las aeronaves siniestradas, era una total victoria, el aire se fue normalizando, hasta que el viento tranquilo reemplazó el vacío.

El júbilo se apoderó de las plataformas, escenas de lagartos lanzados al vacio se volvieron rutinarias, disparos rematando a muchos, combates aislados, la plataforma central se llenó de los combatientes que vieron aquel espectáculo, de otras tarimas pausadamente se acercaron a las orillas viendo igual hacia la esquina exterior donde un cuerpo yacía, la luz del Sol se apoderó lentamente de la superficie normalizándose la atmósfera dando paso al día.

La sangre rodeaba al héroe de Avista cuya espada fulgurante rivalizaba con la luz del Sol absorviendola. Cheetara se acercó, Panthro llevó a Wily Kat y Tygra en brazos al hospital sin detenerse a ver al causante de su salvación, Wily Kit se lanzó a donde Lion-O yacía sin vida atravesado por el fuego de varios impactos de plasma.

-_¡Lion-O, despierta, vamos Lion-O, despierta!_

Cheetara se acercó y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-Por Jaga. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

* * *

**####**

Continúa en Legado de Odio


	4. Capítulo 4: El legado del odio

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters or the series of Thundercats 2011, this belong to Cartoon Network and Warner Bros.

**Notas de autor 4**: Este es un capítulo de transición a lo que me gustaría tratar más adelante es un capitulo el doble de largo, es cierto que en un principio Pumyra no se me hacía la pareja ideal de Lion-O, era todo aquello que odiaba en Tygra, pero es un personaje muy interesante en varios sentidos. El cliche o Tropo del Sexto Ranger (Sixth Ranger Traitor), solo tiene dos posibles desenlaces según he investigado así que no quiero enfocarme demasiado en su desarrollo y seguir el cliché.

Los errores y redundancias de estilo las arreglaré cuando tenga tiempo de revisar los capítulos. La forma de narrar la historia es en un orden que ayude al interés narrativo, por eso es que adelanto o dejo para el final algunas partes de la trama que explican el desarrolo del personaje. Los thundercats (2011) son muy acartonados, es por ello que mis versión de los mismos tienen de facto un OoC intencional.

En mi blog de ilustración "El matius dibujando" publicaré mis diseños para los personajes de este fanfic, que como ya venía diciendo, será ilustrado. Espero les guste.

* * *

**####**

**Legado ****de ****odio**

Una solitaria aeronave aterrizó del contingente que salió por la noche, las pérdidas eran enormes desde donde se viera, Slithe prefirió retirarse a sus aposentos, Kaynar silbaba sin poner atención y Addicus le miró al recién llegado con una cara ridículamente divertida.

Era una humillante derrota.

Vultaire entró a la sala del trono y miró aterrado pero sin doblegarse totalmente ante la figura de Mumm-Ra, era un político de cualquier manera, sus cálculos habían salido mal, peor sería llegar con las manos vacías, pero no era así.

-Parece querido, que uno de nuestros polluelos regresa al nido con las manos vacías. Pumyra sonrió con un gesto de desprecio, ronroneando a su amo quien le acarició la barbilla sin mirarla.

-Te he dicho que estos trabajos deberías dejármelos a mi. Ella caminó con su traje oscuro con hombreras grises y un tocado de corona dorado en su frente, se puso a la diestra del señor de las sombras posando sus labios sobre su enorme mano.

-_¡__Calla __mujer__, __que __esto __no __ha __sido __totalmente __un __desperdicio__!_, dijo Vultaire.

-¡He visto como _le __acribillaban_ mis tropas Lord Mumm-Ra!, he visto como caía desangrándose, mintió con astucia.

Pumyra abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y luego con ferocidad le miró desenfundando su arma de plasma, lo que molestó a Vultaire.

-_¡__Él __es __mío__!_, _Soy __Yo_ quien debe brindarle una muerte dolorosa y sin honor, la muerte que se merece bestia. ¿Cómo te atreves a contrariarme?, ¡_Estúpido_, esa no era tu misión!

Vultaire la miró retadoramente, pero Mumm-Ra no estaba siquiera enfadado, por lo que no perdió la compostura.

-No hay porque preocuparse _Querida_, el pequeño señor de los ThunderCats no ha muerto, no mientras lleve la piedra espiritual. Mumm-Ra la obligó a bajar su rifle, Vultaire ya sabía eso, así que su actitud no cambió en absoluto.

-Hmm, siendo así "_Mi __Amo _esto... sigue pareciendo _un __fracaso_, algo por lo que yo le sacaría su lengua de víbora, habló pausadamente con ese tono desafiante suyo.

-No digas tonterías barbara thunderiana, yo conquistaré Avista tarde o temprano.

-Dirás que Lord Mumm-Ra lo hará, no olvides pajarraco estúpido para quien trabajas. Ambos se miraban con odio.

-_¡__Suficiente__!_, dejaremos que el rey y sus aliados se repongan de sus heridas, para que al final se den cuenta que de nada les servirá oponerse a mis deseos, le presionaremos cuando sea conveniente a mis intereses no a los suyos.

-El thunderiano nos conducirá a la última piedra y entonces, sólo entonces, será destruido por mí, no lo olvides, ahora retírate.

-"Lo que ordene _eminencia_" Dijo Vultaire con una profunda reverencia, Pumyra hizo una mueca y no abrió la boca, dándole la espalda al traidor de Avista, sin siquiera molestarse a mirarlo, él ardía en falsa furia ante el desplante.

-_Pumyra_, es momento de preparar al Kefren para que surque los cielos del tercer mundo por segunda vez a su nueva ubicación.

-Sí Amo, lo haré de inmediato. Pumyra besó la mano de Mumm-Ra y se enfiló a la salida

Extrañamente Vultaire vió a Pumyra dedicarle una sonrisa a Mumm-Ra que le respondió con un brillo casi imperceptible, pero que alguien como él no podría dejar escapar, en política no todo lo que reluce es oro y se preguntó _si __en __realidad __ella __era __quien __decía __ser_ ¿Le estaban ocultando algo de importancia?, ¿algo que podría usar en su favor, si tenía que negociar en el futuro con Lord Lion-O?, debía averiguar lo que era a toda costa.

Una cosa era segura, su trato con Mumm-Ra no le era provechoso a pesar del acceso que tuvo a su tecnología, le había usado, _posiblemente esperaba ese resultado_, era el motivo de su falta de enojo, se asombró el político.

Era momento de prepararse para su siguiente paso y su nuevo aliado le sería de gran utilidad. Desde que vio el poder de Mumm-Ra y el ofrecimiento hecho por Pumyra, comprendió que debía hacer su apuesta, uniéndose a sus enemigos, entendiendo sus propósitos.

Afortunadamente para él, pudo contactar con _su agente_ en Avista y aquello era lo mejor del día, "_no __puedes __tirar __todas __tus __cartas __en __una __sola __mano__"_ se decía, cambiar de bando le era algo natural, así había llegado a ser Prefecto, gracias a esa habilidad, de una u otra manera quedaría en el bando ganador, únicamente era cuestión de aguardar el momento indicado, era un paso obligado conocer las fuerzas que operaban en el Tercer mundo, quizás la thunderiana lo viera como una derrota, pero para él, era una victoria imprescindible, Mumm-Ra había perdido su capacidad operativa de largo alcance, eso le daría tiempo para visualizar sus opciones.

* * *

**####**

**Jaga el confidente**

-_Lion__-__O__... __Lion__-__O_, el joven rey sintió un tirón en el brazo, flotaba en una bruma grisácea cuyos contornos parecían telas de araña siendo rotas por el paso de un viento suave, no sabía si estaba muerto o vivo pero no le dolía nada era como estar suspendido en el tiempo.

-Lion-O repitió la voz de aspecto cansado.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba rodeado de luz pero no había una fuente identificable, descendió hasta que una mortuoria luz azulada le fue arrastrando lentamente.

-_¡__Ja__-__Jaga__... ! _Lion-O se trató de incorporar, pero únicamente dió vuelta sobre su propio eje torpemente.

-Oh n-no, no me digas que... _he __vuelto __a __morir_. habló con mucha pesadez

-Temo que así es joven Rey. Jaga usó su usual voz neutra y profunda.

-_¡__Cielos__!_, espero no tener que hacer nuevamente _esas __ridículas __pruebas_, sería el colmo... Suspiro, el viejo le miró con una cara endurecida.

-_¡¿__Qué__?!_

-_¡__Por __Thundera__!_ Jaga, no sé qué pasa contigo, pero no me ha ido muy bien últimamente para que encima deba volverme un adivino

-_Me __has __decepcionado __joven __príncipe_, dijo pausadamente. -Te ordené que buscaras las piedras, en vez de ello regresas a Thundera. No es la más sabia de tus decisiones.

-¿Ah?, ya veo, era eso. Bueno... no significa que haya dejado de buscarlas, es solo que... pienso que _no __es_ conveniente hacerlo en este preciso momento.

-¡Lion-O!, volver a Thundera solamente desatará una guerra abierta entre Mumm-Ra y el Tercer Mundo antes de tiempo y dará cabida a fuerzas que se mueven en las sombras que quizás no has previsto, no lo olvides, Mumm-Ra no es el único ser maligno del Tercer Mundo, no será el último.

-Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso ¿no crees Jaga? Todos estamos involucrados desde el momento en que nos opusimos abiertamente a Mumm-Ra y encima está _Pumyra__,_ se ha convertido en algo que no me deja vivir tranquilo, solo siento rabia y frustración... muy en el fondo, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, siento que ese creciente odio lo dirijo hacia Cheetara, se ha vuelto su sustituto y me siento horrible por ello, pero sobre todas las cosas, te culpo a tí, porque si no hubiese conocido a Cheetara en primer lugar, mi vida no sería un completo caos...

-No dejes que esas malas experiencias tomen lo mejor de tí Lion-O, siempre habrá obstáculos en esta vida, pero eres tú quien decide o no ser derrotado por la adversidad, no puedes culpar a Cheetara por no darte su absoluta confianza, debes ganarla, nadie confiará en tí, si primero no lo haces tú mismo.

-Ja, grandiosos consejos, pero no te he visto allí cuando te necesitaba para darme consejo alguno, parece que solo apareces cuando las cosas han pasado, diciéndome lo que ya sé, que _soy __un __estúpido __ingenuo_, pero tu no eres mejor, pudiste advertirme sobre ella, pudiste decirme que Pumyra era maligna, que Cheetara ya había entregado su corazón, pero no, no has hecho nada salvo dejarme experimentar ese horror.

-Lion-O, a pesar de lo que creas no puedo saber lo que acontece en el Tercer Mundo, no soy omnipresente, estoy aquí para aconsejarte, no para vivir la vida por tí.

-No eres capaz de saber nada, aún así, me condenas por tomar mis propias decisiones, ¿Acaso no es lo que un rey debe hacer, _tomar_ decisiones? ¿Qué esperas de mi Jaga?, me tratas como un niño y quieres que tome responsabilidades de adulto, pero _sorpresa, sorpresa,_ yo también soy una persona común y corriente que se equivoca.

El mal humor de Lion-O se fue incrementando, sentía que Jaga no estaba allí para consolar su pesar, sino para reprochar cada una de sus decisiones.

-Vivir la vida, _¡__Ja__...!_ lo único que hago son seguir tus órdenes.

-Lion-O, dejarte llevar por esas emociones negativas no te conducirán sino a más dolor y sufrimiento, ellos no han puesto su fe en tí para que la desperdicies así.

-¿Su fe en mi?, solo una niña tan ingenua como Wily Kit podría tener fe en mi, pensándolo bien, ha sido la única persona que no me ha decepcionado en todo este tiempo, pero incluso ella dudo de mi, dudó de mis órdenes, esa clérigo tuya fue la que más daño me hizo, a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, dijo que soy débil, cree que soy un cobarde, ¿donde esta esa fe de la que hablas?

A pesar del hecho de que Cheetara solo lo pensó para sí, Lion-O no se detuvo a reflexionar el hecho.

-He sido un tonto por creer en alguien, ha sido mi único pecado, por esperar de alguien algo que nunca nadie me ha dado; su confianza total, su fe inquebrantable, _¡__Se __un __Rey __dices__!_, _¡__Piensa __como __uno__!_, pero _¿__qué __hay __de __mi __Jaga__, __que __hay __de __mis __sentimientos__?_, Dime por qué peleo, porque ni yo mismo lo sé, dime que debo hacer para dejar de sentirme como si fuese una basura, ¿cómo puedo dejar de sentir éste odio y frustración que oprimen mi corazón? Lion-O apretó sus puños con fuerzas

-A veces Lion-O, tenemos que sacrificarlo todo, incluso si eso solo nos trae dolor y sufrimiento, eres el único capaz de soportar ese peso, el único indicado para esta tarea, es por eso que llevas esa carga.

-Y por eso debo ser tan infeliz... remarcó la frase con furia.

-"..." El clérigo no respondió, sabía que él no contestaría a sus verdaderas dudas, las dudas que él consideraba importantes, él las debía resolver solo, se limitaba a juzgarlo, a verle caer.

-_¡¿__Y __qué __pasará __con __Pumyra__?!_ Lion-O lo consideró como la única duda que verdaderamente merecía su atención.

-Ella no forma parte de tu destino, se ha dejado poseer por la sombra de Mumm-Ra, debes superar _el __hecho_, seguir adelante.

-_¡¿__Qué__?! ¡__No__!_ Yo no puedo hacer eso... No, a pesar de lo que hizo, a pesar de _lo que me hizo_, yo no puedo simplemente deshacerme de mis sentimientos por ella, _definitivamente __no __es __algo __que __quiera __superar__, __no__, __no __quiero __hacerlo_.

-Estas siendo irreflexivo Lion-O, la acabas de conocer, es muy poco tiempo para entregar tu atención a un ser del mal que no lo merece.

-_¡__Cállate__!_ Lion-O trató de lanzarse al frente para romperle sus dientes, pero al tratar de hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor que salía de su pecho que hizo se retorciera.

-_¡__Arghhh__!_

-_Inconsciente_, tu estado es un estado intermedio entre la vida y la muerte, el dolor es atenuado, pero no desaparece del todo.

-¿P-por qué, por qué no crees en mi, en que puedo salvarle?

-Es porque no puedes hacer nada al respecto, al menos no en este caso.

-¿A qué te refieres... ?

-No puedes salvarla, si ella fue traída a la vida por Mumm-Ra, cuando el muera, cuando él sea destruido, ella desaparecerá en el limbo, arrastrada por ese monstruo, es un espíritu hecho de maldad.

-Pero puedo por lo menos salvar su alma, salvarle de esa oscuridad... el clan de Tygra, recuerda a Javan [Ref. Ep. 17], yo puedo hacerlo.

-_**No**_.

-_¿__Por __qué__, __por __qué __no __puedo__?_

-La causa de su odio Lion-O, la causa de su venganza... _eres __tú__. __Si __bien _es cierto, que en ese sentido tienes la solución...

-_"..."_ El joven príncipe abrió su ojos para leer cada palabra que salía de los labios de Jaga con un rostro desencajado.

-Sin embargo, la única manera que ella cumpla su venganza y sea alejada de Mumm-Ra, es que _tu __mueras __por __su __mano_, aún si lo consiguiese, aún si consumara su venganza...

-¿Qué? Lion-O esperó con impaciencia.

-Cuando reclame tu vida no habrá diferencia alguna, quizás sea liberada de Mumm-Ra pero nada evitará de que sea condenada a una eternidad de sufrimiento en el limbo, lo mismo ocurrirá si ella muere bajo tu espada.

-_Olvídate __de __ella_ o arrastrarás a tus compañeros a la desgracia. El clérigo le dio la espalda y lentamente se fue alejando hasta que su cuerpo fue absorbido por esa densa bruma.

-_Ella __jamás __te __perdonará__, __como __no __lo __ha __hecho __todo __este __tiempo __conociendo __que __no __serías __capaz __de __abandonarla__, __no __eres __el __indicado __para __alcanzar __su __corazón__, __quizás__... __nadie __lo __sea__._

Lion-O fue arrastrado en un mar de luces, sintió asfixiado, era como si emergiera a toda velocidad del fondo del mar empujado por una fuerza desconocida.

Sus quejidos y gritos se tornaron sonidos guturales, fueron devorados por una luz roja chillante, su piel ardía, tal si fuera un intenso fuego que fue reposando en su pecho, era como si barras de acero calientes le fueran enterradas en la carne viva.

Abrió lo ojos de súbito, pero inmediatamente los cerró por la luz, recuperó lentamente los sentidos, escuchó los ruidos de vitoreos cerca de él, el sonido de una fiesta a la que no le habían invitado, llevado sobre una camilla se desplazaba hacias las sombras de las colosales construcciones de Avista, a su lado caminaban Cheetara y Wily Kit se veían borrosas, pero sus rostros no reflejaban pena o dolor, era gozo.

Sus dulces voces le llamaron con alegría cuando, pero no eran las voces que quería escuchar sentía un vació en su corazón se limitó a observar sin expresión alguna, los médicos apartaron a los soldados ya la muchedumbre que le felicitaba, sus manos emplumadas le rozaban aferrando brevemente sus brazos.

Conforme su vista se normalizaba era curioso que entre ellos ninguno estuviese herido, algunos tenían las ropas chamuscadas, mostraban los hoyos dejados por el plasma, le sorprendió que caminaran como si solamente hubiesen recogido la ropa y así, hecha jirones, se la pusieran en cima.

El dolor de su pecho era intenso, aun así su mirada se había perdido en algun extraño lugar a donde sus pensamientos volaron.

"_Pumyra__..." _pensó mientras sus ojos lentamente se cerraron arrullados por el Sol de la tarde y un aire cálido que fue reemplazando el frio, internándose en las deshechas instalaciones médicas, donde Tygra y Wily Kat le esperaban con Panthro, el resto de su _familia_, a pesar de que de alguna forma _se __sentía __cansado __de __ellos_, pronto esta farsa tendría que terminar y la despedida más que miedo hacía que se sintiera liberado de alguna forma que no podía adivinar.

* * *

**####**

**Cosas curiosas**

El vasto desierto del océano de arena cubría 600 kilómetros de diámetro tocando la plancha continental de costa a costa, pocos se aventuraban a cruzarlo sin conocer previamente la ruta, dichas rutas eran bastante bien establecidas a lo largo de los milenios, las caravanas recorrieron esos senderos siendo testigos del surgir y el decaimiento de las grandes civilizaciones.

Fueron testigos de los grandes lagos y coloridas vegetaciones que una vez cubrieron sus extensas planicies, atestiguaron el resurgir de la ancestral maldad que surcó el cielo una vez más buscando una nueva morada.

El señor del mal miraba divertido con sus generales al lado, Vultuire había logrado integra la piedra de la tecnología era lo único de interés que Mumm-Ra había buscado de él ofreciéndole ese trato.

Kefren se liberó de su tumba y se elevó dejando una enorme marca en el valle, mostrando el paso del tiempo por su superestructura, era evidente que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que recuperara su antigua gloria quizás sería una tarea imposible con la tecnología actual, pero bastaba con dificultar al odioso thunderiano un previsible contraataque.

La misma retórica que él había mostrado en Avista, Mumm-Ra practicaba con sus generales, Vultaire no prestó atención a su débil discurso, sino a la silenciosa felina que apretaba sus brazos conteniendo lo que estuviera sintiendo con sus garras hundidas en sus codos y con una mirada que no le parecía natural.

Por segunda vez él notaba ese comportamiento.

Lo había considerado detenidamente, incluso cuando hablaba o ella interrumpía, era evidente que Mumm-Ra y ella realmente no hablaban entre sí, era raro, aunque consideraba que los generales se limitaban a escuchar a su pomposidad y responder de igual forma, lo cierto es, que para Vultaire la reacción de la felina era antinatural.

Cuando ella se dió cuenta que le miraba, él cambió su postura, para inmediatamente observar a Mumm-Ra dirigir su cabeza hacia su nuevo general, quien con su carácter de político frío y calculador disimuló con el mayor descaro, había descubierto un hecho importante y no tenía idea cómo le sería útil, debía investigar detenidamente.

"_Lo __único __que __sé__, __es __que __la __felina __es __un __traidor __sacrificable__, __un__ agente __encubierto __que __ha __perdido __su __utilidad__, __evidentemente __hay __una __razón __que __la __vuelve __importante __en __un __sentido __supremo __o __Mumm__-__Ra __no __la __tendría __a __su __lado __y __dudo __que __ese __sujeto __piense __siquiera __en __el __sexo__."_

"Pero c_laro__, __como __no __lo __vi __venir__, __ella __es__... __un __**trofeo**__, __uno __que __seguramente __el __thunderiano __debe __desear__... __jo__, __jo __y __por __consecuencia__; __**no **__**puede **__**tener**__. __Sorpresa__, __sorpresa __dijo __la __araña __a __la __mosca__."_

"_¡__Hmm__! __No __es __suficiente __con__saberlo__, __a __fin __de __cuentas__ ¿__que __valor __tiene __saber __lo __que __el __thunderiano __conoce __de __primera __mano__? __Lo __que __importa __es __el __acceso __a __la __posesión__, __no __la __posesión __en __sí__; __está __la __cuestión __de __sus __lapsus __de __respuesta__, __es __extraño__, __juraría __que __estaba __fuera __de __su __campo __de __visión __y __aún __así __Mumm__-__Ra __lo __supo__."_

"_Por __otro __lado__, __sí__, __eso __es__... __**sus **__**movimientos **__**corporales**__, __la __tensión __que __siente __la __felina__, __es __el __misterio __más __importante __y __el __que __seguramente __me __dará __una __carta __fuerte __para __jugar __esta __partida__."_

_**¡**__**Brooom**__**!**_

La nave dio un violento tirón hacia abajo que sacó a Vultaire de su trance, sus alas se extendieron por reflejo y amortiguaron el golpe con el techo, Mumm-Ra mismo luchó por mantenerse estable, pero el resto de sus generales salieron disparados, Pumyra no reaccionó de inmediato, en ese momento la otra parte del fenómenos se presentó, fue audible únicamente porque el gran buitre la aferró con su pata derecha y la mantuvo muy cerca.

Si su pico pudiera mostrar su estado de ánimo, este describiría una sonrisa, pero era la gran habilidad política de un pájaro que su rostro tuviera un pico duro e inexpresivo y no una boca de piel y dientes.

El impacto no fue tan violento gracias al enorme banco de arena en el que aterrizaron, haciendo que aquellos que se elevaron, se impactaran contra el piso. Fue solamente un momento, pero pudo comprenderlo todo, soltándo a la felina para no salir herido él mismo.

Los generales se incorporaron con dificultad, Mumm-Ra maniobró para aterrizar pesadamente, Vultaire le secundó, aunque su aterrizaje fue grácil y sin contratiempos.

-Oh bueno, ya lo dice el refrán... _cualquier __aterrizaje __del __que __puedas __salir __caminando..__._

Los presentes le miraron con verdadero desagrado.

A Mumm-Ra no le importaba el hecho trivial, pues la nave aterrizó en el lugar indicado, incluso el general indeseable de Vulltaire le sería útil a futuro, él también jugaría su juego, únicamente había descubierto una parte del rompecabezas y eso le daba ventaja, _así __es __como __había __sido __siempre__, __así __es __como __siempre __será_, pensó abandonando la sala siendo seguido por Pumyra que lo hizo casi mecánicamente.

* * *

**####**

**Dos meses pasaron desde la llegada del rey**

Durante días, semanas buscó, al principio únicamente fueron unos guardias, luego casi todo el regimiento, la reconstrucción se realizaba sin demora y Lion-O no podía gastar los pocos recursos que tenía en una búsqueda infructuosa, él se sentía miserable, se sentía recluido, si poder hacer su voluntad.

Lion-O iba y venía de Avista coordinando los trabajos incansablemente, la ciudad de los perros comenzó a enviar provisiones y los Wollos arribaron con toneladas de mercancía, la deuda y una promesa de pago era lo que se obtenía, se vendía al triple de lo que cualquier otro pueblo o ciudad pagase, pero era el costo de reconstruir una nación.

La mayoría de las personas presente limpiaron las calles, retiraron los escombros, daban vida nuevamente al reino. Los grandes robots de Soul Sever, los necromecas, se desplazaban por las calles haciendo trabajos pesados de transporte y rehabilitación de casa, pronto tendrían grúas de Avista y trabajadores especializados en construcciones más allá de toda lógica thunderiana.

Las familias ricas y acaudaladas arribaron también, parecía que no habían sufrido el destino de la ciudad, fueron un problema y un alivio a la vez.

Lion-O asignó la tarea de su interés a un grupo en específico de los soldados aves, guiándoles con las pocas referencias que en su memoria guardó.

Sin detenerse a hablar salvo lo escencial con sus subordinados, la desesperación se apoderó de él nuevamente, sus compañeros de viaje miraron como la obsesión se fue apoderando del joven rey y empezaron a seguirlo, la temporada de lluvias estaba por comenzar y no quería que todo rastro se perdiera para siempre entre la tierra acumulada de las construcciones destruidas.

Cuando ya no pudo más, fue personalmente a encontrar el lugar, regresaba cada día con las manos vacías hasta encontrar el sitio exacto.

Las manos de Lion-O cavaron en el fango, que se formó por la tenue lluvia, producto de la condensación de los motores de Avista, que cada par de horas corregía su posición al no tener un sistema antigravitacional estable, su bella capa negra se ensució hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, pero eso no pareció importarle en absoluto.

Buscó un lugar que ni Cheetara, ni Tygra lograban identificar, a pesar de que reconocieron el camino que emplearon para abandonar Thundera, la gente fue obligada a apartarse del anillo exterior de la ciudad, lejos de la muralla, aunque no mucha gente salvo los curiosos que siguieron al rey se aventuraron a esos lugares.

La ciudad ya daba señales de vida y cientos de casas se miraron con luz de nuevo, pero miles no corrían con esa suerte, pero inexorablemente llegaría el turno de cada uno.

Su desesperación creció con el tiempo, como su impaciencia cuando la lluvia amainó.

-_¿__Qué __demonios __está __buscando__?_ Tygra miró escondido desde los arbustos junto a Cheetara que le siguieron pese a su negativa, ella se sentía molesta, pero su preocupación por Lion-O era tal que empezaba a verse demacrada por la falta de sueño.

-_¡__Donde __estas__! ¡__Donde__!_ Gritó Lion-O con desesperación reflejando su frustración en una mirada perdida, con tal fuerza, que los guardias se asustaron. Le costaba reconocer el olor, pero sabía que ese era el lugar, el lugar impreso en su mente, no había nada, ni un solo resto y esa desesperación se convirtió en furia.

-_¡__Maldita __piedra__!_

Sacó su espada, de un solo golpe hizo que la enorme pared saliera despedida a una gran distancia llevada por un rayo rojo de luz que parecía un chorro de lava caliente.

-_¡¿Lion-O qué rayos haces, es peligroso?!_, dijo Tygra saliendo de su escondite quien corrió hacia su hermano seguido por Cheetara, los guardias retrocedieron espantados, ellos dos le sujetaron pero este parecía no darse cuenta de quienes eran, como si no estuviesen allí, algo llamó su atención y Lion-O los arrastró con tal fuerza que cayeron al suelo.

Tomó un objeto en sus manos, un pendiente, ninguno de los dos entendía, pero allí estaba, Lion-O dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, la primera sonrisa verdadera que Cheetara le vio en todo ese tiempo, lo llevó a su boca, besándolo con sus labios tal si se encontrase con una vieja amante de la cual había perdido la pista.

Cheetara miraba a su rey como si viese de pronto a alguien que hubiese perdido la razón y le abrazó con más fuerza, la mirada de Lion-O era una ausente.

Cerró el puño apretando ese objeto y la fuerza de su cuerpo se desvaneció, dejándose guiar por su hermano y la clérigo, que le llevaron a una de las improvisadas habitaciones acondicionadas de palacio que no sufrió la destrucción del ataque, Tygra no le dijo nada, entendía que Lion-O no le respondería, veía a su hermano con angustia, alguien se había llevado su cordura y la había encerrado en algún oscuro lugar.

Por fin estaba en casa y no en una estética habitación sin vida en Avista o la frialdad de su nave, el Concordia.

Su cara era lo que más le inquietó, era el vivo rostro de su madre a días antes de que Lion-O naciera, conociendo de antemano que iba a morir, aceptando su destino con una mirada dulce y trágica.

Wily Kit lloraba en su regazo, él sin cambiar su mirada se limitó a acariciar con paciencia su colorida cabellera, era un limbo en donde se encontraba y todos ellos pudieron verlo, aún así sostuvo el pendiente con tal fuerza en una de sus manos que las uñas se le enterraron en la piel haciendo que sangrara, a Cheetara le costó hacer que se relajara.

Tygra se llevó a Wily Kat quien no se había recuperado de la pierna herida al caer de su deslizador, Cheetara no miró a su amante, pero su cara le dijo todo, las dos chicas se acostaron con el joven rey quien no protestó, ni se inquietó, se dejó llenar de sensaciones de seguridad aunque a Cheetara le parecía que simplemente no se encontraba en mente y espíritu en aquel lugar.

"_Pumyra __no __puede __estar __muerta__, __no __puede__, __es __imposible__"_, pensó Lion-O cerrando los ojos ante las caricias de Cheetara que relajaron su cuerpo cansado y tenso con un miedo diluido, un miedo a ver a Jaga, a verle a ella y conocer las respuestas que ya sabía, pero se negaba a aceptar.

Lentamente fue cayendo en los brazos de morfeo. Wily Kit se durmió apoyada en el pecho del príncipe, Cheetara palpó su rostro húmedo y le dedicó una caricia.

La clérigo rodeo con sus brazos a Lion-O, podía oler esa extraña esencia nuevamente, pero con una sensación de fatalidad que le hizo apretarse contra su espalda, tratando de calentar su cuerpo frío a pesar de las pesadas colchas.

Besó el costado de su cabeza, orando por su perdón, por todas las cosas malas que habían pasado por su mente en sus momentos de más desesperación, por haberle abandonado, por haber sido tan cruel con él y no considerar sus sentimientos, ella era aún muy inmadura y era tan responsable por esta situación como Pumyra.

La noche fría cubrió de una bruma fría el ambiente, quizás demasiado fría, Cheetara tembló es despertó a Lion-O que la miró extrañado.

Pasó su mano por la cabellera de ambas chicas y se quedó mirando a la ventana donde la luz de la Luna entraba con abundancia.

Cheetara se despertó sin hacer mucho ruido, se veía completamente relajada, Lion-O lo notó, Wily Kit bostezo acurrucándose más al cuerpo del joven Rey quien le respondió con una caricia.

-Sabes Cheetara...

-¿Mmm? Ella hizo un gesto deliciosamente dulce cubriendo el brazo de Lion-O con su mano para que supiera que le escucharía, aunque sus ojos se cerraban de sueño.

-Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo importantes que se han vuelto ustedes para mí.

La clérigo trató de ver su rostro, pero su cara apuntaba hacia el techo, ella compartió la sensación mutua de un ambiente tranquilo, en completa paz, quería confesarse y este parecía el momento indicado.

-Quería alejarlos, pensaba que mi vida sería mejor sin ustedes a mi lado, siento tanta rabia y confusión que mis problemas se volvieron lo más importante y no me paré a pensar en ustedes ni un solo instante.

-Me he dado cuenta Cheetara que yo no sería nada sin su ustedes, lentamente se han vuelto mi familia, mis personas más preciadas y eso no puedo sustituirlo con nada, ni nadie.

-Lion-O... a pesar de lo mal que terminó nuestra relación, estoy aquí para tí, no tienes que cargar con todo solo, a nosotros nos preocupa tu bienestar genuinamente.

-_Sí __Lion__-__O_, nosotros nos preocupamos por tí. Wily Kit alzó su cara y besó su brazo que sostuvo con ambas manos.

-Ja, ja, pequeña, ahora este torpe rey lo sabe, inclinó su cabeza y le besó la frente, Cheetara estuvo a punto de apartarse, pero no sintió malicia alguna en Lion-O, quien le besó la frente con verdadero cariño, aún así se estremeció.

-No me había dado cuenta que _tenía_ algo precioso que defender.

-_Lion__-__O__..._, la clérigo siguió con curiosidad al príncipe que dirigió su mirada a un punto en específico de la habitación.

-Tygra, no deberías dejar a Wily Kat solo esta noche, si tanto te preocupa Cheetara deberías traerlo y que durmamos todos juntos... como una familia, además Cheetara está exhausta como Wily Kit, se merecen un rato de paz.

-¡Ahhh! _¡¿__Tygra__?!_ Cheetara miró hacia la pared a donde Lion-O centró su mirada pero no vió nada.

-¿Y bien, a qué estás esperando? ¡Traelo de una buena vez!

-¡Demonios! Tygra apareció avergonzado apagando su poder de invisibilidad, se encontró con una Cheetara realmente ofuscada.

-Esta bien, esta bien, voy rápido. tratando de salir de la situación.

-Lion-O sonrió acariciando la cabeza de Cheetara.

-No lo culpes, seguramente que yo haría lo mismo si tuviera una novia como tú a mi lado. Mientras no _te __tire __a __un __pozo __como __a __mí_, todo estará bien, ja, ja.

-_¿__Quéee__?_ Cheetara estaba más impresionada por el hecho de que Lion-O estuviese riendo que por lo que dijo en sí.

-No, nada. _Ja__, __ja_, no me pongas atención, muy a pesar de Wily Kit, Lion-O se incorporó para preparar una improvisada cama para que Tygra y él durmieran en el piso.

-¿Y bien, donde duermo yo?, dijo Tygra con emoción, cargando a un somnoliento Wily Kat, esperando ocupar el espacio dejado por Lion-O, Cheetara le dió la espalda y Lion-O acostó a Wily Kat al lado de Wily Kit, quien lo recibió con un codazo.

-Tygra, seguramente esto es mejor que estar de pie toda la noche espiando.

-¡Idiota!, dijo el tigre acostándose al lado de Lion-O.

-Oye, Tygra...

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿No me vas a abrazar tu tambien...? Dijo Lion-O con una cara divertida.

-¡Pfff! Ja, ja, ja. Cheetara y los cachorros comenzaron a reír sonoramente.

-Vaya panda de inmaduros, refunfuño dándose la vuelta.

Lion-O puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Tygra y le dedicó una caricia, quien iba a darle un buen golpe en respuesta, pero se encontró ante un muro infranqueable...

-Te amo hermano, pase lo que pase, no olvides lo orgulloso que me hace ser tu hermano, seguramente... _serás_ un _gran rey_. Tygra y los demás guardaron silencio.

-¿Lion-O, qué te ocurre? Dijo Tygra con preocupación.

Él se limitó a ofrecerle una mirada dulce, para luego ocultarse entre los pliegues finos de su capa de Prefecto, Cheetara percibió ese olor nuevamente, solo que más intenso que llenó su corazón de un inquietud aterradora, mirando a Tygra quien tampoco alcanzaba a comprenderlo.

* * *

**####**

**El destino de un suicida**

En las calles de Thundera se respiraba tranquilidad ante las patrullas organizadas por aves y otras razas de animales, pero era entusiasta ver soldados del viejo ejército thunderiano recorrer las calles, ver al general Panthro despertó muchas suspicacias, pero nada que no curará la seguridad y el calor de una fogata entre las familias.

Asustados por el ulular del viento se acurrucaron para pasar la noche.

El piso estaba helado, pero a Lion-O no le importaba, observó a esa gente que le rodeaba, que trataba de darle su calor y curar sus penas, pero ellos no podían tocar su corazón, ni hacer realidad su mayor deseo.

Quizás era la peor manera de hacerlo, pero confiaba en que Tygra se haría cargo del resto, definitivamente sería un rey, con un brillante futuro, sin su defectos e inseguridades.

Lion-O se puso sobre lo alto de una cornisa del derruido palacio, el frio era inmisericorde, si no le podía salvar, si no podía salvar su alma, aún así, su _persona importante_ cumpliría su venganza y sería liberada de sus ataduras terrenales, él sería mandado al mismo lago frío donde sus almas se reencontrarían nuevamente y pasarían juntos la eternidad.

Sus ojos estaban secos, cansado de llorar, de autocompadecerse, estaba libre de toda emoción y sentimiento de culpa, sólo quería volver a verla, sentir su piel, escuchar su voz y ser atrapado por esa mirada salvaje y vengativa que le carcomía el alma.

Cerró los ojos y abrió sus brazos, lentamente se dejó llevar por la gravedad y su cuerpo se fue inclinando hasta que perdió el balance sumergiéndose en el vacío de la oscura noche thunderiana.

* * *

**####**

Continua en...

**El juicio de Lion-O: La ****revolución ****de ****las ****Aves**

**Resumen: Capitulo 5**

Lion-O es juzgado por la élite de Avista, pero la misma, está condenada, un grupo de misteriosas aves conversan sobre sus planes y Lion-O muestra otra cara a su familia, puede ser un líder cruel y muy astuto.


	5. Capitulo 5: Juicio y Rebelión

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters or the series of Thundercats 2011, this belong to Cartoon Network and Warner Bros.

**Notas de autor 5**: En este capítulo cerramos el tema de Avista y el evento que da el poder absoluto a Lion-O sobre la ciudad y que nos hablará un poco del carácter del personaje que explica sus posteriores acciones e intento de suicidio, para luego centrarnos en otros personajes, Cronológicamente es anterior al capítulo 4.

* * *

**####**

Todos los animales son iguales, pero algunos animales son más iguales que otros.

_Rebelión en la granja - George Orwell_

* * *

**####**

**Oculto**

Los ventanales de uno de los edificios más altos de Avista un grupo de Aves, o eso parecían, se reunieron en una sala vacías cubiertas por capas negras, a decir verdad ninguno tenía un pico que le sobresaliera.

-El rey será arrestado de un momento a otro, los concejales nos piden que actuemos.

-Diles que les apoyaremos una vez esté muerto.

-Solamente necesitamos tiempo para que el rey complete su plan, ellos no esperaban perder su capa. Fueron muy impulsivos y no lograron someterlo, sólo lo volvieron más poderoso e inestable, ahora es demasiado para ellos.

-¿Y que pasa con el buitre?

-Él ha sido útil, de momento dejaremos que siga con su plan, su agente espera el escenario que preveíamos.

-Ese buitre es alguien de cuidado.

-Pero no tanto, nosotros no hemos perdido nuestro objetivo, usará nuestra capa y jugaremos su juego sin que lo sepa, la usará para negociar con él, pero nosotros tenemos mejores planes.

-Alterará la búsqueda de la última piedra.

-Eso no nos importa, mientras la aleje de la thunderiana, será nuestro al final y nosotros resurgiremos para dominar el Tercer Mundo una vez más.

-¡Así sea! Dijeron al unísono con voces femeninas y alzando cortas espadas doradas.

* * *

**####**

**El ****juicio ****del ****Rey ****Lion****-****O ****y ****la ****rebelión ****de ****las ****aves**

-Ciudadanos de Avista, con el pesar de mi corazón, los he convocado... nos hemos reunido aquí, hoy, para juzgar a este... asesino de aves.

El abogado de la fiscalía, Tortoise, un pelícano grande y regordete, caminaba pomposamente, siendo seguido por su torpe secretaria una gorrión de un pecho exageradamente grande que atrajo la atención de la concurrencia.

-Hemos sido víctimas de las atrocidades de estos felinos, quienes ahora se quieren hacer con el control de nuestra amada ciudad. Quienes han traído la muerte y la destrucción, manchado el nombre de Avista con una traición.

Lion-O tenía unos grilletes asidos a sus manos, la espada y la garra fueron confiscadas, su capa de Prefecto fue destruida por los rayos plasma que atravesaron su cuerpo en la batalla contra los lagarto, el resto de su séquito corrió con la misma suerte, elefantes y perros, berbils y felinos, todos fueron puestos en custodia.

Horus la paloma caminaba con torpeza, quizás era esa falta de capacidad cerebral, lo que le valió la confianza del traidor Vultaire, pues bien se dice que un gran político sólo confiaría _en __un __idiota __o __en __un __loco_.

El rey thunderiano murmuraba a la paloma que salía y volvía a entrar, al punto de exasperar a su defendido. Tygra y Cheetara estaban llamados como testigos de esa farsa.

-Quizás nuestro leal prefecto realmente...

-_¡__Buuu__! ¡__Fuera__! ¡__Traidor__!_

La muchedumbre en las afueras del edificio de sesiones gritaban sus consignas, incluso en Avista las clases bajas en medida por la especie, dejadas y separadas de las decisiones importantes, la utopía de igualdad, lógica y razón se vino abajo a los ojos de Lion-O, lo que reforzó su decisión.

-He dicho, que el prefecto, _EL __PREFECTO_, quizás realmente _no __nos __traicionó_ sino que en realidad nos ha venido a salvar de estos conquistadores.

-¡_Castíguenlos, castígenlos_! Vitoreaban los más cercanos colaboradores y paleros a pesar que no tenía el menor sentido la acusación.

-El acusado... Rey de los felinos, le rompió el cuello al primer ministro del consejo, quien le reprochaba con justicia su falta de liderazgo en la defensa de Avista ante los invasores. El pelícano cambiaba de postura argumentativa cada que convenía a sus intereses recorrió la tribuna y con sus manos en el aire como si fuese magia, una imagen apareció en medio del salón que dirigía con sus largas palmas cubiertas de plumas.

Era curioso que el primer Ministro estuviera en ese lugar solamente con el cuello sujetado por un collarín, es más, después del segundo pulso, cuando milagrosamente Lion-O volvió a la vida y por el que la gente vitoreaba su nombre, los muertos en toda Avista de forma milagrosa despertaron, aunque muchos atribuyeron esta magia al poder de las piedras, a pesar de que ninguno fue capaz de hacer funcionar la espada o el guante requisado.

-Ejem... Según el médico de la nave, el acusado presenta diversos trastornos psicológicos que lo hacen... no apto para cualquier tarea de liderazgo, episodios psicóticos, claros síntomas depresivos y un desarrollado estrés postraumático que según el mismo doctor y citó:

-Hmp; el paciente presenta TODOS los síntomas de la _"enfermedad del soldado"_ en un estado avanzado, con un fuerte cuadro depresivo e indicios de **posibles** _episodios maníaco-depresivos_, es por consecuencia, _altamente_ **inestable** y puede llegar a la violencia o al **sui****-****ci****-****di****-****o**, si no se le atiende con celeridad.

-El resto del informe lo pueden consultar en sus pantallas holográficas...

Tortoise dejó de leer el dictamen del médico y con teatralidad hizo expresiones con su cara para que se entendiera el punto, un mero trámite.

El médico quiso decir algo en favor de Lion-O pero fue sacado del salón.

-Gracias su _**eminencia**_ médica, su _Se__-__ño__-__ría_, no necesitamos más que su informe, que es... bastante **exacto**.

Cheetara no entendía de qué estaban hablando, pero no parecía que estuviera mintiendo, más cuando vieron el poder que se desató por su estado de absoluta furia, miraba fijamente a Lion-O preocupada.

Tygra estaba mudo de impotencia, quería hacer algo, pero Lion-O negó con la cabeza.

-Pero sobre el mismísimo tema de su locura, no olviden la destrucción de nuestra nave madre, nuestra ciudad insignia, templo de la sabiduría de Al-Batrostóficles y Birdtacoras.

Ambos sabios asesinados con cicuta en juicios sumarios años atrás, lo que desató _la risa_ de algunos de los presentes.

Cheetara dió un codazo a Tygra señalando que mucha gente se estaba retirando y era sustituida por personas sospechosas con largas capas.

En el discurso clímax de Tortoise, quien movía su rechoncho cuerpo y torcía su largo cuello con temeridad circense, que si no fuera por los reflejos de su secretaria, se hubiera hace mucho precipitado al piso de la tarima, no había más que una consigna, zanjar el asunto lo más pronto posible y terminar el trabajo que Vultaire dejó pendiente al no lanzarlos al vacio.

Horus rodeó con sus alas a Cheetara y Tygra, discretamente los fue sacando del lugar, Tygra se resistió, pero Cheetara le hizo notar que era las órdenes de Lion-O, gracias a las luces atenuadas para el realce de la tarima, pudieron escabullirse fuera, Panthro les esperaba.

-No se que está pensando ese chico, pero no es ninguna broma. Señalando los grupos de soldado alados con quienes habían luchado en la plataforma que se aproximaban desarmando a los guardias como suma discreción.

-Deberíamos quedarnos a pelear. Musitó Tygra con los dientes apretados, lo que veía una empresa peligrosa sin arma alguna a la mano.

-No lo creo, aunque no entiendo nada de lo que dijo esa ridícula paloma, Lion-O no parece que quiera que estemos aquí.

-Por lo menos tratemos de alcanzar su espada Panthro, con mi velocidad podría.

-Cuando digo que no quiere nuestra presencia allí es porque no nos necesita, es bastante claro Cheetara, debemos ir con el resto de los animales, miren.

Un grupo de pájaros negros los rodeó en silencio y les colocó grilletes, pero ninguno de ellos fue activado, Horus les indicó que fueran con los demás animales con gestos, Tygra era el que más dificultades presentaba pero Cheetara se aferró a él.

Pasaron grupos de guardias hasta las prisiones en el edificio más alejado, en ese lugar los animales libres de desplazarse por el complejo, tomaron las armas, esperaron con las luces apagadas a la señal.

-Las armas Tygra. Cheetara señaló al guardia que venía con sus cosas.

-Parece que va a ser toda una fiesta, dijo Wily Kat con la pierna enyesada.

-Y que lo digas cachorro, ¿donde está Kit?

-Está ayudando a los soldados a dormir a los guardias.

-Espero que Lion-O sepa lo que está haciendo, Tygra temblaba de ira al ser sacado totalmente de la jugada por su hermano.

-Tygra, haga lo que haga estamos aquí para pelear con él con o sin su aprobación dijo Cheetara con seguridad.

-¡Ja!, pero ese niño nos ha dejado fuera esta vez, ni siquiera ha confiado en nosotros para darnos a conocer sus planes, ese tonto, que estará pensando...

-¡Shhh! Silencio, está por comenzar. El bulldog a cargo del grupo de perros que ayudaron con el aprovisionamiento de Avista se asomó por la puerta, la tensió se dejó sentir en el ambiente, el infierno estaba por comenzar.

* * *

**####**

Los insultos se precedieron unos de otros, Lion-O no sentía otra cosa que ira en su corazón, tenían que aprender, tenían que despertar a esta nueva realidad, ellos no lo sabían pero sus vidas estuvieron condenadas desde que defendieron al prefecto de la ciudad, al llamarle loco, al poner en duda su capacidad de liderazgo, era imperdonable.

Su ira estaba inconsolable, consumieron sus dudas y dejaron únicamente una determinación al rojo vivo.

No soportaba la idea de la traición, quería huir de ella, pero la encontraba de frente.

Lion-O, salió del salón escoltado, las luces bajo la tarima se hicieron más tenues, a pesar de todo, eran las Aves quienes debían castigar a las aves, no debería ser partícipe, aunque él lo instigó.

Horus jugó sus cartas, apostando su salvación o perdición y Lion-O supo que podía explotar esa debilidad, en el fondo sentía asco, pensaba como Mumm-Ra lo haría, pero ser Rey no significa ser una buena persona que viva y coma de su buen corazón, son las decisiones que toma sobre su propia voluntad las que determinan al líder.

Se limitaba a pensar que con mover la espada bastaría, impresionar a la chica, presumir su estatus noble. Nada de eso le sirvió, lo condujo a externar sus emociones reprimidas por años de desamor e ingratitud, sus nuevos compañeros aceleraron su caída, tal vez realmente estaba volviéndose loco.

Sus escoltas le quitaron los grilletes envuelto en un capa se aventuró a los exteriores cubierto por las sombras de los grandes edificios.

En el interior se escucharon los gritos de la muchedumbre, de la élite adinerada y racialmente superior encerrados en esa jaula de oro.

Un leve gesto dió comienzo al más oscuro episodio de su vida, no había vuelta atrás, salvó a los que pudo, pero el resto estaba condenado como su tradición degradante, como su falsa utopía, creada para mantenerlos perpetuamente en el poder, era la rebelión de las aves y nada lo podría evitar, ni siquiera él.

Únicamente algo le preocupaba de su plan en esos momentos, no tenía otro pensamiento en la cabeza, pasara lo que pasara no le correspondía preocuparse, únicamente _vería por los suyos_ y por nadie más.

* * *

**####**

Los primeros disparos se escucharon en el edificio donde se realizó el juicio, era un ruido espantoso, los gritos alertaron a los guardias.

Pronto lo que era una práctica del tiro al blanco se volvió una brutal batalla, de todas direcciones los disparos de armas plasma rasgaban el aire, explosiones de equipos de soldados que reventaban paredes para acceder a los interiores del edificio que albergaba la élite y sus guardianes, el avance fue rápido e inmisericorde.

-_¡Kit!_, debemos salir a buscarla Cheetara! Wily Kat le dijo a la clerigo.

-_Nadie saldrá,_ debemos esperar. Respondió el Bulldog haciéndole ver que no dejarían a nadie salir.

-Cuida tu lengua perro. No tenemos porqué seguir tus órdenes.

-Pero sí las de tu Rey, no se les olvide que estamos todos en esto, replicó el Bulldog a Tygra.

Los disparos aumentaron su intensidad a pesar de ser mortiguados por las grandes paredes del recinto.

-¡Allí viene... ! El Bulldog en voz baja, asomándose a la puerta para abrirla rápidamente.

El grupo miró a la entrada se escuchaban los pasos de varias personas aproximarse, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, era Lion-O que tenía un bulto grande protegido por su capa, era Wily Kit, seguido de Horus y un grupo de aves con armas que se posicionaron guardando a Lion-O.

-Cierren, dijo cansado de correr el trayecto completo rodeando el área de los combates. Wily Kat abrazó a su hermana quien le dedicó un guiño cuando Lion-O que la abrazaba con fuerza, la dejó bajar al ver que era seguro.

Horus le alcanzó la espada y su guante a Lion-O.

-_Ahora estarás a cargo de la ciudad Horus, espero que no me decepciones_, le dijo el rey a la paloma que gorjeó algo que solo las aves y Lion-O entendieron, pero evidentemente era la aceptación de su nuevo puesto de primer ministro que era el único debajo de la posición de Prefecto que ocuparía Lion-O.

Con el paso de los minutos los ruidos de la batalla amainaron.

Fue hasta entonces que los felinos notaron que no solamente había animales de tierra en ese complejo, estaba cientos de aves refugiadas, quizás algunos miles en ese enorme complejo que por su blindaje era el sitio más seguro de Avista, algo que fue demostrado en los combates contra los lagartos.

El sonido de la victoria se dejó escuchar, sus compañeros miraron al joven rey con una expresión realmente descorazonadora, ¿Lion-O había ordenado o participado en una masacre?

Su rostro era inexpresivo, abrazó a los niños que se aferraron a su cuerpo, él los protegió del sonido, de los lamentos de los desafortunados perdedores bajo su capa que seguramente eran rematados por sus enemigos.

Pasado el tiempo ya no se escuchó sonido alguno, era cuestión de esperar por el desenlace.

-_¡__Tomp__, __tomp__, __tomp__!_ Con tres golpes se indicó el fin y el control de la ciudad, Avista les pertenecía.

La gente gritó hasta que el sonido era ensordecedor, comenzaron a abrir las diversas puertas.

Grupos de soldados removieron previamente los cuerpos antes siquiera de aplaudir su victoria, tiraron aserrín en los charcos de sangre, sellando el juzgado, donde el cuerpo de Tortoise se retorcía agonizante.

Lion-O no tenía palabras para su gente, fue directamente al juzgado dejándolos reflexionando lo que habían visto y oído, se dirigía solo a ver su obra, caminando entre los victoriosos que ya se consideraban los nuevos dueños, una clase se vino abajo otra le sustituyó inmediatamente.

Cheetara quiso ir tras él pero Tygra con un rostro realmente duro, se lo impidió, Panthro no dejó a los niños siquiera salir del recinto.

La secretaria del pelícano tenía un arma de plasma en su mano que humeaba con un blanco intenso de la boca del cañón.

-Cerdo inmundo, le escupió, al tiempo que él miraba aterrado tratando de sujetar sus entrañas.

-No, los cerdos no serían tan sucios, llevo esperando esto por años, desde que tomaste mi inocencia y me apartaste de mis seres queridos, desde que me volviste estéril con tus drogas preventivas.

-Llevo esperando por el día de mi venganza, el día de mi liberación. Su mirada desencajada pero decidida contrastaba con la torpe figura que hace unos instantes mostró a la audiencia.

Esa forma de abrir los ojos que reflejó perfectamente su propia situación.

Hizo que el plasma saliera más frío, algo que era capaz de hacer grandes agujeros en su blanco, en vez de limitarse a atravesarlo, los daños que generaba en la gente eran grotescos.

El disparo de plasma en vez de hacer un corte limpio deshizo la cabeza del pelícano que se retorció unos instantes antes de quedar totalmente inmóvil.

Bajó el arma y elevó su rostro al techo, las lágrimas salía de su rostro con abundancia, ella les dió el acceso a la armería, buscó a Horus, le advirtió del plan de sus amos, era el enemigo que permanecía dormido en busca de su momento, de su oportunidad para actuar, un gran juego de traiciones que no tenía principio ni fin.

-¿Qu-qué harás, ahora que ya te has vengado, regresarás a casa con tu familia? ¿Te olvidarás de todo esto? ¿Dime, encontraste la paz, encontraste la absolución... ?

Tembloroso Lion-O le preguntó a la gorrión de la que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

La chica se giró y notó al león, alzó el arma y lo miró con una mueca terrible.

-Señoría, yo... ya no tengo ningún lugar, ninguno al que pueda llamar hogar... -_Sob_-, haré lo que siempre he hecho hasta ahora -_Snif_-, huir.

-¡Pero... y si tu alma se condenase para siempre y si solamente te trajera más sufrimiento!

-Oh mi señor, mi dulce señor Lion-O, a estas alturas, le aseguro que eso ya ha dejado de importarme en absoluto...

-¡Detente!, ¡_Por favor_, no, no lo hagas! Suplicó el león.

¡Blazzzt!

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo del rayo que atravesó su craneo, Lion-O vio la macabra escena sin cerrar los ojos, sin moverse un centímetro de su lugar.

¿Acaso ese era su destino? ¿Acaso no podría salvar a su _persona __especial_? No lo sabía, únicamente ardía de angustia, se había encontrado de frente con algo que no deseaba conocer, pero que irremediablemente intuía.

Quizás era cierto, Pumyra se le escapaba de las manos, no podría salvarle de su sufrimiento un muro infranqueable que no acabaría con la muerte.

El suelo frió fue calentado por la sangre de los desafortunados, su solitaria figura se ocultó entre las sombras, aferrando sus brazos con sus manos, temblando envuelto en pena y confusión.

_Todo era karma_, un destino que irremediablemente tendría que recorrer.

* * *

**####**

Lion-O comprendió que Horus no era una paloma estúpida y un acólito incondicional destinado a la servidumbre, se había visto obligado a ello con Vultaire, quien lo veía como un mero peón, pero bajo el mando de Lion-O no parecía dispuesto a quedarse con las _alas __cruzadas _nuevamente.

Supo manipular de principio a fin la situación, era una obra de teatro que sería presentada como "una razón", como "el motivo" al resto de sus congéneres acostumbrados a la tecnología, a ver la verdad sesgada a través de pantallas holográficas, las grabaciones se repetían una y otra vez, contaban una mentira que al ser repetida se convirtió en una verdad imposible de negar.

Un golpe de estado, una traición al nuevo líder, Tortoise alabando a Vultaire, condenando a Lion-O, mostrado esposado en un estrado indigno de su cargo, negándose a sus acompañantes a defenderlo por la vía armada, realzando su papel de víctima ante una injusticia.

Los leales defensores del pueblo salvando a su líder que entre la batalla no buscó refugio, desarmado se dirigió al centro de la plaza.

Lion-O tomó en brazos a la pequeña felina, la envolvió en su manto, Horus escoltando al Prefecto, llevándolo a donde el resto de la población fue obligada a refugiarse.

El líder derrumbado, preocupado por el destino de Avista, quien en lugar de aplaudir y festejar con una cara seria regresa nuevamente a la escena del crimen, de la masacre y encuentra a la asesina confesa, a quien trata de salvar de su propia estupidez y que cae víctima de su propia arma.

El héroe de Avista mirando desconsolado e impotente.

Un final perfecto donde las escenas violentas habían sido arrancadas de tajo.

Horus estaba orgulloso del resultado.

"_Es __asqueroso__"_, fue la primer impresión de Cheetara, quien no compartió el punto de vista de los que celebraban, incluso sus aliados animales, los robóticos Berbils, los nobles elefantes, los leales perros y uno que otro hombre pez que no había evacuado al despegue de Avista.

Tygra se veía desconcertado, Panthro por su experiencia fue sobrecogido ante las formas y vileza del plan, ¿Acaso este era el verdadero Lion-O? El noble compasivo que se había granjeado la amistad del Tercer Mundo, ¿Acaso en el fondo era tan retorcido como el mismísimo Mumm-Ra?

El poder corrompe, el poder envilece, pero era Lion-O quien decidía la manera. Panthro sintió pena por Lion-O y Tygra enojo porque su hermano les había les había ignorado, no había confiado en ellos a pesar de todo lo que pasaron juntos.

Los cachorros no veían esa interpretación y se dejaron llevar por las mentiras.

Para la clérigo lo único verdadero era esa cara, esa reacción al final de la cinta, ese Lion-O abrazado a sí mismo, había llegado solo hasta ese punto sin nadie en a quien considerase digno de su confianza.

Pumyra había hecho bien su trabajo, se llevó lo mejor de su Rey y lo que quedó era un ser sin identidad, ni coraje para afrontar su realidad.

* * *

**####**

Cheetara dio un paso atrás, Lion-O que se encontraba monótonamente viendo por una de las ventanas del largo pasillo del complejo médico quiso acercarse a ellos, pero la reacción de la clérigo hizo que se contuviera, sus ojos de sorpresa adquirieron una expresión sombría.

Querían escuchar una explicación, pero cuando Horus llegó, Lion-O asumió una postura distante, Cheetara reflexionó su imprudente reacción, le había retirado la mano que tanto quería ofrecerle a su rey, pero aún antes de hacerlo ya se la había negado.

Las escoltas rodearon a Lion-O que se retiró con Horus dejándoles atrás.

* * *

**####**

Era un salón grande donde los líderes y la gente del pueblo veía al joven rey inclinado sobre uno de sus pies, era una escena fastuosa digna de una coronación, pequeñas hojas multicolores cayeron de la parte alta.

Orła, era la flamante representante del nuevo consejo de Avista, apartada del grupo que juzgaría a Lion-O por su oposición a un proceso plagado de irregularidades, era una preciosa águila de plumaje blanco, de ojos grandes y nobles, quien por azares del destino había sido elegida como la máxima magistrada cuando la mayoría de sus colegas sufrieron la suerte de gran parte de la élite de la ciudad, con sus alas puestas sobre Lion-O comenzó la ceremonia de entronización.

-Lion-O de Thundera, Hijo de Claudus, del clan de los grandes leones del Sur. Nombrado eres, _vitalicio_, hasta la misma muerte, _más allá de ella_. Servir al pueblo, servir a Avista, servir a Thundera, _Rey y Prefecto_, Dictador y gobernante.

Una humilde _luréola_ se posó en la cabeza del monarca y le tomó de las manos para que este se incorporara.

-Acepta esta capa que te inviste del poder de nuestra nación y representa la alianza con tu reino, que de ahora en adelante será nuestra nación hermana.

La magistrada tomó la capa negra y envolvió al rey con ella, poseía un doble escudo circular el de la derecha era un bordado del escudo de Avista; un doble triángulo separado verticalmente, deformando las puntas derecha e izquierda a manera de picos y el escudo de Thundera, el escudo de la pantera real negra, insignia de las cinco grandes razas felinas, un curioso escudo, pues la única de los clanes despreciados, incluso por encima de los Tigres, eran las panteras negras.

A Orła le sorprendió sobremanera que el nuevo Prefecto no le mostrara un solo indicio de felicidad a pesar de agradecer y aceptar el cargo, lo cierto era, que no pareció agradarle en absoluto, lo que contrastaba con Horus, presa de la felicidad de pasar de consejero a primer ministro, que a muchos sorprendió y despertó inquietudes.

Tal vez el nuevo Prefecto deseaba un control total, para poner a ese patiño, menos con su historial de ser el consejero del traidor Vultaire, para otros era un astuto movimiento político; Lion-O no perseguiría a los opositores con severidad si estos se alineaban, lo que relajó mucho los ánimos, el ambiente era de distensión.

Para Lion-O la respuesta era simple; _Horus __estaba __hecho __para __ese __puesto_ y sus posibles motivos para traicionarle a futuro sería vagos; que se quisiera volver a ser de nuevo un simple consejero precedido por una largo prestigio como el tonto del pueblo o tomar el papel de líder indiscutible algo que veía lejano.

La confianza de Lion-O en Horus era un mero cálculo político.

Horus conocía sus límites, no estaba hecho para ser un líder realmente, era incapaz de comunicarse con soltura, sin tener el carisma de Lion-O o elocuencia de Vultaire, estaba destinado ser la sombra de alguien más, pero no se podía quejar, la suerte estaba de su lado ya diferencia de Vultaire, que dependía absolutamente de la intriga, no despreciaba la lealtad o el honor.

-!Lion-O! Saltaron los cachorros a los brazos del formalmente nombrado Prefecto de Avista, él los recibió en sus brazos.

Tygra y Cheetara se quedaron en su sitio. Panthro caminó dubitativo.

-No sé Lion-O, si esto es lo correcto, pero cuentas con mi apoyo.

-Lo sé Panthro, solo quisiera que ellos lo comprendieran.

-Chico, es claro que están asustados, más impresionados que otra cosa, espero que entiendan que así es el poder.

-Imagino que me consideraban alguien demasiado débil para este tipo de decisiones. Murmuró.

-Lion-O, tu no eres alguien débil, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, dijo Wily Kat con mucho entusiasmo.

-Cuando crezca quiero ser como tú.

-Y yo quiero tener un novio igual de guapo, dijo Wily Kit sonriendo pícaramente, arrancándole una sonrisa.

-Señoría, es tiempo, dijo la magistrada, que inmisericorde con su deber lo apresuraba para la reunión del nuevo consejo.

Lion-O hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Es momento de que me vaya, por favor, Panthro encargate de los trabajos de defensa, en unos días comenzará, que Tygra y Cheetara se encargue de atender a nuestros aliados.

-Te veremos pronto cachorro.

-Lo dudo mucho Panthro, pero dado que estarás en el consejo de defensa, es probable que coincidamos una veces.

-Oh amigo... Panthro miró al techo con pesar, quería tomar su tanque y salir al camino raso, odiaba un cargo de escritorio, sus músculos se atrofiarían a la larga.

Lion-O se despidió de los cachorros y dedicó una mirada a Tygra quien le volteó la cara. Cheetara se limitó a verle sin expresar ninguna emoción.

El nuevo prefecto suspiró con pesar dejando la habitación.

* * *

**####**

Tygra y Cheetara se quedaron discutiendo en la sala, Panthro no estaba interesado en sus discusiones, los únicos que parecían no madurar eran ellos.

-Nos hemos salvado por los pelos Panthro, ¿Verdad Wily Kit?

-Yo diría que sí Wily Kat, respondieron juguetonamente los mininos. Respiraron relajados.

-¿Que? ¿Ah...? Es decir que no le dijeron nada... Oh, pero _qué __bribones_.

-Je, je. No te parece que está un poco ocupado para esos temas colegita. Wily Kat y su hermana refunfuñaron.

-Kit, Kat, espero que tengan razón, porque si él llega a averiguar lo de su madre estarán en serios problemas.

-No es como si tuviéramos que decirle, ambos miraron a Panthro con malicia.

-¿Oh? ¡Escuchen!, no, ni pensarlo.

-_Ay __vamos __Panthro_ será un viaje corto en el tanque felino. Panthro se agarró la cabeza y con la misma mano jaló su rostro en un tono de tedio.

-¡Miau, miau! Los cachorros hicieron gestos mimosos que lograron que Panthro cambiara su humor.

-_¡Aaa! ¡Que rayos!_ Hagámoslo, pero después de que todo esto termine, los voy a tener a pan y agua por un mes... bueno... no es cierto.

Aunque eso era un buen deseo, Panthro sabía que pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que pudiera siquiera considerar la idea de usar el tanque felino para un propósito tan egoísta, peor aún, cuando las reservas de Thundrilio eran escasas.

* * *

**####**

Continua en **Historias de una Familia Parte 1**

**Resumen de capítulo:**

Cheetara y Tygra lidian con el hecho de que Lion-O haya intentado suicidarse y conocen el pasado de su Rey, mientras descubren un foso en la tierra donde se haya una caverna con la antigua historia de los primeros Thundercats y el asesinato del Rey Leo. Averiguamos el inicio de la maldición racial de los felinos con cola y orejas.


	6. Capitulo 6: Historias de familia 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters or the series of Thundercats 2011, this belong to Cartoon Network and Warner Bros.

**Notas ****de ****Autor**** 6**: Un problema que he tenido es que este relato es muy largo y el sistema de contar la historia no linealmente se volvió un infierno generando incoherencias de ritmo, no estoy de acuerdo con todo lo contado, pero quiero en parte justificar el carácter de Lion-O en la nueva serie de televisión.

A partir del final de historias de familia voy a empezar a ilustrar este fanfic que será un FanComic, además de agregarlé un largo prólogo de la serie animada. Si buscan "El matius dibujando" en su buscador pueden ver las fichas y dibujos que estoy realizando. Hay contradicciones entre los anteriores capítulos y este, espero solucionar cuando pueda revisarlos.

* * *

**####**

Karma: _En las religiones índicas, el devenir, la sucesión de actos y sus consecuencias, por tanto el destino_

**_####_**

* * *

**Historias de familia: Parte 1 "Amor" de familia**

-_¡Lion-O eres un estúpido! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?_ Gritó Cheetara aferrándose con fuerza de los hombros del chico, le parecía una persona completamente diferente, era la primera vez que la había visto perder la compostura, siempre había sido de un carácter determinado y resoluto, incluso para decirle a alguien sin demasiado tacto que todas las cosas hermosas que pasaron juntos únicamente eran _parte de la actuación de su deber como clériga_, esa era Cheetara franca y determinada, un pilar bajo el que _no podía sostenerse_.

Lion-O no quería saber nada de sus falsas palabras de apoyo, de su falsa preocupación, se quitó su manos de encima y la apartó de un empujón con su cara desencajada y sin ninguna emoción salvo sentirse perseguido, sin opción escapar de su prisión, una prisión de los sentidos.

-_¡Estúpido imbécil!_, reaccionó Tygra con furia, cuyo puño se estampó en el pómulo derecho del rey quien trastabilló dos pasos y cayó apenas sosteniéndose de su brazo izquierdo que se dobló en el piso irregular de piedra y escombros, escupiendo la sangre producida por su colmillo que había desgarrado la carne del interior de su boca.

-Tygra, detente, estás exagerando.

Cheetara detuvo a Tygra sosteniéndolo con su báculo, quien miró sin disimular su enojo a Lion-O.

-¿Y ahora qué genio? ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-Yo no les pedí...

_¡__Stukkk__!_

La pierna de Tygra le pegó de lleno en la cabeza y este se dejó vencer estampandose en el piso mareado, se había llevado la peor parte en la caída, aunque sentía que se lo merecía.

-_¡__Basta__!_, Cheetara uso el _momentum_ de su velocidad para alejar varios pasos al pesado Tygra.

-No sé para qué defiendes a ese idiota, más nos hubiera valido dejarlo caer.

-¡_Tygra_!, deja de decir cosas tan horribles, no ayudas en nada a resolver el problema, ella trataba con mucho esfuerzo de ordenar sus ideas y controlar su propia confusión y enojo.

Lion-O movió sus brazos hasta que arrastrados, se encontraron con su cabeza dolorida. Cheetara le quiso ayudar a incorporarse, pero este tiraba sangre abundante de la boca, la rechazó en el acto y esta estuvo a punto de caerse.

-¡Párate de una maldita vez!, se lanzó Tygra, incorporando a su hermano, agarrándole de los holanes de su capa, quien cedió ante la brutalidad de la fuerza de Tygra, apabullado se mantuvo de pie y se separó de Tygra caminando lejos, era una imagen realmente grotesca, verle sangrado, lleno de polvo, sin atinar ningún argumento a su favor.

La luz entraba con fuerza por la boca de aquella horadación, eran 20 o 30 metros de altura, la caída fue sobre el techo de la desvencijada sede de los clérigos.

-No podemos salir de aquí y no tenemos la espada gracias a este... _desconsiderado_, encima el látigo se quedó atorado cuando traté de amortiguar la caída.

-Encontremos otra ruta o nos quedaremos varados mucho tiempo.

-Podrían tratar de subir ustedes dos, podrían dejarme aquí... Lion-O habló en un tono casi imperceptible.

-De eso nada pedazo de idiota, vamos a irnos todos juntos o nadie se irá a ningún lado.

-Pero yo soy... el rey, yo... -_sob_- Lion-O se comportaba como un niño.

-¿Rey? Aquí no parece haber ningún Rey, le respondió zarandeando su cuerpo, pero conteniendo sus impulsos al ver el daño que le había causado.

-¡_Cheetara_, nos vamos! Ella afirmó siguiendo a su pareja sin chistar.

Tygra arrastró contra su voluntad a Lion-O, quien ciertamente no se veía nada bien, en realidad era la imagen misma de la debilidad.

Ellos dos estaban molestos con el chico, pero en ese momento ambos sabían que les era inalcanzable. No podían comprenderlo, saber la raíz de su sufrimiento, no solamente era esa traidora, era el devenir de sinsabores que le fueron llevando a esa horrible decisión abandonandolo todo.

La única manera en que Tygra podría externar sus preocupaciones respecto a Lion-O era la violencia, no era sencillo, no estaba acostumbrado a ser considerado con su hermano, que no le miraba como una figura que pudiera ser un soporte, lo que fuera que tuviera debía manejarlo solo, esa era su propia elección.

* * *

**####**

El príncipe Tygra por un instante sintió placer y emoción al ver la espada a su lado, como un regalo, tal vez el chico había decidido por fin renunciar, pero Cheetara no lo vió de esa manera, para cuando se dió cuenta ella corría intentando encontrarle.

Fue muy lento en reaccionar ante las intenciones de su hermano.

Lion-O se dejó caer de lo alto de la cornisa al vacío donde la piedra dura le aguardaba, se golpeó contra la argamasa dura de la pared al pivotar cuando Cheetara le agarró del tobillo, se volvió un peso muerto que arrastró a la guepardo quien con su velocidad logró tomarlo por muy poco, pero la desaceleración aunado al peso, hizo que el marco de hierro se separara de su base, ella no podía sacar su báculo o ganar la suficiente fuerza para enterrarlo de manera que pudiese sostener ambos cuerpos.

No había ninguna otra pared, no había ningún otro edificio, ella gritó desesperada, Lion-O quedó inconsciente, para cuando el marco de hierro se rompió del todo, se precipitaron al vacío, Tygra la tomó del brazo justo a tiempo, pero él no pudo con el peso de los dos.

Tygra sintió el viento rasgando sus oídos, con sus últimas fuerzas se apartó usando sus poderosas piernas del muro y maniobró para que Cheetara estuviera en posibilidad de usar su báculo, este se estiró decenas de metros, arrastrandolos hasta caer sobre un techo agujereado, justo como había deseado, era la única construcción de su tipo al lado de palacio donde podrían frenar su caída.

El tigre los soltó, giro sobre su eje para lanzar su látigo, la punta se amarró en una viga de madera que atravesaba el techo colapsado.

Con una sincronización perfecta, ambos se tomaron de la mano para quedar colgados mientras el látigo se retrae, por desgracia la viga se rompió, estrellándose en el suelo, salvaron la vida aterrizando en un cúmulo de arena de la pista de pruebas de los clérigos.

Cheetara y Tygra trataron de incorporarse, un sonido recorrió el piso, que vibro con fuerza y la tarima se colapsó antes de que pudieran hacer nada, la felina sin su báculo se precipitó a una oscuridad indecible junto a Lion-O, que en algún momento le soltó y no supo más de sí misma.

Para cuando la guepardo despertó, se dió cuenta que lo peor había pasado, milagrosamente salvaron la vida gracias a que la tarima que quedo inclinada casi perpendicularmente al piso, llenó el fondo con un gran montículo de arena suave a donde ellos se deslizaron y por acción de la gravedad fueron lanzados.

Por desgracia, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, subir por esas paredes perfectamente lisas y duras era una tarea imposible.

Tygra no se contuvo quería llegar a su hermano que estaba incorporándose, quien se había llevado la peor parte. Su sorpresa no era él sino Cheetara la que se abalanzó sobre el chico y lo estampó contra la pared abofeteándole con mucha dureza.

Estaba harta de él o eso aparentaba.

* * *

**####**

Posiblemente una explosión había debilitado el suelo rocoso en la invasión de Thundera, quizás el templo de los clérigos estaba diseñado para ocultar y guardar ese recinto, fuera lo que fuera, ellos estaban en ese lugar, con la pistola de plasma, Tygra disminuyó la intensidad del plasma degradando el rayo hasta que una viruta de luz se acumuló en la punta, era una antorcha artificial pobre pero servía.

Cheetara logró hacer una antorcha de verdad con pedazos de madera de la tarima derrumbada cubierta con tela de la capa de Lion-O que no se opuso a pesar de la brusquedad de Cheetara, para cuando el arma plasma se había sobrecalentado, esa luz anaranjada más intensa de su antorcha, era incapaz de abarcar la magnitud de esa colosal apertura, literalmente se había tragado completamente la tarima.

La gruta era vasta e interminable, con sinuosas figuras finamente talladas en las paredes, la bóveda del techo estaba cubierta por cúmulos salitrosos que se formaron a lo largo de centenares o miles de años generando estalactitas en una gran porción de la entrada, era evidente que se inundaba frecuentemente por los depósitos de arcilla que manchaban las paredes a cierta altura, reduciendo el diámetro del túnel varios metros en las porciones más bajas.

Luego de caminar por la pendiente se encontraron una estructura que parecía algún tipo de altar ceremonial, pero nada que reconocieran.

"Definitivamente era alguna clase de prisión o tumba", pensó Tygra.

Cheetara y Tygra vieron con horror los restos de decenas de grandes esqueletos óseos, montones de ellos.

-Son panteras, decenas de ellas, quizás algunos cientos, ¿que demonios ha pasado aquí...? dijo con mucha calma el tigre.

Lion-O observó que entre los restos se encontraban cachorros, era claro que a pesar de que las panteras eran abundantes, habían otros felinos, todos con cola.

-Es horrible, esto no es posible... Cheetara se apretó a Tygra.

-Mira, hay grabados escritos en la paredes, increíble, son extraordinariamente lisas y blancas como el marfil. ¿Cheetara puedes entender algo de esto?

-No, pero es algo que me recuerda a antiguos grabados en planchas de plata de la biblioteca del clericato, pero no recuerdo que nadie conociera su significado, quizás Jaga, era antiguos tesoros, estos son muy parecidos.

Lion-O los había visto antes, aunque él nunca había entrado al complejo de los clérigos, él ya había estado en ese lugar, pero no recordaba cuándo.

-¡_Apagala_! Lion-O le dijo a Cheetara concentrada en los jeroglíficos, intencionalmente ignorándolo.

-¡_Apagala_!

-Que diablos quieres, que nos quedemos sin luz, respondió Tygra.

-_Eso precisamente_.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba con pesadez, era un fastidio.

Cuando se dió cuenta que ellos lo ignoraban él les volteó la cara y se apartó unos pasos como si fuese a huir, a pesar de lo que hicieron y dijeron, ambos se doblegaron ante la acción de Lion-O, Tygra se acercó a él para atajarle, quien se separó todavía más, Cheetara también se incorporó preocupada.

Cuando ella se dió la vuelta, un chorro de algo viscoso le fue lanzado de todas partes sin espacio para que siquiera gritara, convirtiéndose en una blanca, grande y sólida piedra que cubrió la antorcha quedando en absoluta oscuridad.

-Pero qué demonios, ¡¿Cheeetara, está bien, puedes oírme?!

-_Te lo dije_. Dijo Lion-O sin emoción.

* * *

**####**

_Aquí yace el rey león, Señor de los ThunderCats,_

_ liberador de las tribus, constructor del mundo civilizado,_

_ traicionado y muerto por el indigno amigo._

_Aquí yace la estirpe vil de colas largas y orejas coronadas, _

_expulsado el resto, por siempre viles, _

_por siempre indignos, perseguido, condenados..._

Lion-O pasó los dedos por la superficie con una expresión indiferente.

-Puedes entenderlo ¿Cómo es posible...? Cheetara le preguntó recuperándose en el piso de la sofocación provocada por esa sustancia que Lion-O dijo, era para apagar el fuego, luego de unos instantes en que se endureció con Tygra peleando por liberarla, esta simplemente se hizo pedazos, desperdigándose en miles de partes, eran minúsculas esferas blancas y blandas.

Lo extraño es que había luz, una luz realmente espectral que se fue haciendo más intensa, la pareja de felinos se marearon.

-Es solamente parte de una nave espacial, no sé mucho de esto, pero las he visto antes.

-Pues únicamente que haya sido en una fantasía, porque nunca hemos estado en un lugar así pequeño _suicida_. Tygra estaba sentado en el suelo tomándose de la cabeza.

-!_Hm_! Lion-O le desvió la cara con enojo.

-¡_Ay_! ¿Y qué se supone que haces? Lion-O puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Cheetara que esta muy mareada para rechazarlo.

-Esto es únicamente un proyector psicotrónico, la luz es falsa, es por eso que tienes esa sensación de miedo y vértigo al no usar tu verdadera vista, él comenzó a masajear los sienes de la guepardo y recorrió con sus dedos hasta que llegó a la base del oído y por alguna razón Cheetara sintió un pequeño sonido, un -pop- y el mareo se redujo considerablemente.

-_Oh cielos, es increíble_, el mareo casi desaparece, ella abrió los ojos, pero el dolor volvió, así que él volvió a repetir el procedimiento.

-Imagino que debe afectar al oído medio y tu clan es especialmente delicado, así que el mareo es mayor. Esta luz como he dicho, no existe, es proyectada en nuestra mente, una impresión virtual que es una ayuda visual que se superpone a la luz de la nave, pero aquí seguramente los elementos biofluorescentes ya no deben estar operativos y no hay luz real.

-Siendo sincera, no entiendo una sola palabra...

Trató de limpiarle la herida con su pañuelo que se notaba hinchada, pero en respuesta, él también le desvió la mirada con desprecio. Quizás ella no resintió tanto su actitud, en parte porque estaba impresionada de ver a Lion-O con mucho detalle con los ojos cerrados, era una experiencia única como misteriosa.

-En pocas palabras, alguien hizo un mapa de esta habitación y se proyecta en tu mente, es como si fuera tu recuerdo y puedes caminar por él incluso sin ver u oír, se insertan además las cosas que sean percibidas por el holoproyector.

-H-hablas de magia o hechicería.

-De ninguna de las dos, ¡Ahhh! Escucha de una buena vez, es como lo que te permite moverte a toda velocidad ya Tygra volverse invisible, parte de la tecnología que nos fue insertada a los que éramos esclavos de Mumm-Ra dependiendo de la rama o especialidad, a algunos se les hereda mediante iniciaciones como los clérigos, otros, que se han mantenido puros de raza como Tygra, lo tienen integrado de nacimiento.

-Lo siento Lion-O, pero eso es absurdo. Dijo la chica con su habitual diatriba religiosa.

-¡Pero por Jagaaaa! Estoy rodeado de ineptos.

-¡_Oyeee_! Tygra y Cheetara le espetaron, pero cuando ambos abrieron los ojos la cabeza les dolió tanto que Lion-O se sintió ofuscado por su gran estupidez, a su hermano le dió un golpe que hizo que el efecto desapareciera, aunque este rugió, la realidad es que ya no le dolía y parecía contento, tanto para no abrir los ojos, pero a Cheetara tuvo que repetirle el masaje tantas veces que sus dedo le dolían.

-¿Y-y cómo es que sabes eso, cómo es que conoces esto?

-No lo sé, pero sé de donde procede, aunque igual, no lo entenderías y no parece que tengamos tiempo para quedarnos aquí, al menos yo no puedo.

La felina iba a gruñirle, pero estaba tranquila de que la cordura regresará al chico, pensó.

-Yo, no soy, ningún, _chico_...

Lion-O le ofreció un gesto desagradable cuando ella pensó en él de esa forma.

Ella abrió los ojos realmente consternada... ¿Había leído sus pensamientos, o ella lo había dicho por error? Nuevamente Lion-O tuvo que repetir la dosis.

* * *

**####**

La pareja de felinos se acostumbró a la luz, luego de algún tiempo, la molestia había desaparecido.

Para Cheetara era mágia, ambos estaban divertidos con los objetos tridimensionales que sobresalían de las paredes y jugueteaban representando personas y cosas de extravagantes.

Tal vez era que no podían verlo, que el mapa completo se mostraba ante él únicamente, como fuere, miró esa habitación oscura que era sellada por un vidrio que lucía como una puerta pero sin bisagra alguna que encajaba perfectamente con la pared.

Al interior la oscuridad era producida por una especie de bruma negra espesa, pero si Lion-O se enfocaba en ella, podía decirse que eran como manos que se movían de pared a pared como serpientes.

Una de ellas pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y se lanzó a su cara, en un instante se encontró en total oscuridad.

-¿Es Lion-O? Dijo Cheetara, reconoció a un pequeño pelirrojo, Tygra miró en dirección a Lion-O que se hallaba inmóvil mirando al centro de la habitación que por dentro era una dona conectada a la entrada.

-No él, me refiero... allí, sí, mira, se ve borroso.

-Trae grilletes.

-Pero que rayos... el felino apreció la figura de Lion-O de pequeño con su cabellera rojo trabajando como esclavo.

Los actores fantasmales asumieron sus papeles y contaron una historia en un idioma extraño, pero era la voz de Lion-O no había duda. Los dos volvieron a mirar a Lion-O que tenía cerrado ambos ojos.

Regresaron a ver la proyección cuando Mumm-Ra hizo su aparición en escena, Lion-O en un momento determinado se inclinó ante él y pronunció algunas palabras.

Era la historia de su vida, la historia de un rey, más bien el primer rey de Thundera, antepasado de Lion-O, era una historia bastante simple del rey derrotando a Mumm-Ram del rey gobernando, del rey siendo asesinado por una preciosa pantera que era la misma que lo acompañó en su combate contra el señor del mal.

Le enterró una daga, él parecía que le suplicaba, más bien se lamentaba, tal vez de la traición, mientras la reina leona con su pequeño bebé la condenó a ella ya los suyos.

-Es la historia de la rebelión de las Cola-orejas. Dijo Cheetara.

-¿Crees que estas personas hayan sido parte de esa revuelta?

-No lo sé, tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Lion-O...

Cuando los dos voltearon a verlo, quizás no lo notaron de inmediato, pero se podía observar si cerraban los ojos.

Algo negro, eran unas manos que se envolvieron a su cuello y manos.

-_¡__LION__-__O__!_ El rey fue jalado hacia la pared y tragado por esta, chocaron con la superficie fue demasiado tarde. Cheetara palpó la pared, pero no veían nada salvo el duro muro.

La entrada de la habitación se cerró, Cheetara y Tygra corrieron de inmediato al otro extremo, se quedaron atrapados, comenzaron a sentir mucha pesadez, de pronto, las paredes de la habitación se iluminaron hasta el punto que era imposible abrir los ojos, hasta acostumbrarse a su intensidad, esa vez no era una luz falsa de la que Lion-O les había hablado, en cambio, era una luz intensa y caliente, la mismísima luz del Sol.

Se encontraban en un patio de la vieja y gloriosa Thundera, sólo que sin rastro de destrucción, era asombroso ver de pie todas esas estructuras intactas. Decenas de personas caminaba por el prado yermo descalzos en lo que parecía un día festivo, guardias en las almenas lanzando hojas de colores con sus doncellas que cubrieron las calles.

Tygra abrió los ojos con incredulidad. Cheetara quiso correr, mirando al grupo de clérigos vestidos con sus togas, pero era absurdo, inmediatamente dedujo.

-¡Papáaaa!, el felino dijo en voz alta y miró a su padre, el gran rey Claudus, llevando a un crío de la mano, era Lion-O.

* * *

**####**

-¿Quién eres tú...? Dijo la voz al rey.

-¿Yo...? Respondió sin atinar si era un pensamiento, pero sonaba extraño.

-¿Es que hay alguien más aquí?

-¿Cómo podría saberlo?, estoy completamente sumido en la oscuridad. Era su voz la que escuchó todo el tiempo.

-¿Y bien?

-¡Ejem! ¡Soy Lion-O!

-¡Señor de los ThunderCats, Rey de Thundera!

-¡Defensor del tercer mundo!

-¿Muchos títulos para alguien que no puede verse siquiera la punta de la nariz? Ji, ji.

-_Hey_, no hay porque desconfiar, yo no te mentiría.

-Yo solo escucho a un impostor.

-¿Impostor? Oh vamos...

-Lo deberías considerar hermanito, ya que yo nunca te mentiria.

-¡Hum! ...sí, un impostor... tal vez. No lo sé, últimamente no me he sentido yo mismo.

-Ji, ji, desde donde yo lo veo, quizás no hayas sido tú desde hace mucho tiempo.

-_Quizás_ tengas razón... no tengo recuerdos claros de mi pasado.

-¿Querrías descubrirlos, descubrir tu pasado?

-No lo sé... supongo.

-Pero cuando lo sepas, es posible... que desaparezcas para siempre.

-Por Jaga, ¿Entonces por qué diantres querría saberlo?

-Porqué es la verdad, ya ti te gusta la verdad, ¿Verdad? Ji, ji.

-Ah, si... _la__verdad_... eso es algo que no se escucha muy a menudo por aquí.

-¿Y bien?

-Está bien, creo...

-Toma mi mano y te guiaré.

-Pero está completamente a oscuras, ¿como podría?

-El primer paso consiste en estirar el brazo.

-¿Y el segundo?

-...dejarte llevar, bobo. Su brazo se estiró ofreciendo su mano.

Lion-O sintió un tirón que fue envuelto por una luz intensa, era de día, era un lugar que le traía recuerdos, muy, muy desagradables.

* * *

**####**

El pequeño Lion-O entró en esa habitación, era tan hermosa, cajas y cajas apiladas de hermosos colores, había sido su oportunidad, quería ver el interior se moría de ganas, quería estar allí, quería algo así de hermoso.

Regalos, dulces y manjares, juegos y canciones.

Felicidad, amor y bendiciones.

Caminó entre esas curiosas invenciones, inventos ridículos que los niños adinerados poseían como lujos que siempre le había interesado, dotados de movimientos, movidos por rieles, le había pedido uno a su padre, pero decía que era cosas del maligno, pero allí estaban, qué afortunado eres, qué afortunado... hermano.

-_¡__Príncipe__Lion__-__O__!_, no deberías estar aquí, es el cumpleaños del amo Tyg..., dijo una doncella interrumpiendose a sí misma.

-A bueno, quiero decir, esta es una reunión privada para... los dignatarios de su padre...

-_¿__Qué__haces__aquí__?_, dijo Tygra molesto cuando arribó con sus amigos,

-¡Vete! No estás invitado, tienes que marcharte.

-Je, je, yo quería ver un poquito, je, no te enojes _Tigrito_. Lion-O se justificó ante su hermano mayor.

-No me llames así idiota, mejor lárgate asesi...

-_¡__Tygra__!_ Gritó Jaga. Este se calló de inmediato. Su padre le reprendió severo con una mirada, vio a Lion-O quien le mostró una sonrisa muy amable tomándose de las manos arrepentido.

-_Lo __siento_. Lion-O había hecho algo muy malo.

Su padre lo agarró con rudeza y lo sacó de la habitación, trajo a Snarf y le dió al señor Sparks, su muñeco, subieron al piso superior donde lo dejó en una de las habitaciones de palacio.

-¡Quédate aquí y no molestes a tu hermano, es un día especial para él!

-Sí Papi.

-¿_Papa_?

-¿Qué?

-Podría yo... tener una.

-¿Una qué? Respondió con sequedad.

-Un cumpleaños...

-¿Quien te dijo eso?

-Nooo, nadiee, lo escuché por ahí...

El gran felino lo reflexionó unos momentos.

-Veremos.

La puerta quedó entreabierta por las prisas del Rey, Lion-O desobedeció bajando las escaleras y se acercó para ver un hermosa escena, su padre abrazaba a Tygra con una gran sonrisa, dándole su regalo, le impresionó esa sonrisa, que él nunca le había visto.

En su interior se sentía extraño, dolía.

La misma doncella a la que había salvado por su indiscreción, lo miró y sin que se diera cuenta el rey, le cerró la puerta lentamente.

El pequeño escuchó los sonidos y se imaginó a sí mismo en ese lugar.

La noche caía y Lion-O jugo con el señor Spark, Snarf estaba castigado en una caja, mientras el señor Sparks le daba como regalos unos envases que encontró en el lugar que él agradecía con amabilidad.

Alguien se acercó, parecía que lo estaban buscando, pensó que su padre lo había descubierto y estaba enojado, por primera vez se escondió de él bajo la cama, con el señor Spark y Snarf agarrando a ambos con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, temblando de miedo.

El ogro se fue enojado por no encontrarle, era pesado y grande, pero él no se detuvo a ver, presionaba con fuerza sus parpados, enojado o arrepentido, dió un largo suspiro y tiro algo con fuerza en la basura. Sonaba como un plato rompiéndose en la bandeja donde los papeles amortiguaron el sonido, olía delicioso, pero era algo del ogro, podía ser venenoso.

El pequeño Lion-O comenzó a mojar la cama.

* * *

**####**

-¡Papa, papa!, ¿Verdad que me quieres? ¿Tigrito es malo y siempre me dice que no?, dijo el pequeño, su Papá miraba hacia otro lado ignorando lo que su hijo decía, agarrandole con fuerza de la mano, era un gran felino moviéndose con sus poderosas piernas, su padre era el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

-Papa, ¿verdad que voy a ser tran grande y fuerte como tú cuando crezcas?

El gran felino caminó y refunfuño, su hijo sonrió con su cara llena de inocencia y bondad, Snarf le seguía de cerca lamiendo la mano al pequeño, que le dolía por la fuerza con que su padre le agarraba, su padre era tan fuerte que no se daba cuenta, él sería igual de valiente que su padre y soportaría el dolor de agarrar la mano de todo un macho de la especie.

-Muy bien, en la diana, ja, ja. Ese es mi hijo, gritó emocionado, la muchedumbre ovacionó al arquero que le dedicó una mirada orgullosa a su padre. Este corrió a su encuentro dejándo al pequeño solo.

-Miau, miauuunum, Sarf retosaba, daba brincos y machincuepas. Lion-O reía.

El pequeño se quedó jugando el resto de la tarde solitariamente hasta que Jaga fue a por él y le llevó a su habitación. Jaga quiso decirle algo, Lion-O se divertía con el pequeño gatito que era su mejor amigo y prefirió quedarse callado.

* * *

**####**

-A sus nueve años esperaba con impaciencia nuevamente su fiesta de cumpleaños, creyó que tendría que tener nueve como su hermano ese entonces, que era la iniciación, así que fue emocionado buscando los regalos, buscando la fiesta que debía ser una sorpresa, así que él disimuló, pero buscando y buscando nada encontró.

En cambio encontró a personas vestidas de negro como todos los años en ceremonias a alguien importante, el evento que él siempre se perdía, incluso Tygra se vestía así, pero a él no lo invitaban.

La tarde cayó y no hubo fiestas, ni dulces, ni regalos, ni abrazos o besos.

Su padre estaba bebiendo licor, montones de vasos vacios sentado con una cara de pesadumbre, nunca le había visto así, era alguien deprimido, él quiso acercarse para hablarle de su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero ya fuera por una locura momentánea, los efectos del alcohol o el calor del verano, su padre hizo algo imperdonable.

Él le miró con odio, un odio tan grande que heló el alma de su hijo. Le tomó de la mano con furia, con mas furia de lo que nunca hizo.

-¡Papáaa, me lastimas. Papáa!

El rey no se inmutó con la declaración, lo llevó al cementerio imperial a rastras, un clérigo vio a su majestad, corrió a llamar a Jaga al ver alarmado la forma despiadada en que su hijo daba de tumbos en el piso, cuando las manos no fueron suficientes, lo agarró de su cabellera y le enterró las garras de sus manos en el cuero cabelludo.

Lion-O no sintió el dolor inmediatamente por la adrenalina, pero su cuerpo reaccionó retorciéndose.

Su padre le hizo mirar, le hizo inclinarse a leer, él, quien a sus nueve años ya dominaba la lectura a diferencia de su hermano que a los doce apenas podía leer con torpeza.

-Papáaa, me lastimas, para. -Snob- Lion-O estaba a punto de llorar. No sabía quien era la persona que estaba en la trauma, pero era una señora.

-Ya que eres tan inteligente, ¡lee!

-A-a mi amada... -Snif- r-reina de Thundera, los corazones del tuyo por siempre R-rey Clau-udus -Snif-

nacida el bendito día de... muerta el día del señor...

La sangre recorría la frente del chico, dejó de luchar al entender envuelto en una epifanía de dolor y sufrimiento la verdad.

-Algún día serás rey, no te olvides nunca de su sacrificio, no te olvides el gran dolor que nos has causado, nunca olvides que tú eres el responsable. La borrachera del rey había ido demasiado lejos.

Lion-O lo entendía, entendía a su hermano diciendo que él era el culpable, diciendo que era malo, aunque se esforzara por ser un buen niño.

La había matado, había matado a su madre.

Su cumpleaños nunca llegaría, no era un día de celebración, era el pesar por una pérdida y era el responsable.

-Su majestad, su majestad, por favor, deténgase. gritó Jaga rodeado por otros Clérigos y guardias, a Tygra no se le permitió acercarse pero era algo muy grave lo que ocurría.

-¡Su majestad!

-No importa cuánto lo intente ¿verdad papá?, no importa lo mucho que me esfuerce. Estoy maldito, soy un asesino. Lion-O dijo esas palabras y el rey lo soltó recobrando la cordura, Lion-O cayó al suelo.

-Por eso Tygra me tiró a ese hoyo, por eso me odia tanto.

El rey se tambaleó ante el cuerpo de su hijo que empezó a deducirlo con mucha rapidez, las cosas que en su cabeza negaba, que externalizaba jugando con muñecos, que amarraba y encadenaba en lo recóndito de su mente con su amor y dedicación a su padre, su admiración a su hermano, el muro que les protegía se agrieto hasta que se vino abajo, los muros de su fantasía e inocencia perecieron en el acto.

-El monstruo al que tanto temía... **_era yo_**. El tono era el de alguien adulto, era demente.

Claudus quiso alcanzar a su hijo arrepentido, quien se paró por sí solo mirando la tumba que se erigía frente a él, comenzó a gruñir, la sangre caía más abundante, el rey pensó que era debido a las marcas de sus garras.

Le agarró del hombro, por primera en su vida sentía la necesidad imperiosa de disculparse con su hijo, sintió conmiseración, un verdadero arrepentimiento, había ido demasiado lejos.

Pero quién le miró y se apartó de su mano ya no era su hijo, era la imagen misma del odio, sus ojos poseían tal hambre de venganza, tal furia, que incluso el rey temió a su hijo ese día, cuya borrachera se le fue a los pies. Lion-O se retiró caminando tranquilamente así como se encontraba.

Era como un autómata que no se quejaba, que no lloraba.

Así de repente ese hijo bondadoso e inocente, se volvió frío e inexpresivo. Ya no esperaba fiestas, ya no buscaba amigos, ya no jugaba con los regalos que ahora su padre parecía milagrosamente hacerle, no asistió a ninguna de las fiestas, ni banquetes en su honor.

Dejó de esforzarse, de ser un buen niño a la vista de su padre, lo que más le dolía a Claudus es que desde entonces ni una sola vez le llamase padre, le llamaba Rey, señor, majestad, jamás Papá. Tygra no resintió demasiado que dejara de llamarle tigrito, era incluso más relajante no tenerlo cerca siguiéndole todo el tiempo, ahora era totalmente apático al tigre.

A pesar de eso era diferente, le llamó _raza sucia_ en un banquete, en frente de todo el mundo, que le hirió profundamente.

Su padre lo abofeteó, pero Lion-O no lloraba o se quejaba, se encerraba en su mente y ya no salía de ese transe por días.

En el cumpleaños catorce de Tygra, parecía que llegaba la esperada reconciliación, ninguno de los amigos de Tygra se atrevía a decirle algo o le pasaría lo mismo que a la doncella, a quien Lion-O se divertía molestando de diversas maneras hasta que ésta abandonara el palacio, el futuro rey no olvidaría los desaires.

Se aproximo a su majestad y le sonrió, se subió a sus piernas y la gente rió, Tygra miraba desde lejos refunfuñando.

-Celebra querido padre, celebra bien a tu hijo. Cuando sea rey, voy a matarte a ti ya ese sangre sucia, ji, ji. Dijo con una voz muy amable y pícara al punto de ser tétrico, Jaga siendo un Clérigo abrió los ojos sorprendido por la declaración que Tygra y sus amigos no escuchó.

Lion-O fue bajado del regazo de su padre, quien abandonó la habitación seguido por Jaga.

Hablaba con dulzura a su hermano, pero estaba llena de malicia.

-No nos gusta los _sangre sucia_, ¿verdad hermanito?, la sangre de los sucios traidores, es peor que la de los asesinos, ji, ji.

Tygra abrió los ojos intimidado por su hermano, de pronto Lion-O conocía cosas como la forma en que muchos describen al clan traidor de los tigres, quería pegarle, pero sabía que él lo estaba probando, se retiró juguetón de la habitación.

Lion-O conocía la verdad sobre los tigres, nunca había sido racista, pero sentía la necesidad de castigarle, de mantener ese espíritu de odio, ese sentimiento que lo arropó desde niño.

Pero eso era difícil, quizás su padre o su hermano, pero cuando pateó al pequeño Snarf, cuando incluso a él le mostró su furia y éste volviese una y otra vez, algo en su interior se rompió, quizás su odio, lloró con pesar, lloró y lloró hasta que la última lágrima de su cuerpo se hubo secado.

Abrazó a Snarf y le llenó de besos.

-Lo siento, lo siento Snarf, te amo mucho. El gatito no se enojó, en cambio, se acurrucó perdonándole en el acto, Snarf de todos los seres que pudo conocer era el único que le trataba con amor, ese amor que le alejaba de la locura, era una lástima que que Snaf no fuera una persona.

¿Debía hacer los mismo? ¿Perdonar a su padre?

* * *

**####**

Lion-O quiso disculparse, quiso marchar sobre sus pasos y encontrar el perdón y la reconciliación, pero lo que halló fue dureza e incredulidad.

Le suplicó a su padre, le pidió perdón, le dijo que sería un buen niño.

Él no escucha, nunca lo hizo, asumió que era malo, que era un peligro y actuó en consecuencia.

Lo llevaron a ese frío lugar bajo el clericato.

-Papá por favor, lo siento, lo siento tanto.

-Señor Jaga, por favor.

El clérigo no le volteó a ver, era demasiado penoso, a pesar de la horrible situación, era la orden del Rey.

Era un lugar oscuro, pero entre más se adentraba más luminoso parecía, pero no con sus ojos era una proyección directa sobre su mente.

Lion-O fue empujado y luego encerrado en esa habitación, golpeó el cristal para que le sacaran, Jaga y su padre se retiraron, a su espalda había una bruma negra, eran como manos atravesando el pasillo, no quería entrar pero esas manos achicaron el espacio, presa del miedo se quedó en un rincón.

Lentamente la bruma de manos le cubrió y le apartó en la oscuridad del cristal, los pasillos se iluminaron de ellos salieron grupos de imágenes de la infancia del príncipe, que alcanzaba a gritar en horror y sufrimiento.

Para cuando salió por su propio pie, no recordaba nada, fue recibido por el clérigo Jaga.

Era el mismo príncipe de antes, la amabilidad y corazón alegre regresó, había funcionado.

Aún así, Jaga lo notó al igual que su padre, ese Lion-O, a pesar de ser muy parecido era diferente, distante.

Quizás el resentimiento ya no era odio, pero se reflejó con su actitud rebelde, sus constantes fugas, su falta de interés en todo lo relacionado con el reino, nunca celebró un cumpleaños, nunca aceptó un regalo, no odiaba a su padre, le amaba, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de desafiarlo, competía con Tygra, ya no lo trataba con admiración, sino como a un rival.

Era un ser contradictorio que no mostraba su verdadero rostro, Jaga entendía que a pesar de las apariencias, el chico era un digno rey, pues en el fondo hacía sus deberes y trabaja duro, aunque odiaba que su padre y Tygra lo supieran, no parecía querer darles esa satisfacción, que no vieran lo que podía ser, como un último intento de su antiguo yo de castigarlos.

Nunca le dieron una oportunidad, él tampoco lo haría.

Su padre no tuvo el valor para volver a contrariarlo, incluso cuando le aconsejaba acababa con una cara enojada, una mueca y nada más, era algo que estaba acabando con el viejo.

Esa mirada nunca se fue del todo y eso le rompió el corazón.

Nunca conectaron sus corazones, nunca latieron al unísono y ese fuego... solamente se apagó.

* * *

**####**

-_No era una tumba o una prisión_...

-¿Lion-O, te encuentras bien? No le respondió a la felina inmediatamente, siguió abstraído en sus pensamientos.

Cuando las luces se terminaron, cuando las imágenes se volvieron oscuras y difusas, fueron reemplazadas por la luz ficticia de antes, el león salió caminando atravesando la pared que rodeaba circularmente aquel pasillo y le había tragado horas antes, sin poder mantenerse de pie cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Inmediatamente Cheetara seguida por Tygra se acercaron.

-Es una cámara de tortura... sí, hecha para extraer de un muerto sus memorias, que se repiten una y otra vez hasta que...

-¿Hasta qué...? Dijo Tygra que le ayudó a incorporarse, seguía terriblemente impresionado de lo que aquella maldita sala les había revelado.

-Hasta que los prisioneros mueren de inanición con ese recuerdo, repitiéndose una y otra vez mientras el cadáver se desintegra. Era el lugar donde castigaron a los traidores, la rebelión de los Cola-orejas, aquí encerraron vivos a la mayoría.

-¿Pero cómo has sabido...? Cheetara se dió cuenta que Lion-O no había puesto atención en absoluto a la representación holográfica que ellos vieron al principio, por tanto no sabía nada de lo que ellos comentaron.

-Este fue el lugar donde fue puesto su cuerpo, en "aquel" momento no lo supe, no sabía quienes eran, pero ahora lo entiendo.

-¿Ah?

-Sí, el cadáver del primer señor de los ThunderCats, el lugar donde ellos pusieron su cadáver.

-¿Lion-O, no te entiendo, qué quieres decir? Ella le palpó la frente y le revisó la cabeza por si tenía una contusión.

-Fue Panthera, sí, ella fue, le asesinó... eso nos condenó, condenó la alianza.

-¿Alianza?

Cheetara, ni Tygra sabía lo que pasaba, la felina no entendía en absoluto aquella experiencia tan vívida del pasado doloroso de su rey, pero su enojo fue absorbido por una profunda compasión y le abrazó con fuerza, perdonándolo desde el fondo de su corazón su locura.

No podía decir que esto fuera una coincidencia, quizás era el destino. Ella le mostró que no seguiría sus órdenes, que era demasiado impulsivo y errático si las cosas no le favorecían para ser seguido por nadie, trataba de enseñarle una lección, debía entender por sí mismo su error y casi le cuesta la vida.

Había decidido acabar con el conflicto entre los hermanos, pero eso dejo la puerta abierta a que Lion-O perdiera de nuevo el rumbo y encontrara a Pumyra, trataba de demostrarle que estaba allí para él, es solo que no escuchaba.

Debido a la falta de confianza con el grupo, no les había hecho partícipes de la masacre de Avista y eso, aunado a sus experiencias previas, eran la causa de su derrumbe emocional, ...había algo más, algo que no decía; Lion-O no sentía que Cheetara fuera alguien digno de su confianza, a quien pudiera acudir por un consejo, creía que su lealtad pertenecía a su hermano.

Temía que él entendiera que su único defecto como rey era mantenerlos a su lado, quería decirle la verdad, pero eso no lo tomaría bien.

Había sido testigo de ese lado de Tygra que no quería ver, confiaba que su lado bueno ganaría con el tiempo, pero vio en Tygra la raíz podrida de aquella hermosa rosa roja, coronando el centro del jardín de rosas blancas.

Revivió ese día, el momento en que Jaga le enseñó aquella flor solitaria del huerto. Era la flor que Tygra un día le regaló, que había robado, arrancado de su tallo, una flor que se resistió a morir y de ella otra retoño.

Se identificaba con dicha flor, es más, pensaba que Jaga se refería a su caso en específico cuando hablaba de ella, pero era lo contrario, hablaba de Lion-O, la flor nacida de la desgracia.

La flor de _Day Astrid*_.

* * *

**####**

Continúa en **Historias de familia parte 2: Clarividencia.**

**Resumen del capítulo siguiente:**

Lion-O comienza a cuestionarse sobre sus acciones pasadas, sobre sus dudas de si Pumyra estaba realmente muerta. Vultaire habla un poco más de su plan. Los felinos planean su viaje para ir por su madre.

* * *

**####**

*Day Astrid es la flor que Tygra le entrega a Cheetara, que tiene el poder de dar un día más de vida.


	7. Capitulo 7a: Historias de familia 2

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the characters or the series of Thundercats 2011, this belong to Cartoon Network and Warner Bros.

**Notas de autor 7:** El capítulo 7 es bastante extenso por lo que estará dividido de forma que sea menos cansado para el lector. He introducido alteraciones en la historia para corregir problemas de coherencia narrativa, pero ese proceso no va a detenerse en cuanto más avance, no he decidido si se hará en formato de comics o un libro con ilustraciones que sería mucho más rápido, las primeras páginas de prueba se publicarán pronto.

Me siento feliz de que revisando los capítulos de la serie original se puede reconstruir con bastante precisión lo que los escritores quisieron hacer, aunque no los siga formalmente, porque la construcción de las relaciones es débil y sin profundidad. El capítulo 7 es para normalizar lo que escribí al inicio con unos Thundercats 2011 más simétricos a los originales.

Este capítulo es un para reducir un poco el Hype o Hipérbole narrativa y explica mejor toda la trama.

Si buscan "El matius dibujando" con su buscador pueden ver los diseños actuales que estoy haciendo para este fanfic.

**Capitulo**** 7 ****A****: ****Clarividencia**

* * *

**####**

**Enemiga ****mía (I)**

Las gigantescas raíces petrificadas despuntaba en las salientes de aquella ladera, más bien una pendiente aberrante donde ambos cansados seguían peleando a muerte, Lion-O no le habló, en realidad desde un primer momento fue poseído por una ansía loca de matar a la puma.

Pumyra cambió su expresión furiosa a una histérica, Lion-O lanzó una estocada que amenazaba su garganta pero la desvió de último momento, el rey iba totalmente en serio, ella con una daga le rasgó la capa sin lograr su objetivo, pese a que la sangre brotaba de la piel del felino, el rey era inmisericorde, la espada hizo añicos la suya y se estampó dolorosamente en el suelo.

Con sus piernas se elevó de un poderoso salto, la espada describió una parábola asesina.

-¡Lion-O! Por favor, lo prometiste, prometiste que estarías de pie a mi lado. La puma le suplicó.

Eso hizo que Lion-O se detuviera en el acto desviando su objetivo, saliendo del estado que le poseía, se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerlo.

-¡Ja, eres el mismo ingenuo de siempre!, elevó sus brazos, golpeándole en la barbilla y le disparó al pecho con su arco retráctil, haciendo que el león fuese arrastrado a la orilla del colosal tronco.

-¡Como si yo fuera a decirte tal cosa, voy a matarte aquí mismo y llevaré tu cabeza a mi amo!

_¡__Zaaam__!_

Pumyra lanzó una patada y giró sobre su cuerpo con una mano golpeando a Lion-O varias veces, quien instintivamente le devolvió el golpe girándo completamente el tronco y golpeándola con el guante de batalla, lo que la obligó a trastabillar, dando con la rama equivocada que se partió por la mitad, precipitándose en las enormes cataratas donde desembocaban las aguas rosadas del peligroso _Río __de __la __Desesperación_ [Ref. Orig. Series].

-_¡Ahhhhhh!_ La felina grito, tal si despertase momentáneamente de un sueño, sus ojos querían salirse de sus órbitas del miedo, pero la fuerte corriente de aire le obligó a cerrarlos, una sombra apareció atajando el viento, la envolvió con una cálida sensación que apartó el miedo.

-¡¿Lion-O...?! Él no le respondió, solamente la envolvió con fuerza en sus brazos.

-A pesar de todo... entonces, si es lo que quieres, muramos juntos... _majestad_. Por un momento el león sintió que la puma le rodeó con sus brazos hundiendo su cara en su pecho, o tal vez era que él apretó su cabeza contra la suya con la presión del viento, fuera lo que fuera, ésta vez él iría con ella y no la soltaría nunca más.

* * *

**####**

**El ****pozo ****de ****Lázaro**

Lion-O literalmente había tocado fondo o por lo menos eso pensó inicialmente, miró ese profundo y oscuro pozo en el que se encontraban, caminó hacia afuera con decisión, el dolor se había marchado a algún lugar se había liberado de la mentira y la verdad había brotado entumeciendo su cuerpo.

Era otro callejón sin salida, un "camino muerto" del que debía salir, Cheetara tenía razón, él era incapaz de ver los callejones sin salida aún cuando están enfrente [Ref. Ep. 15], en poco más de dos meses había experimentado como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, el cansancio le superó, lo absorbió por completo y helo aquí, en un hoyo que reflejaba lo bajo a lo que sus emociones le habían llevado.

El lado blanco al frente de su capa se iluminó gradualmente, parecía misterioso, pero Cheetara notó que la tela manchada ahora se veía completamente negra y limpia, hizo el camino de regreso a la salida, seguido de Tygra y Cheetara, ninguno de los dos le inquirió sobre la capa más bien sintieron aliviados por una luz auténtica.

-Podrías habernos dicho que esa cosa podía hacer eso, arguyó Tygra, pero Lion-O estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y continuó caminando.

-_¿A donde vas?_ le preguntó Cheetara.

-No sé ustedes si piensan quedarse a vivir en este lugar, por mi parte quisiera darme un baño y dado que la única salida es por la que entramos...

-¿Y como piensas subir estrellita del firmamento?, ¿volando? Tygra habló malhumorado.

-_Precisamente_. La pareja de felinos se miró el uno al otro preguntándose si había perdido la razón.

La luna se retiraba y el alba mostraba sus primeros rayos reflejados en las nubes, Lion-O miró al cielo y cerró sus ojos como haciendo una plegaria, se tomó de los brazos y bajó la cabeza.

-Por lo menos ya no caeré más bajo. El tono era casi imperceptible.

-Solamente queda... ascender.

* * *

**####**

Eran gigantescas, se armaron en un torbellino de viento, las plumas se fueron separando de la tela de la que no quedaron trazas, las alas eran tan negras como la noche.

-¿Pero, pero qué demonios es esto?, Tygra abrió los ojos hasta que se le salían de las órbitas, Cheetara dio varios pasos atrás y acabó reclinada sobre sus posaderas que aterrizaron en la arena suave.

-No creerás que puedes ser Prefecto de Avista sin la capacidad para volar.

-¿Cómo, cuándo... por qué no dijiste nada?

-Si no mal recuerdo, me golpeaste, luego; ella rompió la capa, así que pasó algo de tiempo hasta que esta se restaurara. Por lo demás, _TODO_ el grupo, salvo ustedes dos, saben lo de la capa.

-¡¿Ah?!_ ¿Cu-an-do, do-don-de?_ Cheetara tartamudeaba, ella odiaba la tecnología, era tan monstruosa, la magia no le intimidaba, pero esta "cosa", era simplemente un sacrílego.

-El mismo día que la recibí, ¿no recuerdas? Cheetara recordó que Tygra y ella estaban discutiendo en ese entonces y no se pararon a hablarle a Lion-O el resto de su estadía en Avista, estaban molestos por su decisión, no por lo que había hecho en sí, sino por ignorarles completamente.

Cheetara se sintió extraña, Tygra igual, pero Lion-O no podía llevarlos a ambos, subió a clérigo en sus brazos y ascendió a toda velocidad hasta descender con gracia en el piso de la boca de aquel pozo. Era curioso, parecía que nadie había escuchado siquiera la conmoción, ni el ruido.

-A penas me he dado cuenta, pero ¿nadie parece haberse enterado?, dijo Cheetara. Lion-O lanzó una cuerda, al tiempo que la guepardo corría a toda velocidad recuperando su bastón, que brilló al dejar sentir su fuerza espiritual.

Los dos tuvieron que jalar de Tygra porque él no era capaz de encontrar un lugar de la superficie del pozo donde encaramar sus garras y Lion-O se lastimó el brazo derecho con la caída. Cheetara observó al chico con sus ojos inquisitivos, no parecía la misma persona que momentos antes se había tirado desde esa cornisa.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Le dijo sin esperar a que Tygra llegara a la superficie.

-Es rara la pregunta viniendo de tí... Cheetara abrió los ojos sin entender a qué se refería, él no la volteó a ver ¿La estaba culpando?

-...si lo pienso con detenimiento, la verdad... es que no lo sé, quiero decir... ¿Ah? Hace unas horas era claro, pero en este preciso momento, incluso yo lo veo como una verdadera locura, estaba como en un sueño, no puedo decirlo, me he sentido así desde...

-¿Sí?

Lion-O se quedó en silencio recogiendo la cuerda, le era difícil recordar, sin duda descubrir que Pumyra era una traidora fue algo terriblemente amargo, pero después de la experiencia de Cheetara, quizás era que se había acumulado... no había manera de justificarlo.

No se explicaba esos momentos de furia, esa depresión repentina, el cambio tan dramático de carácter, sin duda tenía muchas cosas por las cuales llorar, pero se había convertido en un crisol de emociones sin explicación alguna, no era solo el cansancio había algo más.

Era como si estuviese luchando, sí, parecía que estaba defendiéndose, más que sentirse mal era una opresión horrenda, por alguna extraña razón se había esfumado al caer en ese pozo.

El rey león, la miró faltando un estrecho tramo para que Tygra estuviera libre, tanto para que lo escuchara, le dedicó una mirada muy intensa, que hizo que la fuerte y decidida Clérigo le apartara la cara apenada.

-¿Sabes Cheetara?

-Díme.

-**_Te amo_**. La chica abrió las manos de la sorpresa y Tygra cayó varios metros, al león le dolieron las palmas por el paso de la cuerda haciendo un gesto equivalente a esa sensación, ella se recuperó de su sopresa lo más que pudo y sostuvo la cuerdo intentando no caer.

-¿Por qué tienes que decir eso en este preciso momento... ? parecía que lo decía con desagrado, la verdad era, que su rostro se torno en indescifrable para el rey.

-_¡Ug! Imagino, que sólo quería que lo supieras._ Lion-O estaba en su límite y su brazo amenazaba con desprenderse.

-Sábes bien que yo... _no puedo_ responder a esos sentimientos.

-_¡No me importa, te amaré igual, hasta el día de mi muerte!_

La declaración fue tan abierta y decidida que su corazón latió con fuerza, apretó los dientes y como mejor pudo tiro con nerviosismo, tanto para que él lo sintiera. Era raro este sujeto que tenía delante, siguió como si nada asiéndose de la cuerda, no le apartó la mirada intrigada hasta que el brazo de Tygra emergió.

-Me he perdido de algo, o es que ustedes dos, _par de bobos_, se divertían lanzando la cuerda. Hablo en un tono enojado.

El tigre no pareció advertir la conversación de Cheetara y Lion-O, por lo que para el león era evidente que la tecnología o la hechicería de aquel lugar impidió que el sonido hiciera su trabajo.

"_Es __cierto_..." Lion-O se dió cuenta que las alas se abrirían automáticamente en una situación de peligro, por lo que el intento de suicidio tenía aún menos sentido, era parecido a estar sometido a una voluntad que le era ajena, a su mente vino Pumyra.

-Quizas _Jaga no me dijo toda la verdad_. Se hizo a un lado al tiempo que la clérigo y Tygro le veían detenidamente _¿__Jaga__?_ Ellos pensaron al unísono.

-_Ha desaparecido_. Lion-O apuntó al agujero que se había tragado la duela y la tarima de madera. La pareja de felinos volteó e igualmente lo notaron, inmediatamente el frio viento que parecía ausente, dominó acompañado de sonidos matinales el ambiente, pájaros que salían del nido, la fauna que se apoderó de los abundantes matorrales que surgieron en las calles destruidas y un Panthro con cara de pocos amigos rodeado de gente del pueblo y de la ciudad.

-Pero qué demonios pasa, dijo Tygra, a la vez que Cheetara palpó la superficie dura y rocosa propia del valle.

-Imposible, se ha vuelto roca sólida, sentenció la Clérigo.

-¡Ouch! Lion-O sintió el tirón de los esguinces y el cansancio, Cheetara y Tygra pasaron por lo mismo. Lo que fuera que había pasado en ese lugar, dejó de funcionar. Cheetara trató de agarrar a Lion-O que se golpeó al caer al suelo, pero sus rodillas se doblaron, quizás el que más entereza tuvo era Tygra quien sujetó a Cheetara.

-Por los bigotes de Jaga, ¿donde rayos se metieron para quedar así?

-Sinceramente Panthro, no lo creerías si te lo dijéramos.

Panthro cargó a Lion-O en sus brazos.

-Espero... ¡Aghh! Ty-gra, que hayas cerrado la puerta antes de salir o los pequeños... Lion-O recordo.

-¡Ay demonios! Tygra se tomó con la mano libre la frente.

-Lo siento.

-N-no te deberías disculpar, la culpa es mía. Cheetara y Tygra esperaron la explicación.

-Yo soy el responsable de esto y todavía... ¡Ouch! N-no sé realmente explicarlo, pero les p-prometo que no volverá a suceder, es lo que les puedo de decir de momento.

-Muy bien chico, pero espero que no olvides nada de esto, no ha sido agradable en absoluto. Remató Tygra.

-Oigan bola de "melocotones con patas", podrían al menos explicar todo lo que ha pasado antes de ignorarme completamente todo el camino.

-Además, no creo que debas preocuparte por los chicos, lógicamente fueron ellos los que dieron la alarma _GENIO_...

-Oh, vaya, entonces General... interrumpió Lion-O quien quería que acabara.

-¿_QUÉ_ por Ramalak, qué?

-Solo llévanos de regreso a la habitación para que descansemos un par de horas.

-¿Ahh?, lo dices como si tuvieras pendientes más travesuras.

-No es eso, pero debes preparar la misa, es una de las razones por la que he vuelto ayer.

-¿Misa? ¿Acaso planeas morirte?

-Si yo te contara, dijo Tygra casi divertido, pero el codazo de Cheetara sobre sus adoloridas costillas lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Es mi c-cumpleaños... dijo con dolor el león que apretó su garras sobre los brazos de Panthro.

-Pero qué tiene eso... ¡Oh... ! Ya veo... está bien pequeño. Panthro miró a Tygra, quien lo había olvidado completamente.

Ya en su habitación Lion-O dormía profundamente, Cheetara le limpió las heridas, estaba decidida a no dejarle escapar esta vez, Wily Kit y Wily Kat estaba somnolientos y se rindieron pronto al ver que ellos regresaron, tanto que no se detuvieron a pensar en sus heridas, Tygra miró el guante y la espada, dando un suspiro que desató un reproche de la clérigo.

-¿Qué? Se vale soñar, ¿No? Ella hizo un gesto con los ojos hacia el techo y le tiró una almohada, él se reía juguetonamente, invitándola a acostarse juntos, a lo que respondió sacando su pequeña lengua, que hizo que el tigre se riera aún más.

A fin de cuentas, ya estaban en casa.

* * *

**####**

**El ****legado ****de ****una ****madre**

La misa en el mausoleo de la reina fue poco vistoso, demasiado improvisado, eran muy pocos los miembro de la corte que había retornado a Thundera, todavía mucha gente estaba rezagada sin saber de las noticias, ocultos en las aldeas y ciudades lejanas a donde la mayoría se refugió.

Cheetara fué la única clérigo en realizar las exequias, ninguno otro había regresado, Lion-O no había puesto en duda su puesto a pesar de lo sucedido, a pesar de que ella realmente era más una compañera de viaje atada a Tygra que una clérigo, pero sentía que esa lenta cadena era jalada hacia el rey de nuevo, que sin ningún temor le había declarado su amor, ella nunca le había dicho a Tygra que le amaba, el mismo Tygra no era capaz de decirlo, se sentía satisfecha de que el rey parecía haber tocado fondo y como dijo ascendió.

-De no haber nacido... Cheetara, como Wily Kit y Wily Kat posaron sus ojos en Lion-O.

-...tú no estarías muerta, quizás es que... desde un principio. Era un extraño en este mundo, alguien que robó la vida de otro sin derecho a ello. Lion-O recargó su frente en el busto de piedra azulada de la reina.

-Lo siento.

Lloraba en silencio aferrándose a las comisuras de la estatua de una bella talla.

-Venga pequeño, no te tortures, le dijo Panthro a Lion-O. Ella estaría orgullosa de tí, te hubiera amado, como sólo la reina sabía hacerlo, con todo su corazón.

Lion-O se volteó y bajó la cabeza con sus ojos fijos en el piso.

-Tú no únicamente te pareces a ella en las facciones de tu rostro y forma de pensar, sino que igual, heredaste lo más importante de esa buena mujer; su nobleza y amor por la gente, algo que tu padre nunca tuvo, con su pérdida quiso imitarle y eso se demostró algo imposible, a ti eso te sale natural.

-No lo olvides, tu mayor poder es la capacidad para hacer de otros tus aliados y hasta ahora nadie puede negarlo.

El joven rey no respondió pero hizo un gesto muy ligero, dando a entender que agradecía las palabras del general que le abrazó con paciencia.

Si la reina se hubiera casado con él, si esos impedimentos raciales no lo hubieran evitado, seguramente Lion-O hubiese sido su hijo, un felino no demasiado fuerte para ser un rey, pero un buen chico al fin, del que cualquier padre estaría orgulloso, salvo Claudus, obsesionado con su propia imagen de lo que Rey debía ser.

* * *

**####**

Cheetara no había visto esa forma de actuar del joven rey, contrastaba con la manera en que había sido durante su viaje; una personalidad inconstante.

A veces agresiva, otra veces impaciente, otras irresponsable, era difícil de entender. Pero la verdad era que Panthro parecía conocerle bien y Tygra no pareció impresionado, por lo que esa era lo más aproximado a su realidad cotidiana, ni agresiva, ni determinada, frágil, era por eso que Tygra intentaba pasar sobre él siempre, por eso lo consideraba débil.

Lo que vieron en esa habitación, su memoria liberada, le había hecho algo adicional a su personalidad, o quizás... era al revés, esa era la verdadera, la máquina había cambiado muchas cosas, generado hoyos, reemplazados otros.

Era un niño dulce y triste, siempre creyó que la vida de un príncipe como él, era una vida de diversión y ocio, en cambio más parecía un niño huérfano jugando abandonado por un padre cuyo odio tomó lo mejor de él, en vez de protegerle, la única prueba de su amada esposa se convirtió en una muestra de un crimen, Jaga le advirtió de algunas cosas, le preparó para otras, pero este oscuro retrato tras el rey era espeluznante.

Le daba miedo este rey, uno que no temía decirle a alguien abiertamente lo que pensaba o lo que sentía, a pesar de la concurrencia no ocultaba su sentir, algunos lo podrían calificar de débil, eso la puso inquieta, mostrarse así tan abiertamente era un imán para la traición y aspirantes que a sí mismos se veían más fuertes y merecedores del título, Tygra en primer lugar, quien se mostraba más que impaciente al examinar detenidamente la respuesta de muchos diciendo, _"debe ser un error que este sujeto sea nuestro salvador, ¿no se habrán equivocado?"_ Tygra refunfuñó al leer en sus cara lo que claramente pensaban, como si ellos fueran mejores.

* * *

**####**

El rey de los ThunderCats seguía sin comprenderlo, si Jaga le había mentido, era que quizás nada de lo visto era totalmente cierto, había un grado de discernimiento personal, no podría creer que Pumyra fuera un alma en pena resucitada, él la había visto comer, degustar, sentirse cansada, beber agua, era diferente a lo que vió con el clan de los tigres [Ref. Ep. 18].

En ese caso lo intuyó inmediatamente, ellos eran raros, no salían de día, ni comían, pero estaba el tema del monstruo, el Sycorax, que era capaz de salir en pleno día.

Sin embargo, Pumyra era diferente, algo se le escapaba, la idea se posó en la punta de su lengua...

"Eso es, en los primeros dos casos, ambos tenían dos caras, más bien, eran como la mezcla de dos seres; uno era el ser que se podía mirar a simple vista, el otro, su verdadera forma"

"Sí realmente Mumm-Ra era capaz de revivir a alguien, nunca le había mostrado esa habilidad y con el número de enemigos que tenía Thundera... deberían ser miles."

"Es un mentiroso nato, capaz de transformarse en Panthro para matar a su padre o cambiar la mente de alguien para que traicione a su pueblo, como Grune, no podía confiar en cada palabra que decía"

Siendo tan poderoso, se daba cuenta que Mumm-Ra gustaba de otros métodos retorcidos para obtener lo que quería. Era el placer de quebrar la moral y la voluntad de sus enemigos.

De cualquier manera, estaba especulando, si estaba viva o no, eso no cambiaba nada la situación, era un enemigo y los demás estaban dispuestos a tratarla de esa manera.

"Por otro lado, no había restos" Sí, era notable que ningún resto, ni siquiera la ropa estuviera en ese lugar, solo un pendiente parecido al de Pumyra, aunque por una razón no era exactamente igual, demasiado raro.

"¿Algún ser que no conocía controlaba a su amiga?, ¿uno que ellos no habían notado...? ¿o es que lo habían visto a plena vista, únicamente no fueron capaz de verlo?"

Sus pensamientos se posaron en el otro problema, esa sensación que sintió en Avista, ese salto desde la cornisa, estaba seguro que no era completamente él, ciertamente se sentía muy mal, pero eso iba más allá de lo imaginable y todo para que no hubiesen consecuencias al final, dado las alas de la capa.

Se preguntaba si el encuentro con esa extraña máquina era más que una aleatoria coincidencia, a pesar de los duros recuerdos, se sentía libre de una pesada carga, de una extraña lucha constante, una obsesión por no darle el gusto a su padre de convertirse en su herramienta, del perfecto rey que siempre había deseado, en vez del frágil y débil que obtuvo.

Le había dicho a la "clérigo traidora" que la amaba, era lo primero que le vino a la mente, lo dijo sin pensarlo, sin temor alguno, no decía mentira alguna, todo había sido falso con ella, un encargo del viejo escudero de su padre, pero aún así sabía que era imposible equivocarse, le quedaba superar el hecho, ella hizo su elección, no se lo guardaría para sí, él hizo la suya.

Se preguntaba si la odiaba, no lo creía, quizás era esta nueva sensación de acostumbrase a ser decepcionado.

-Vaya pequeño, al parecer he llegado a un callejón sin salida del que no puedo salir.

-¡Miau, uiii! Snarf despertó por las caricias del príncipe que lo mantuvo en su regazo. Su patita vendada parecía que se había fortalecido, lo médicos de Avista era realmente buenos en su trabajo.

-Es evidente que no estoy hecho para ser un _Don Felino_. ¡Hmm! Ese tigre ingrato me da envidia, miraba a tigro que era seguido por una corte de chicas que lo halagaba como el salvador de Thundera y él no se negaba, seguido por su malhumorada guardia, la clérigo de Tygra.

-¡Pfff! ...amor eterno, tal vez no lo sea tanto. Un pensamiento indigno cruzó por su mente, negó con la cabeza y alzó a su gato con sus brazos, quien no pareció divertido por el hecho de que lo sacaran de su relajamiento, Lion-O se recostó en el pasto recién cortado de palacio cuya cabeza coronada hierro fundido oscuro, el busto de una pantera estaba por ser recolocada por el poder de las grúas creadas por Soul Server, a quien Lion-O prefería llamar Maese Soul.

Sus pensamientos volaron hacia esa bella pantera negra, está intrigado con su traición a Leo, de que fuera ella la que había empezado el odio racial con los Cola-oreja. ¿Por qué había traicionado a Leo? Parecían una buena pareja.

-Quizás debemos tener algo mal, quizas los ojos azules o la cabellera pelirroja... un factor, un imán para los traidores. Por primera vez se cuestionaba seriamente la relación que la Reina y su padre sostuvieron, tal vez de alguna manera ella no le fue fiel, aunque viendo la cara de su padre no se culpaba. No era algo que quisiera conocer, por lo que pasó el resto de la mañana observando el lento reconstruir de su nación, de su reino.

* * *

**####**

**Los ****planes ****del ****Señor ****Vultaire**** (****I****)**

Orla estaba nerviosa, el contacto se había perdido, su plan había fracasado de alguna manera, pero para Vultaire era una ganancia, aprendía rápidamente de la situación, a pesar del fallo, se dió cuenta que no lo era completamente.

Nunca había sido su intención para empezar, la capa le protegería, su plan no había cambiado en absoluto, conocía de primera fuente los sucesos, la fragilidad del príncipe era su acceso a un nivel de poder mucho mayor.

Tratar de arrebatarle esos sentimientos había demostrado ser un error, que inmediatamente corrigió en cuanto recobró el control, para eso se vio en la necesidad de enfocarse en aquella otra thunderiana de la que Orla le había contado.

En vez de reprimir debía redirigir esas emociones, era una fortuna que en el fondo de su corazón, el thunderiano guardase esas potentes emociones hacia la otra felina.

Había considerado usar a la puma, pero era demasiado riesgoso en ese momento, toda vez que era una espada de doble filo, no sería la carta del triunfo que él había previsto, sino que igual lo sería para Mumm-Ra y eso lo quería evitar a toda costa, debía por tanto reprimirse ese deseo hasta que fuera oportuno liberarlo.

El rey thunderiano era manipulable y no era porque fuese débil, eso no podía obviarlo, pero viendo la facilidad con que el tigre le había quitado la espada y la garra que tanto buscaba Mumm-Ra para apostarla [Ref. Ep. 25], se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros eran una fuente nata de negatividad e inestabilidad, menguando su liderazgo.

Al separarse de la capa y apartando a sus amigos, esto último por una cuestión meramente subjetiva como la vergüenza, se había hecho con el "liderazgo" de Avista y sin demasiado decoro, dio un golpe de estado. Los del consejos fueron unos tontos al querer manipularlo sin esperar a que se resistiera en su subconsciente, eso los llevó a la ruina, Vultaire podía ser más sutil y saber cuando debía presionar.

Deseaba la verdad, él podía _mostrársela_, deseaba salvar a la chica, él podía _ayudarle_. Lo primero era evitar que sirviera a los propósitos de Mumm-Ra y dirigir esos deseos a otra persona, hacerle desear olvidar a Pumyra.

Algo interrumpió el proceso de control, sí, era un inconveniente, pero dulcemente, podía echar mano de los variopintos amigos del rey, de una u otra manera, él acabaría influyendo sobre el amo de los felinos y si jugaba bien sus cartas... del entero tercer mundo.

Reía en su interior observando a Mumm-Ra, quien estaba satisfecho de que la piedra de la tecnología ya no pudiera ser rastreada gracias al complejo mecanismo de disrupción creado por Vultaire.

Pero eso no era gratuito, Mumm-Ra no sospechó que ese mecanismo de igual forma, alteraba la detección de las otras piedras, a su debido tiempo, él permitiría a Lion-O poseer las otras, Avista debía recobrarse, Thundera debía volverse algo digno de ser conquistado, había ganancias y no es que fuera ambicioso, pero dejar su marca en el mundo -la oferta de Mumm-Ra- era demasiado tentadora, por desgracia, inmediatamente, conforme ponía sus pies en esa nave enorme, se daba cuenta de que los propósitos de Mumm-Ra iban más allá de la conquista de un planeta, más cuando notó lo que construían en el fondo del complejo, moviendo la nave para que estuviera lo más cerca posible de vastas reservas de Thundrainium 238, un elemento que en una época las aves usaron para crear el combustible de vetustos reactores, terriblemente contaminante.

Querían poner en funcionamiento uno, debido a eso aterrizaron sobre un río subterráneo, eso le horrorizó, de nada le serviría ser el amo y señor de un paraje sin vida, más cuando no podía dejar de relacionar la caída de la nave de Mumm-Ra con la creación de ese enorme desierto.

Evidentemente Mumm-Ra no sería su compañero de armas por mucho tiempo.

* * *

**####**

**El ****viaje ****de ****un ****par ****de ****bribones (I)**

Wily Kat y Wily Kit caminaron disimuladamente por la vereda que conectaba los mausoleos reales con palacio, se sentía muy bien con la creciente actividad de la ciudad, que era otra tras el arribo de cientos de guardias alados y el regreso de contingentes de soldados fugados de la caída de Thundera, la mayoría escuálidos por el largo período de hambre y asedio de acechadores lagarto, era la época de las cosechas y los campos abandonados ahora rebosaban de vida, los elefantes eran desde luego las estrellas del espectáculo, los niños corrían a su alrededor, siguiendo su pesado andar.

Cuando las aeronaves de Avista rozaban el cielo en búsqueda de enemigos, con largas pausas se escuchaba el ruido del disparos de una o varias de ellas, seguramente un infortunado lagarto había sido abatido en el acto, seguido de una ovación de los lugareños y soldados que se había hecho con el control total del territorio.

A Lion-O no le interesaba reconstruir los muros, era una pérdida de tiempo, en cambio prefirió la sugerencia de Dobo de hacer grupos de guerrilleros apoyados por la escasa aviación que apenas superaba la veintena y fabricar armas antiaéreas como las que Dobo admiró en Avista.

Soul era capaz de mejorar la tecnología, pero tardaría un considerable tiempo antes de que pudieran crear un ejército capaz, hasta entonces en Avista se habían rendido ante el poder de Lion-O, demasiada presión para una sola persona.

-¿Qué vamos hacer Kit? El pequeño felino con sus manos sobre la cabeza miraba de reojo al grupo de doncellas que llegaron escoltadas por soldados en sus bestias azuladas que apartaban a la gente a porrazos, quienes le miraron con enojo. Aunque ni con los guardias perros con sus armas plasmas, ni a los alados siquiera miraron, en vez de eso preferían rodearlos.

-Por lo que se ve, algunos no sufrieron nada de nada.

-"..."

-¿Kit? La felina no respondió, seguía meditando, una guardia de cuatro thunderianos les seguía de cerca quienes a pesar de las ropas veían con desagrado la idea de servir a un par de pequeñajos con cola, pero de eso a comer pasto en los recovecos de las montañas era un verdadero placer.

Panthro no dejaría que se fueran tan fácilmente, ya estaba bastante molesto de que ni siquiera se molestaron en hablar con Lion-O.

-No podemos decirle, finalmente habló.

-¿Ahh? Estas segura, pero si Lion-O se molesta... Uno de los guardias estuvo a punto de corregir a la pequeña, pero otro con la mirada le insinuó que había perdido la cabeza, eran íntimos del rey a pesar de su "condición".

-Él solo se preocupara de más, ya viste cómo reaccionó, él simplemente no aceptará nuestras disculpas, por lo menos no de momento.

-¿Y qué haremos?, no podemos quedarnos así, ahora que tenemos la posibilidad de darle a madre un buen lugar y yo extraño mucho a Dot y Tot. ¿Es que no quieres ver a mamá?

-Cláro que sí cabeza de melocotón, pero la única forma es que Panthro nos lleve, si únicamente nos vamos, Lion-O va ir en nuestra búsqueda y entonces sí _se __va __a __armar __la __gata __gorda_.

-Bueno, podemos decir que vamos a buscar a nuestras familias, pues nunca le contamos a Lion-O nada de nuestro pasado, asumió... no sé, que no teníamos a nadie, además recuerda que el no pensaba recogernos... Kat expresó un resentimiento oculto en su corazón felino.

-Ay no seas bobo, no es como si fuera la misma persona, él nos trata como a su familia, no puedes olvidar por todo lo que hemos pasado peleando con Mumm-Ra.

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos por las declaraciones de los niños y dado que no los tomaron en cuenta, parecían ser abiertamente sinceros.

-Muy bien, muy bien -refunfuñó-, le diremos a Panthro y que él nos lleve, está de paso a las minas de Thundrillium.

-Algo me dice que esto no va a terminar muy bien, aceptó Kit bajando la cabeza, era su única opción, en tanto convencieran a la ocupada pantera, Lion-O no sería tan severo.

-Por lo menos podremos quitarnos estos trajes deprimentes, eso ya es una ganancia, dijo Kat jalando el borde del cuello de ese ropaje negro que no quedaba bien con ellos, tuvo que enredarse la cola casi como un cinturón por la incomodidad de que no fuera hecha para su clase social y eso le molestaba, es por ello que nunca pudieron vivir en Thundera, de hacerlo estaban condenados a los guetos de perros y Cola-Orejas.

-Espero que Soul pueda reparar mi deslizador, ya me escuece el trasero de tanto que falla.

La tarde caía y daba paso a la noche, los dos felinos se reunieron en palacio para comer por primera vez en mucho tiempo todos juntos, como esa familia de tragedias reunida gracias a la caída de la milenaria ciudad que lentamente resurgía de sus cenizas.

* * *

**####**

**Continua**: **Capítulo 7 b**

Llega Pamela (Personaje Original), el primer amor no correspondido de Lion-O, que hace que desconfié de las felinas de la corte, ahora vuelve cambiada [Pueden ver el diseño del personaje en "El matius dibujando"].

* * *

**####**

*Thundrainium 238, aquí sería un equivalente del Uranio usado para reactores de alto rendimiento, en la serie original un elemento letal para los ThunderCats muy usado por los Mutantes para construir armas.

*Thundrillium es el combustible usado por las armas convencionales y vehículos en el Tercer mundo.


	8. Capitulo 7b: Historias de familia 3

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own the characters or the series of Thundercats 2011, this belong to Cartoon Network and Warner Bros.

**Notas ****de ****autor**** 8**: Esta es la primera versión de este capítulo, he revisado y modificado los anteriores para corregir las discrepancias, que son varias y sobre la marcha he ido cambiado muchos conceptos para evitar que la historia se vuelva monótonamente triste o demasiado fácil para Lion-O.

Sobre Cheetara, hice un gran parche argumental, para explicar su manera de actuar imitando lo ocurrido con Pumyra en la serie pero aún así hay muchas cosas por corregir. Todo el fanfic va a corregirse, pues _he logrado justificar el comportamiento de Cheetara en la serie animada_.

La escritura la he simplificado porque al final de cuentas es un soporte que servirá para crear el guión de los comics, es por eso que la construcción temporal es tan corta. Este capítulo cuenta con un total de 31 páginas

Con Historias de familia Capítulo 8 termina la parte I de "Leyenda: El camino oscuro" y vamos directamente a la creación del cómic. Por tanto queda un solo dos capítulo por publicar, este es el más extenso de los que he escrito.

Este capitulo entero está dedicado a Pamhela un personaje original (OC) para ayudar en la narrativa, nuevamente si quieren ver el diseño previo del personaje busquen "Pamhela OC ThunderCats 2011 Fanfic" con su buscador.

He corregido problemas de tiempo en la narrativa insertando tres meses de espacio entre la llegada de Avista a la llegada de Pamhela.

* * *

**####**

**Pamhela**

Después de los honores a la reina...

Lion-O debía prepararse para su regreso a Avista, le dolía el costado del abdomen por la caída, debía ver un médico, pero quería permanecer un par de días para ver los progresos de la ciudad, quería saber por qué razón peleaba, porque había sufrido tanto y así decidir cuales serían sus siguientes pasos.

Durante el camino de regreso a Palacio, se decidió que Tygra tendría que hacerse cargo de la coordinación de los trabajos de la reconstrucción, algo que no le molestó, es más, se sintió bastante alegre con la idea, Panthro le dijo a Lion-O que no sería una buena idea, porque la gente no vería muy bien que su Rey estuviera ausente y Tygra no debía verse como la figura de autoridad principal.

El tigre se quejó de Panthro, debido a que él de súbito quiso marchar a explorar sin pedirle permiso a Lion-O, a menos que hubiese un candidato mejor, era evidente que como príncipe de Thundera debía hacerse cargo.

A Lion-O le daba totalmente igual lo que esa gente pensara de él mientras la reconstrucción se llevará a cabo. Cheetara sugirió que se fuera a Avista lo más pronto posible para que le atendieran, de manera tan accidentada por la reciente declaración de amor del príncipe, que Lion-O se ofendió pensando que ella quería darle una oportunidad a su pareja para brillar, controlando su mal humor y celos, salió personalmente a comprar la comida.

Pensaron en celebrar su cumpleaños, pero vieron que Lion-O no lo tomaría nada bien.

El rey se aseguró que no era seguido por nadie y recordando sus época de vago, se aventuró a los callejones, siendo seguido por Snarf que rengueaba de una pata, Lion-O había cedido parte de sus responsabilidades, estaba agotado, Horus y Panthro lo sabían y no insistieron en hacerle recordatorios o agendas, controlar dos reinos era extenuante.

Hacía tantos meses que no probaba comida decente, que se sentía enloquecer si probaba un día más fruta Berbil. ¡Maldita sea, él era un león, claro que quería comer carne!

Las tiendas de los mercadillos eran la vida de la ciudad derruida y Lion-O transformó su capa negra oscura en una más discreta de color gris variando el ángulo de apertura de sus plumas que a voluntad cambiaron para cubrirle el rostro perfectamente, únicamente podía decir que le encantaba tenerla, quizás volar no era la sensación más placentera del mundo pero era una capa tan cómoda que valía la pena "cualquier sacrificio", _cualquiera_.

Como el príncipe menos amado por el Rey, pasaba muy poco tiempo con su padre, fue la maese cocinera, quien le recomendó aprender un poco de cocina en sus ratos libres, después de sus clases con sus tutores personales, pues era el príncipe heredero y ser asesinado por envenenamiento era algo muy probable.

Incluso si él mandaba a comprar las frutas personalmente, había muchas maneras de envenenarlas, pequeños cambios de coloración eran importantes conocerlos, había muchas maneras de saberlo a simple vista y un gato tenía un excelente visión para conocer los métodos más empleados, así como el olfato, en estos momentos no le preocupaba que comía, pero era claro que estaba en guerra con alguien que usaba esas tácticas.

El pato fue lo mejor de toda su compra, estos mercaderes Wollos se apoderaron de los negocios del zócalo de la ciudad, muy pocos tenderos eran thunderianos, quizás le dió un poco de pena llevar tanta comida con tanta hambre, pero Tygra se haría cargo de la distribución y finalmente no podía hacer mucho mientras esas personas no obtuvieran un trabajo, él dominaría el tercer mundo a pesar de que esos _estúpidos_ _gatos_ se revelaran en su contra.

_"¿Ah? ¿Estúpidos gatos?"_ Pensó para sí extrañado por la repentina idea de la que se arrepintió, detuvo su marcha al darse cuenta de un gran retrato adosado en uno de los arcos de los pasillos inferiores que conectaban a la ciudadela donde el palacio se encontraba.

En el mismo, se imprimía el rostro de una joven thunderíana, él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, había sido puesto por Panthro a sugerencia de Horus, compartiendo lugar con un buitre que por alguna extraña razón no recordaba su nombre, pero era el responsable de una traición del mismo nivel, _¿__V__-__vultaire__?_ El rostro del buitre parecía ser de alguien de su entera confianza, pero nuevamente los recuerdos le negaron esa idea. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando?

Se tocó la cara y se sorprendió que estuviera llorando, aunque no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo. Uno de los guardias, un puma bastante joven, se acercó al ver al extraño individuo de finas facciones que confundió en un inicio con una chica por su capa oscura de interiores blancos, algunos también notaron al extraño que llevaba varios paquetes y un rechoncho pato que hacía graves ¡Cuaaac! en su jaula de madera.

Él tomó uno de los pequeños carteles con la cara de la traidora, ese rostro le hizo sentir avergonzado, su pecho le dolía, esa extraña turbación regresaba, pero no parecía la misma, comenzó a pensar en Cheetara, lo extraño de su declaración, en Avista sus pensamientos volaban en cambio a Pumyra, no parecían sus propias emociones o lo era, pero... estaba luchando en su interior contra ellas, _"Eso es, como si estuviese luchando"_.

Snarf trató de sacarlo de su estado, se puso sobre sus piernas presionando insistentemente, pero fue otra persona la que logró su propósito.

-¡Hmm! ¿Piensas comerte todo eso tu solo?, ja, eres un poco glotón _¡__Crunch__!_ Dijo una chica alta que sostenía una manzana a la cual le había encaramado el colmillo que lo sacó de su abstracción.

Parecía estar confundido, sostuvo el papel de la criminal llamada Pumyra a la que se le atribuía un gran crimen contra el rey, la volvió a mirar y la guardó en su bolsa.

-No será amigo tuyo ¿o sí? Ella hablaba con una sonrisa en la cara, era tan altiva que el joven guardia se quedó al margen, al descubrir que era una leona, una princesa por supuesto, aunque por el color de los ojos, no de la más grande alcurnia, su cabellera y ropa desaliñada, con algunos vendajes, le mostraba que no toda la realeza lo pasaba de maravilla como aquellos que lograron refugiarse en los fuertes de las ciudades exteriores de Thundera, las cuales, no fueron atacadas por los lagartos.

Lion-O no la miró a detalle, pero le pareció alguien de su pasado, tenía una venda en uno de sus brazos y por su aspecto general, podría decir que no lo había pasado muy bien en esos últimos días.

-¡_Grrrruuuug_! La chica se agarró apenada de su estómago,

-Aja, ja, ja. Lion-O se rió súbitamente de la chica, quien le gruño molesta.

-¡Idiota! Ella tiró la manzana y se dió la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Espera! No fue mi intención... Lion-O corrió olvidándose de sus cosas extendiendo sus brazos, pero con tan mala fortuna que acabó en el piso aplastando a Snarf, quien le mordió con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Ouch, pero que daño! Snarf le gruño.

-¡Ja!, te lo mereces por idiota. La chica enojada quiso seguir su camino, pero se arrepintió y terminó ayudándole.

-Oh bien, qué rayos. Era una chica realmente impulsiva. Le ayudó a levantarse y a recoger sus cosas, le sorprendió su altura y aunque no le vió la cara sabía por la voz de quien se trataba.

-¡_Grrrruuuug_! Lion-O contuvo su risa esta vez, la chica trató de irse al repetir su descortesía, pero esta vez él la agarró del brazo.

-Espera un momento.

-¿Qué rayos quieres?, suéltame o voy a darte una paliza mal educado.

-No por favor, sólo escúchame un momento... he comprado esta comida para la cena de mi familia y si no tienes ningun inconveniente...

-¿Qué? ¿Me has visto bien?, ¿acaso tengo cara de ayudante cocinera? Ella se apuntó con el dedo al rostro que él no vió porque si le mostraba sus ojos seguramente le reconocería.

-Claro que no, además... ¿**_Quién_** te ha dicho que necesito una cocinera?

-¿Acaso no eres un enigmático cocinero en busca de asistentes? Lion-O se dió cuenta que la joven leona le vió mientras hacía las compras, eligiendo, observando cada alimento puesto en sus bolsas y paquetes.

-Me refiero a que cierres la boca _cabeza de chorlito_ y escuches lo que tengo que decir.

-_¡_**_Grrr_**_!_ La chica le agarró con fuerza del cuello de la capa con ambas manos, lo atrajo hacia ella hasta chocar sus frentes y puso sus ojos rubí fijos sobre él hasta casi asfixiarlo.

Una figura envuelta en una capa marrón sacó su arma que se estiró, era un bastón de combate, listo para salir en caso de que el chico de la capa gris oscura fuese atacado.

-_HABLA de una maldita vez_ y espero que sea bueno.

-N-no hay necesidad, d-de la vio-lencia, sólo quería saber... si querias... comer con nosotros.

-¡Ahhhhhh... ! La leona lo soltó, Lion-O pasaba sus manos por la garganta que le escocía.

-¿En-serioooo?

-_No__-__me__-__mi__-__en__-__tes_, ella hablaba balbuceando, para el príncipe era un gesto bastante encantador.

La chica respiró hondo y su rostro se iluminó completamente con una sonrisa haciendo un ademán, como si fuera una plegaria cumplida del cielo y con un entusiasmo inusitado elevó a Lion-O con sus brazos dándole de vueltas en el aire, cuyo pato estaba de cabeza en el fondo de su jaula. Snarf daba giros sobre su propio cuerpo tratando de alcanzar a su dueño al que había mordido instantes atrás.

-Ennnnseriiiooooo, essstooo, noooo, essss, neceeesarioooo. Lion-O conoció el exagerado poder de esa chica que lo contagió con su entusiasmo sonriendo, hasta que inadvertidamente las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos por la felicidad que sentía, desapareciendo esa sensación de opresión que unos instantes antes lo embargaba.

-¡Oiiiiii! ¿Te he lastimado? Ay perdón, perdón, es que a veces me dejo llevar, Jo, jo. Le soltó para hacerle una reverencia varias veces. Lion-O negó con la cabeza brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Cual es tu nombre noble caballero?, Yo me llamo Pamhela, Pamhela de la tribu de las Sekhmet.

Cheetara vió a Lion-O con la chica que le ayudó con los paquetes de comida, caminaron hacia palacio, ella no podía imaginarse que estaba pasando, aunque la felina era una esplendorosa leona, que por una u otra razón hablaba mucho y parecía exageradamente entusiasta.

A lo ojos de la guepardo no representaba otra cosa salvo problemas.

* * *

**####**

Pamhela miraba con asombro los tanques felinos reconstruidos por Soul Sever, que a lo sumo era una docena, un par habían fallado y estaban siendo reparados por Panthro, eran mediocres armas, pero la gente se sentía segura de verles patrullar las calles.

En realidad nunca se callaba, pero Lion-O no se sintió incómodo, además era bastante divertida y su voz fuera de ser molesta, era modulada, cuando reía se cubría con una mano la boca, gestos y gestos que entre toda esa rudeza mostraban una felina educada en la realeza.

-Has cambiado bastante desde la última vez Pamhela.

-Ah, eso piesas. Ja, ja, realmente no lo sé, aunque sigo siendo una cabeza hueca. Evitaba el tema de su infancia con Lion-O, no era agradable la manera en que su amistad terminó.

Para Lion-O y la guardia era un espectáculo verla caminar, una felina impresionante, un tanto intimidante, él atrajo su brazo y observó detenidamente su cara.

-Parece que has tenido un viaje bastante agitado.

-Un poco. Pero no vale la pena recordarlo.

-Bien, supongo, aunque no tenemos un baño apropiado y ropa decente para tí, es posible que algo quede todavía, por lo que sé, los lagartos saquearon la mayoría de las cosas, pero dejaron la ropa.

-Yo estoy bien con cualquier cosa majestad, de veras. Lion-O olió su traje, eso fue un gesto descortés, pero él no estaba galanteando y ella no iba a enojarse, menos con él.

-Estás lastimada, cansada y hambrienta, esa ropa apesta y está hecha girones, claro que importa, especialmente tú, mi invitada y una princesa, no debería, quiero decir, no voy a permitirlo, no en mi presencia, ¡soy el Rey después de todo!

Pamhela sonrió melancólicamente por el gesto de Lion-O, la fortuna estaba de su parte. Quería llorar pero Lion-O la detuvo.

-Esta bien su majestad, es usted una persona realmente amable. -Sob- Lion-O le abrazó de forma afectuosa, aunque por su altura era una escena bastante graciosa. Sus senos eran... _grandes_ y aunque se notaba que no se había bañado hace mucho tiempo, el rey se sonrojó y se apartó con los pensamientos que ebullicionaron en su cerebro de la figura desnuda de esa amanzona.

-Jo, jo, se hace tarde... ah... la _carne_ va tardar un par de horas en _estar_... quiero decir, je, así que... ¿qué opinas si te buscamos algo de ropa y te das un buen baño...? ¿No te molesta bañarte verdad?

-Desde luego que no Majestad, será todo un honor. Lion-O tomó en sus brazos a Snarf que insistentemente quiso morder la carne fresca que secaba para hacer cecina. Las aves usaban modernos aparatos de enfriamiento, pero Thundera no tenía tecnología, ni energía para hacerlos funcionar y los pozos que eran usados para tal fin, se había inundado hace mucho tiempo, en Avista los insectos era un manjar, pero Lion-O no se acostumbraba a insectos vivos.

A los felinos no les gustaba el agua, a Lion-O le encantaba. Arrastrándola del brazo, la llevó por el palacio a los aposentos del rey, quien tuvo concubinas Sekhmet después de la muerte de la reina, pero con ninguna procreó vástago alguno.

-Este niño ha vuelto a recoger otro gato de la calle, ¿no te parece?

Cheetara no le respondió al tigre, que le pasó el brazo por la cintura y le besó con pasión la mejilla, sin que la clérigo le respondiera.

-Esperemos que no le saque las garras nuevamente.

-Yo tambien lo espero. Cheetara estaba preocupada por este cambio de los eventos, no parecía que Lion-O estuviera listo para otra relación, pero había algo más que percibió que no le agradó nada.

* * *

**####**

Lion-O se dió cuenta de las carencia de palacio, si quería hacer cambios importantes, debía encontrar oro y otros minerales que se pudieran usar para la economía de su maltrecha nación y ni Dobo, ni Horus iban a dar nada gratis, incluso los Berbils tenían objetivos claros y no había margen de error.

El Thundrillium sería su herramienta más importante dadas las ingentes necesidades de Avista que no contaban con la piedra de la tecnología para suplir de energía sus motores.

Le preocupaba los acaparadores y el regreso paulatino de señores feudales que reclamaban grandes porciones de la tierra con sus propios soldados, Pamhela no había llegado solamente para pasar hambre, sino que esperaba recuperar sus propiedades.

Jorma seguía revisando el libro de los Augurios, no podía decir la causa por la cual la brújula giraba tal trompo sin rumbo fijo, se aventuró a decir que algo interfería con la lectura del libro, por lo que Lion-O se vió obligado a no desperdiciar más recursos en su búsqueda hasta no estar seguros de lo que causaba esa interferencia.

El rey pasó la mano por la espalda desnuda de la chica mientras meditaba, había preparado un baño improvisado con el agua caliente que iba a destinar para preparar parte del guisado, pero con ayuda de Pamhela, llenaron en cambio una improvisada piscina, no desperdiciaron carbón para encender la hoguera del baño, esa fue la manera más simple.

Pamhela insistió en bañarse con agua fría, pero Lion-O no se lo permitió, reunió varias esencias y perfumes dejados en los cuartos con meses sin uso, le preocupaban las heridas de la chica, quien se negaba a que la mirase, pero no insistió cuando este le quitó la ropa, ella estaba desnuda, Lion-O más que mostrar una cara de lujuria del que revela sus verdaderas intenciones, estaba realmente enojado.

-¿Pero por los reyes de Thundera, quien te ha hecho esto?

Él la metió lentamente en la pequeña piscina. Aunque Pamhela estaba completamente desnuda y era la primera vez que un felino tocaba su cuerpo, no protestó.

Su cabello lo lavó con los aceites olorosos que generaba una textura espumosa, estaba muy sucia, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo al borde de la indigencia, eso le partió el corazón, tratándola de la manera más delicada que pudo, sus manos alcanzaron sus rincones más íntimos sin ningún recato.

Lion-O volvió a la realidad, sus manos estaban sobre los senos de la felina, que por instinto trató de apartar, pero ella lo retuvo hasta que se calmó.

-Si te molesta tanto, deberíamos estar a mano, no te parece Majestad.

Lion-O le sonrió, en otras circunstancias la experiencia sería alucinante, pero dado que ella entendió porqué le decían el "príncipe de las nubes" antes de serlo realmente, cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos compartiendo el baño, todo pareció volverse trivial y reían rememorando sus aventuras de infancia, si no fuera por _ese__hecho_ lamentable, hubieran seguido siendo buenos amigos.

-Tengo algunas pomadas y medicinas para las heridas, son muy efectivas, pero arden.

-Majestad, no importa, si usted considera que son buenas para mí las usaré.

-No, no, por favor, llámame Lion-O, recuerda que somos amigos.

-Pero Majestad, como puede decir eso de mi, más por la forma tan grosera en que acabó.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, tenía mis reticencias, pero es evidente que has cambiado mucho y me das confianza.

Lion-O no podía dejar de ver su torso desnudo, se sonrojó un poco, la chica lo miró juguetonamente de cerca y lo abrazó con sus senos desnudos que se pegaron al pecho del rey que trataba de separarse de la vergüenza.

-Bien, querido Lion-O, ¡Hmp!, parece que has regresado a tus cinco sentidos. Ji, ji.

-_Malvada_, refunfuñó lanzándole agua en la cara. Pero Lion-O no la dejó ir, se envolvieron en un abrazo que se convirtió en un momento candente, los labios de Lion-O estaban demasiado cerca de la cara de esa chica que respiraba suavemente, un aliento delicioso que le embriagaba los sentidos.

Lion-O se vió a sí mismo excitado y asustado a la vez.

-Esto... c-creo que estamos yendo demasiado lejos. Habló sin contenerse.

Ella le sumergió la cabeza en la piscina enojada.

-Nadie ha dicho nada de eso bobo, además fuiste tú el que me has desnudado, no lo olvides. Lion-O no se quedó contento, rompiéndose la atmósfera romántica de hace unos momentos, así que la imitó y le sumergió la cabeza en el agua. Se miraron con enojo, pero Pamhela se soltó a reír cuando Lion-O hizo un puchero estúpido.

No podía negarlo, esta chica era la alegría encarnada, no cambiaría ese momento por nada del mundo, eso le había enamorado cuando la conoció, se había equivocado tratando de encontrar una alma gemela, en adelante procuraría si esta era una verdadera amiga, guardarla como un tesoro, no cometería el mismo error una tercera vez.

Snarf raspó la puerta intrigado por los gritos de Pamhela cuando Lion-O la elevó en sus brazos para caer con pesadez en el agua.

* * *

**####**

El vestido que eligió Pamhela era uno blanco escotado cubierto por una tela semitransparente, con un semi pantaloncillo, de los vestidos que pudo elegir era el más recatado.

-Vaya que tu padre... tenía gustos extraños.

-Ja, ja... ahhhh. Lion-O bajó la cabeza con pesar, el único problema del vestido eran esos grandes adornos dorados extravagantes, Pamhela fue muy práctica y los desprendió con mucha facilidad, en cambio usó una mascada que cubrió la espalda vendada sujetada por unos broches.

Sus zapatillas eran preciosas, lo único del juego que no modificó, su abdomen de un pelaje claro sobresalía, que Lion-O la acarició para palpar cómo se sentía al tacto, Pamhela se rió de la actitud del rey, era una imagen idílica de una princesa.

Lion-O agregó su toque con una preciosa capa blanca aterciopelada y le cubrió con ella su cabellera anaranjada y rojiza, sus manos fueron cubiertos con finos guantes blancos.

-Sin duda eres preciosa. La declaración la tomó por sorpresa, él la agarró del brazo derecho y la condujo a donde un gran espejo cubierto se encontraba desvelando su obra.

Pamhela se vió en el espejo, había sido tanto tiempo que no vestía nada así que parecía como si la caída de Thundera no hubiese pasado, estaba notablemente conmovida.

-Pienso ir a Avista pronto, ya sabes, la ciudad voladora y allí tienen un excelente hospital, así que no dudo que tu padre estará en muy buenas manos. Estamos escasos de Thundrillium, pero mi nave puede hacer un viaje más.

-¿Podríamos ir ahora?

-No, porque no tenemos ningún médico disponible, ordenaré que un par nos acompañen mañana, además no has comido nada por lo que veo.

-Ya veo, apenada, ella asintió.

-G-gracias majestad, gracias por ser tan amable conmigo.

-Vamos, quita esa cara, al parecer somos muy propensos a llorar en estos tiempos, pero esto no puede continuar eternamente, vamos a comer y aunque me has dicho que no eres un ayudante de cocinero, tal vez quieras ayudarme un poquito.

-Claro, dalo por hecho. Pamhela le agarró la mano tiernamente y la besó con mucha pasión, un impulso nuevamente cruzó su mente y un hecho que había olvidado emergió y su corazón latió con fuerza.

-¿Pasa algo Majestad? Lion-O le retiró la mano lentamente.

-No, de pronto recordé algo que había olvidado, n-no me hagas caso, vayamos.

* * *

**####**

La comida realmente olía muy bien, Lion-O logró juntar mucha comida por varias fuentes cuando la idea se le vino a la mente, el fuerte olor picante de las especias y la grasa de la carne, llenó de curiosidad a la concurrencia, en esas cocinas podían hacer varios kilos de comida, lo cachorros, Panthro, los guardias felinos y las aves, todo mundo miraban lo que hacían el rey y esa leona, que por las ropas era una princesa con un espectacular trasero, aun cubierta por un delantal y una mascada no demeritaba en nada su belleza.

Alcanzaba para varios centenares de porciones, además del pato, que Pamhela mató sin piedad cuando Lion-O, recordando su crimen de Avista, quiso perdonarle la vida, pero la chica le rompió el cuello en un instante.

-Es un pato de engorda, es esto, o morir abandonado en una calle. Hablo con seguridad y sabiduría, al ser una Sekhmet, eso fue un mal movimiento para los presentes, pero Lion-O calmó a la audiencia.

Los felinos se agarraron los cuellos para dejar escapar un sonoro ¡Gulp! con el exquisito olor de la comida caliente, en una época donde únicamente la fruta y el pescado se podían conseguir con abundancia.

El gran pato marinado era para su _familia_, la sopa con carne para los felinos y perros y la sopa de arándano con hormigas para las Aves, que al darse cuenta que les iban a dar de comer chirriaban emocionados, eran pocas las doncellas de palacio, todas ellas participaron.

Lion-O mandó a comprar pan y las vajillas de los salones reales y sus mesas se vieron llenos de guardias, felinas, perros, aves y uno que otro elefante que solamente comieron la jugosa alfalfa que los campos thuderianos producía con abundancia.

Una tarea común, cada persona dió su parte para tener preparadas unas mesas donde la camaradería surgió espontáneamente, a falta de vino u otras bebidas, el jugo de arándano improvisado con agua fresca de los pozos que los elefantes hicieron, llenó sus sedientas bocas, algunas chicas cantaron antiquísimas canciones del folclor felino con sus prometidos, el cuarto fue iluminado por el fuego de la gran chimenea del salón principal y las velas de los grandes candeleros reparados improvisadamente pintando un cálido retrato del momento.

Las ollas se dispusieron para que cada mesa se sirviera ordenadamente, Tygra y Cheetara que probablemente estuvieron haciendo _cosas de novios_, regresaron inquietados por la conmoción y al oler la carne, Tygra quería sentarse a comer, pero Lion-O le recordó a Tygra sus propias palabras.

-El Rey comerá al último ya se te ha olvidado.

-Pero yo no soy el rey...

-Y no te comportas como uno, ja, ja, pero como un príncipe es tu deber. Tygra gruño, pero aceptó la decisión de su hermano para evitar discutir en frente de sus soldados.

-LARGA VIDA AL REY, gritó uno.

-LARGA VIDA A LION-O, levantaron sus espumosas bebidas e hicieron un brindis.

Lion-O se preguntaba si algún día las cosas serían así a lo largo del Tercer Mundo. Con mucho tacto y humildad se dirigió a sus hombres e invitados adelantándose.

-Queridos amigos y súbditos, celebremos hoy este día, construyamos un mundo para todos, no olvidemos lo que podemos lograr juntos, empujando en el mismo sentido, juntos haremos nuestro futuro, coman y beban hasta saciar su hambre, tengan fe en que los sufrimientos a los que nos hemos visto sometidos no serán eternos, brindemos por todos aquellos que no han podido llegar a este día.

-¡Por Thundera, por los Aliado!

-POR THUNDERA, POR LOS ALIADOS, THUNDERA, THUNDERA...

El rey fue aplaudido por sus torpes y limitadas palabras, pero a la audiencia complacida con una espléndida comida, eso no le importó, Cheetara lo miró fijamente, eso molestó a Tygra, ella posó en sus ojos de manera misteriosa.

-¿Lion-O, podemos comer ya?, Wily Kit y Wily Kat le jalaron de sus ropas haciendo gestos gatunos con cortos "miau", él los abrazó y les dió un beso en la frente a cada uno.

-Kit, Kat, tengan un poquito de paciencia, nosotros comeremos aparte. Los cachorros bajaron la cabeza decepcionados, Wily Kat dio una patada en el suelo, Wily Kit, le dedicó un buen codazo, antes de que empezaran a pelar, Panthro los había separado con sus brazos, manteniéndolos en el aire.

Pasado unos instantes, por la puerta principal entró una chica bellísima, era la chica de la cocina, sin delantal y la mascada en el cabello, sin dudarlo una de las mujeres más bellas de thundera en ese momento, se dirigió a Lion-O para indicarle que el platillo de su familia estaba listo.

Tygra miró a esa belleza cargada de sensualidad, se preguntaba quién rayos era, Cheetara fue tomada con la guardia baja al ver esa figura.

El joven guardia que presenció al principio el encuentro del rey y la princesa, supo su nombre y dado que nadie parecía por vergüenza aventurarse a preguntar, él levantó su copa y con una voz fuerte llamó la atención de la concurrencia.

-VIVA LA PRINCESA PAMHELA, VIVA NUESTRA FUTURA REINA.

-¡QUÉEEEE! Tygra y Cheetara gritaron al unísono y se quedaron petrificados...

Los soldados asombrados, lentamente replicaron la declaración del soldado siendo contagiados por la alegría del momento.

La chica le hizo un guiño a Lion-O y luego una reverencia, que él contestó.

-¡Es hora de comer!

Como hipnotizados por el contonear de la princesa, Panthro, Tygra, incluso Wily Kat los siguieron, Cheetara y Wily Kit se miraron, la pequeña le inquirió a la guepardo.

-Espero que estes contenta... le arañó el brazo y se fue corriendo dejándola atrás.

-¿Kit? La Cheetara siguió al grupo cabizbaja, no esperaba sentirse así, por una lado, Lion-O estaba cambiando, la crisis dio paso a un cambio en su carácter profundo, ¿que significaba lo que había pasado en ese extraño lugar? ¿Por qué ahora actuaba de forma totalmente opuesta? Sus planes se estaban arruinando.

* * *

**####**

La tarde entera lo estuvo meditando, Tygra no la dejaba sola, tenía sus propias cosas en que pensar y no podía, al recorrer los destruidos jardines, el invernadero de los clérigos, se sorprendió con su descubrimiento, Tygra no lo hizo, quería cortarla para dársela de regalo, pero Cheetara se lo impidió.

Había sobrevivido, existía a pesar de que un reino entero sucumbió a su alrededor, era su constancia la que dió sus frutos, mantenerse cerca de las plantas que le hicieron fuerte, crecía apartada de su propia especie, dando sus retoños que crecieron igual de saludables.

Si hubiera sido constante en sus decisiones y se hubiese explicado mejor, tal vez los problemas del rey no serían tan graves para querer tirarse desde una cornisa, pensó que era lo mejor, pero se equivocó, inicialmente estaba enojada por su actitud, nadie seguiría a un rey así, ¿Por qué tenía que estar mal ella? Lion-O dedujo por su cuenta que su maestro era Jaga, no Lion-O, que amaba a Tygra, no a él, seguía siendo una clérigo, no fingiría lo que no sentía, pero era el rey el que no lo entendía.

Muy a su pesar, Lion-O no la tomaba en cuenta para sus decisiones, no le pedía consejo, había decidido pensar que ella seguiría a Tygra, pensó que servir a dos amos era hipócrita y esa era la recompensa de la Clérigo.

Como resultado; ella no podía evitar comportarse erráticamente, ahora que quería pedirle a Lion-O la reconstrucción del clericato, temía que Lion-O se negara o no la considerase valiosa.

Él le había dicho que la amaba, más que eso, que _la amaría el resto de su vida_ y eso le dolió, creía que Pumyra estaba en su corazón, pero era lo contrario, era demasiado tarde, pero si lo era, esto no podía seguir así, el ciclo se debía cerrar. No sería una carga.

Lion-O iba completamente en serio y por su carácter, esto le dejaría una marca profunda, es por eso que debía formalizar su relación con Tygra y dar ese paso, para que él a su vez continuará con su propia vida... era su orgullo de Clérigo el que hablaba.

* * *

**####**

Parecía que Lion-O perdió el apetito con la declaración de Tygra, su intención de formalizar su relación. La mirada de Lion-O cambió por un instante y apretó los puños, sus dientes tiritaban, Cheetara observó detenidamente al Rey, en su rostro tampoco había alegría.

Pamhela comprendió lo que él sentía y lo sacó de ese estado, para que reaccionara.

-Oh, vaya, pues felicidades y la mejor de las suertes, dijo la leona y continuó degustando ayudando a Lion-O visiblemente impactado.

-Ahora que los cuartos han sido arreglados y que tienes una bella compañera, podemos dividirnos lo mejor posible Lion-O, Tygra besó a Cheetara con quien trataba de conversar, pero ella estaba pensativa.

Pamhela le daba igual lo que ellos hicieran, aunque inicialmente apoyó a Lion-O, tenía otra idea de cómo debían desenvolverse las cosas, Tygra apenas la recordaba y eso al final de cuentas, descubrió que no le importaba demasiado, ver a un amor de la infancia que te ha rechazado es bastante duro, lo cierto es, que se le pasó enseguida.

Wily Kit gruñia, pero la manera de ser de Pamhela no le hacía fácil odiarla, pues en ella no había la malicia de Pumyra, que aunque conoció en unos pocos días, siempre estaba malhumorada y reservada, hablando únicamente con Lion-O, en cambio, la leona era cordial, abierta y divertida...

Wily Kat le contó de El Darah y las maravillas que en ella había, mostrándole la página rota con el dibujo de la ciudad, la chica lo subió en sus piernas, poniéndose completamente rojo, por un momento estuvo a punto de mencionar la razón de su llegada a Thundera, pero Wily Kit le dió una patada.

-¡Ouch!, Pamhela miró a Wily Kit con una sonrisa pícara.

-Secretitos, ¿no? Wily Kit había sido cachada en el acto.

-¿Cuales secretos Kit? Preguntó Lion-O a la felina.

-No... nada, nada, Kat dice puras tonterias, ¿verdad Kat? Ella lo pellizcó y el pequeño hizo un puchero negando con la cabeza.

-Así que la vieja El Darah, ¡Hum! Interrumpió Pamhela.

-¡Ja!, no me digas que la conoces hermanita. Wily Kat preguntó con entusiasmo mostrándole la página que Wily Bob, su padre, le había heredado.

-Bueno, no es que la conozca personalmente, pero fue una ciudad portuaria mítica en los archipiélagos del Mar de la Calma, mi padre me contó que en realidad _El __Darah_ era una de las ciudades de los lagartos.

-Quéee, no puede ser, estás mintiendo, dijo Wily Kit con enojo.

-No, para nada, mi padre además de noble, era historiador, la ciudad que buscas se llamaba _Lizarnia __La __Grande_, según las leyendas... fue tragada por el mar, después de que a los lagartos les maldijeron por el poder de la reliquia entregada por Leo, el primer Señor de los ThunderCats.

Panthro, quien hablaba con Dobo, fascinado con el sabor del pato marinado, fue el primero en mirar a Pamhela con sorpresa y mucho detenimiento.

-...se dice que fue la razón de la diáspora del pueblo lagarto y el eterno conflicto con Thundera que provocó diversas invasiones a lo largo de las centurias. La ciudad de maravillas y abundancia _"__Dajeph __citae __el__darah __dah __abundanza__"_ o _El __paso __a __la __ciudad __dorada __de __la __abundancia_.

-Pero eso es el idioma antiguo de los perros del desierto, espetó Dobo. Pamhela se volteó a ver al gran doberman.

-¿Ah?, bueno querido, los que escribieron esa crónica fueron perros orientales, que no estaban en conflicto con los lagartos, así que...

-¡¿Qué?! Pamhela se vió observada por todos los presentes. Lion-O sin explicarle nada se dirigió a ella con suma severidad.

-¿Y tienes idea de donde se localiza esa ciudad? ¿Donde se encuentra la reliquia o lo que era? Lion-O se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Lion-O...? Ah... pues tal vez... hay un _mapa-libro_ clerical en algún lugar de la biblioteca de mi padre, aunque sería difícil descifrarlo sin un clérigo, porque eran locaciones secretas de artefactos mágicos peligrosos y únicamente con magia se pueden leer correctamente.

-_¡__Bamb__!_, Lion-O golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que Pamhela se asustó.

-_¡Cheetara!_ La guepardo afirmó con la cabeza.

-Mañana partiremos entonces, Tygra se hará cargo de manejar la ciudad, aprovecharemos el viaje para traer a tu padre Pamhela, llevaremos El Concordia y la Nave Felina.

-¡Ey!, no decidas por mi cachorro...

-¿De qué te quejas, no era lo que querías? Tygra no quería que Lion-O fuera solo con Cheetara, la guepardo se sentía igual, pero le molestaba la poca confianza de su novio.

Wily Kit hizo una mueca a Panthro. _¡__Oh __pequeña__! __No __es __el __momento __adecuado_, pensó. Ella insistió. Wily Kat quería saber más de El Darah, pero su hermana no lo veía importante en ese momento, su prioridad era traer a su madre.

-¡Hmp, hmp! Lion-O, mañana, yo y los pequeños... iremos a explorar unas minas prometedoras de Thundrillium. Ejem, Dobo aceptó hacerse cargo de la seguridad de Thundera. El perro se sorprendió por la declaración de su amigo, quien lo miró suplicando un favor...

-Grrr, o muy bien y ya que no te vas a comer eso "amigo" pues..., Dobo le quitó su delicioso plato a Panthro que hizo un gesto de pesadumbre.

-¡Sigues con esa idea!, ¿no podías elegir otro momento más oportuno? Panthro se encogió de brazos.

El rey pensó durante unos momentos y suspiró analizando sus opciones.

-Oh bueno, supongo que no es muy lejos, es en dirección contraria a donde las fuerzas de los lagartos usualmente acampan, así que podemos hacerlo si llevamos un grupo de escoltas, no puedo confiarme solamente porque Mumm-Ra no invadió las tierras altas.

-Una grandiosa idea, aunque no tengo idea qué "gatos peludos" significa. Pamhela habló con mucha calma y una cara bastante pasiva, lanzando un guiño a Tygra que la miraba de reojo presumiendo su encanto felino, a diferencia del recato de Lion-O que estuvo meditando sobre lo que acababa de decir.

Tygra conocía la fama de las leonas de primera mano, veía lo dominante que Pamhela era. Cheetara vio el gesto muy grosero, pero Pamhela le lanzó una sonrisa haciéndole saber en silencio que estaba jugando.

-Aún así, no será un paseo agradable, dijo Pamhela.

-Por el área hay lagartos, aunque no son parte del ejército invasor, atacan a los habitantes de las colindancias, yo misma he venido a Thudera luego de enterarme del regreso de la familia real por los Wollos que iban con la noticia para pedir ayuda, tardé dos días en mi montura felina, pero esta no sobrevivió...

Pamhela cambió el aspecto de su mirada y habló con su dulce voz quebrada con mucha seriedad..

-Tratamos de huir a muchos lugares, pero era igual en cada sitio, mi madre... -Sob- no resistió el viaje y mi padre, quedó prácticamente al borde de la muerte cuando enfrentamos a un grupo de lagartos, es terrible. Hace dos meses, casi todas las aldeas del sur fueron quemadas en un único ataque y los prisioneros fueron llevados con rumbo desconocido.

Lion-O se conmovió y la tomó de la mano intentando apoyarle, aún cuando ella asumió una actitud determinada y le sonrió a Lion-O con claridad, no se había acabado y había mucha gente que todavía le necesitaba, el rey se dió cuenta de su egoísmo pensando si Cheetara y Tygra se volvían algo que la guepardo le sentenció desde un principio.

* * *

**####**

La leona preparó la cama para Lion-O en una habitación real destinada a las concubinas que no sufrió daño alguno, en parte a que estaba empotrada en la pared y no parecía que los lagartos hubiesen visto una en su vida, la cadena permaneció oculta tras una discreta tela.

Lion-O estaba angustiado, así que no se negó a Pamhela, la guepardo no miró con buenos ojos a la leona que era bastante _coqueta_, por no decir unas palabras más fuerte, así, que pese a su carácter calmado y más pasivo, su corazón se encontraba en otra parte, no sabía lidiar con esta situación nueva, su incomodidad no hizo más que aumentar y Tygra no era tonto, podía ver que la guepardo estaba preocupada y la razón era su hermano Lion-O.

En menos de un día, esa extraña parecía haber avanzado para capturar la confianza de Lion-O, quien la trataba como una vieja amistad, parecía que era capaz de lo que ella como clériga no podía; ser una consejera.

-Oh amigo, si te contara las cosas que esas chicas son capaces de hacer... jo, jo. Panthro le dijo a Tygra que se limpiaba los dientes con un palillo.

El comentario disgustó a Cheetara y Wily Kit, quizas Wily Kit entendía muy bien el comentario para su edad, Pamhela vio de reojo a Cheetara y estaba realmente divertida.

Wily Kit tampoco fue amable con Cheetara, Wily Kat dormiría con Tygra quien estaba enojado de no poder dormir nuevamente solo con la guepardo.

A diferencia de los cuartos reales destruidos donde siempre había vivido, Tygra se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, de que sus camas eran literas humildes y pequeñas, así que durmieron apretados, Cheetara se durmió en su camastro, a la vez que Wiky Kat dormía a pleno pulmón en la suya.

Estaba frustrado, debía quedarse y Cheetara ir con Lion-O, no confiaba en la impulsividad de su hermano, que ahora podría intentar acercarse a su novia.

Se había amarrado la cuerda al cuello al queres estar al frente de la ciudad y eso lo volvía loco, creyó que sería una magnífica oportunidad para estar con ella, pero no paraban las interrupciones.

* * *

**####**

El día siguiente...

-No, no voy a prometerte nada de eso, es indignante. Lion-O se separó de Tygra.

-Oh bueno, entonces los acompañaré...

-¡He dicho que no!, tienes que quedarte para organizar a los refugiados y coordinar la entrega de los alimentos, es que no entiendes que es necesario.

-Escucha chico, si no lo haces voy a estar preocupado.

-¡Hey!, yo no veo cual es el maldito problema, yo no he hecho ningún movimiento hacia ella y francamente, tengo otros problemas más importantes que pensar si te sientes o no seguro.

-¡Lion-O! Tygra le agarró el brazo con fuerza, Lion-O no fue capaz de soltarse porque el tórax le punzaba por la caída del día anterior.

-¡Suéltame de una vez, no hagas una escena!

Los guardias veían la pelea de ambos y preferían continuar con su trabajo a perderlos por meterse, Pamhela, quien llegó con Snarf en las manos, supo enseguida por qué se estaban peleando y decidió no intervenir, el tono de la conversación era desagradable, aún así, era un asunto entre hermanos, no se metería, al menos no de momento, debía darle su espacio si quería ganarse su confianza.

El plan original era usar dos naves, pero Horus únicamente fue capaz de cederles la nave felina, en tanto el Concordia era usado para el transporte de víveres por su gran tamaño que las dos ciudades necesitaban con urgencia.

Tygra no estaba de humor, en verdad que no deseaba a Lion-O y Cheetara juntos en la misma nave, a pesar de que no iban solos.

-No entiendo por qué estás enojado, ¿qué rayos esperas que suceda?

-Únicamente promételo.

-No voy a hacerlo, si no confías en mí, no tengo que...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Tygra, por qué estás peleando con Lion-O? Cheetara apareció con su voz calmada de siempre al notar el barullo alrededor de la nave.

-N-no es una pelea, ¿verdad Lion-O? El rey se quitó el agarre de Tygra que enterró sus uñas en su carne y miró a Cheetara con severidad sobandose el brazo.

-Quiere que le prometa que no haré ningún movimiento hacia tí.

-¡No es así! Tygra negó.

-Qué, pero... ¿Tygra? El rey se dirigió a ella muy enérgicamente.

-¡Escucha Cheetara!, es evidente que si necesito pedirle permiso a Tygra para que hagas cualquier cosa, como aquella vez... [Ref. Ep. 14] ¡arghhhh! Lion-O no quería parecer enojado y se volvió sobre sus palabras apretando los puños y dando un fuerte suspiro.

-Quiero decir... no es necesario que vengas si no lo deseas, seguramente habrá otra forma, incluso si es necesario traer la biblioteca entera a Thundera.

Lion-O sin esperar a su respuesta se metió a la nave agarrándose el costado derecho de sus costillas.

Pamhela le dedicó una sonrisa amable y condescendiente a la vez, para finalmente seguir a Lion-O, la clérigo no lo vió como un gesto amable, sino como una afrenta y le devolvió una fea mueca de respuesta que Pamhela ignoró.

-¡¿Cheetara?! Tygra tomó por el hombro a su novia, próxima a convertirse a su prometida, pero la chica le apartó el brazo.

-Oh vamos nena, no te pongas así.

Se volteó enojada.

-No sé en qué momento he pasado de ser tu novia a tu posesión.

-Pero nena... trató nuevamente de acercarse a ella, pero Cheetara le dió un golpe con las garras.

-¡¿Nena, nena?! ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! A veces eres... insoportable.

La nave despegó dejando a un Tygra molestó cruzado de brazos, Panthro le puso una mano en el hombro, cargando una caja de provisiones en la otra.

-No la atosigues tanto Tygra, una mujer como ella no le gusta que la presionen, pídele una disculpa y sigue adelante.

-Demonios y yo que pensé que sería más accesible y va y me saca las uñas.

-Ja, ja, no es como las dama de la corte, Cheetara no es de las que se aguanta nada. Quizás no lo aparente, pero es muy impulsiva e impaciente, como clériga todavía tiene mucho camino por recorrer.

-Pero ella se casará conmigo tan pronto llegue, será lo mejor para terminar con esto de una vez por todas...

-Ja, ja. Chico, no te lo tomes a mal, pero deberías dejar de volar tan alto, no querrás ser conocido como el príncipe de las nubes tambien, si ella sigue pensando que es una clérigo y no ha renunciado ya, esos planes que haces...

-¿Qué?

-Los clérigos no piensan como una persona común y corriente, verás que no es tan sencillo, no es común que un civil se mezcle con un clérigo, pero cuando lo hacen... las cosas siempre terminan mal para uno de los dos.

-Por qué dices eso..

-Tanto como ella siga siendo una clérigo, su destino está al lado del rey. Una cosa es que sea tu novia durante un tiempo, yo tambien fui novio de una alguna vez en mi juventud, pero otra muy distinta que deje su deber de lado.

-Quieres decir que su sueño dorado es ser concubina de Lion-O, no seas absurdo.

-Los clérigos rara vez dicen sus motivos, incluso hay cosas que ellos hacen que se oculta a su propio subconsciente, no te olvides de Jaga, él pudo ser rey, pero como clérigo fue fiel a Thundera sacrificando su vida personal y todo lo demás, era verdaderamente viejo, pudo haber renunciado y no lo hizo, ahora imagina a Cheetara.

-Pero eso qué significa, ella fue la de la idea.

-Hmm, por eso mismo yo no confiaría en sus palabras, algunas cosas que hace, las hace por su impulsividad y juventud, pero no se te hace sospechoso.

-A qué demonios te refieres.

-Los clérigos son conocidos por su absoluta dedicación al rey y lo sabes.

-Desde luego.

-Ellos evidentemente se enamoran y aman, pero nunca he conocido a ningún clérigo que se case con persona alguna.

-Será que no has revisado bien, pero además ella me ama con locura, lo dejaría todo por mí, lo ha demostrado varias veces [Ref. Ep. 14, 20, 26].

-No lo entiendes, ellos ven la vida de otra manera, analizan y determinan sus acciones en base a la conveniencia del rey, incluso pueden ser demasiado crueles para lograr sus objetivos. Cheetara puede decirte muchas cosas, pero como todo clérigo es capaz de engañarse a sí misma para lograr sus metas.

-El enojo de Lion-O es que ella de un momento para otro cambió de bando, rayos, incluso tu pensaste que ella estaba decidida por Lion-O.

-Pero ella me dijo que fue por la flor del Dia de Astrid que le dí, que gracias a ella sobrevivió su prueba de paciencia.

-Ya me has contado esa historia muchas veces, pero no ves las incongruencias.

-Cuales incongruencias.

-Primero hasta yo sabría que no lo hiciste por bondad, sino porque ella te gustaba, luego Aburn dijo que tu ibas a traicionar a Lion-O, que extraño que ese mismo día ella se te declara y te hable del amor eterno de la flor, es más raro cuando no hiciste movimiento alguno hacia ella, ni luchaste por su amor, solamente se te entregó en brazos y Lion-O lo vió.

-Dices que ella intencionalmente lo hizo, Ja, tonterías.

-No puedo saberlo, pero Lion-O mostró su verdadera cara y debilidad como líder, incluso a mi me pareció demasiado extraño, que por un novio ella abandonase a Lion-O a su suerte, cuando antes lo trataba de aconsejar y se pegaba a él en todo momento.

-Sus reacciones eran auténticas a tu lado, pero no se sentían reales si lo piensas con detenimiento y ya viste lo que hizo Pumyra con Lion-O, las cosas que no nos contó de ella se mezclaron con el resumen que nos hizo, donde omitió las partes dolorosas.

-Pero Pumyra era una loca, evidentemente algo había de malo con ella, cambiaba de actitud a cada momento. Tygra apuntó con seguridad.

-Es lo que digo, Cheetara se comportó de pronto como una fiel compañera que te seguía a todas partes, la salvabas y actuabas como un héroe, de la misma forma que Lion-O con Pumyra, cuando el Sycorax atacó, yo ví a Pumyra reaccionando con sorpresa y admiración hacia Lion-O, era una reacción genuina, pero al final era mentira, parte de una actuación.

-No podemos saber lo que a esa pobre felina Mumm-Ra le hizo, pero son patrañas las afirmaciones de Mumm-Ra, Lion-O nos lo explicó a detalle en la cena, pero yo tuve mis dudas, si fuera realmente así, una muerta resucitada, él tendría a miles de seguidores devotos clamando venganza por los crímenes de Thundera, pero no es así.

-Así que dices que en realidad no me quiere y que lo ha fingido todo.

-No es así, pero no debes obviar el hecho de que no es ninguna tonta, Lion-O se molestó porque ella le confesó de una forma sin tacto que lo había cuidado por orden de Jaga, que se acercó a él porque Jaga se lo había ordenado y que su corazón te pertenecía a tí.

-¿Eso dijo Lion-O que pasó? Tygra empezó a ver el punto de Panthro.

-A veces Lion-O trata de guardarse las cosas, pero cuando no puede se pone a hablar conmigo o los felinos, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que digo?

-Dices que intencionalmente le dijo eso, que esperaba esa pregunta.

-Precisamente, ella hizo todo lo que viste y pensaste era amor hacia Lion-O por una orden, de súbito, sin el menor tacto. Y tú te volviste su amor incondicional, cielos, ella ni siquiera fue capaz de animar a Lion-O en Avista, era como si su switch de clérigo estuviese apagado. Pero desde Avista se ha vuelto muy apegada a él nuevamente y se aleja inmediatamente cuando da signos de mejoría

-Piensas que sigue las órdenes de Jaga en su subconsciente, que es un agente dormido como Pumyra.

-Quién podría saberlo, tal vez solamente has visto una parte del cuadro, pero su actitud es sospechosa.

-No puedo creer que seas capaz de decir algo así.

-Tu esperas que Lion-O supere a Pumyra, ¿pero qué harías tu si Cheetara siguiera las órdenes de Jaga?, tan fuera de nuestro alcance, que ni ella misma lo sepa.

-Pareciera que ahora ha perdido el rumbo o es que realmente no es la persona que creías. No solo estas preocupado, más bien pareciera que tu relación no se ha consumado, ¿Verdad? Se resiste y tu no sabes porqué.

Tygra no habló como aceptando que era lo que sucedía, se quedó callado.

-Aunque podrías hacer algo que no has hecho todo este tiempo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-Preguntarle, hablar con ella.

-¿Y si me responde como tu piensas? ¿No esperarás que ponga una mirada feliz y quedemos como amigos?

-Lion-O me confesó que en las pruebas que Jaga le puso, una doble de Cheetara le dijo que él acostumbraba entrar en callejones sin salida y le aconsejó cambiar de dirección, es por eso que abandonó la idea de ir tras ella. Lion-O se ha tenido que tragar sus sentimientos, ha tenido que pasar por esta experiencia dos veces.

-Por supuesto, es solamente una teoría, ser impaciente no ayudará en nada, así que piénsalo un poco chico.

Panthro se alejó cuando los felinos se impacientaron por su tardanza y llegaron montados en el deslizador de Wily Kit, Tygra caminó seguido por una escolta en dirección a palacio, su respuesta tendría que esperar, ahora estaba al mando y no sabía por dónde empezar, se revolvió el pelo de su cabeza con las manos abrumado con tanta información que no quería conocer, pero que tenía mucho sentido y no podía evitar pensar, que él igualmente lo intuía.

* * *

**####**

La nave despegó con rumbo a la cordillera thunderiana que protegía la retaguardia de la derruida ciudad, con una montura felina el viaje era accidentado y peligroso, las bestias salvajes pululaban esos páramos, muchos sitios eran usados para la caza, con la caída del reino, cualquier viajero incauto podría acabar en las fauces de un animal.

Los thunderianos temían especialmente a los clanes de lobos que se les reconocía por su pelaje azul marino, prestos a matar a cualquier intruso.

Sorprendentemente para Pamhela, el viaje llevaría una hora a lo mucho en esa bestia voladora, dando indicaciones visuales al piloto sobre la ubicación aproximada de sus tierras. La felina no sabía de coordenadas, así que la única manera era con referencias geográficas, de ríos y montañas, color de la vegetación entre otros.

Un grupo de seis guardias aves abordaron la nave junto a tres médicos quienes atendieron a Lion-O en pleno vuelo, Horus ocupó su posición junto a dos pilotos en el frente que no parecieron tener problemas controlando la nave felina que vibró al subir a una altura considerable.

Cheetara observó con detenimiento a Lion-O y Pamhela conversando, usando el reflejo desde la pantalla de cristal del radar, estaban sentados en los asientos posteriores, Pamhela tenía una conversación íntima con Lion-O en un tono bajo, pese a que los guardias no entendían muy bien el idioma de Thundera, Lion-O trabajó mucho para entender los diversos gestos de Horus que para fortuna del rey, al ser consejero del buitre, comprendía perfectamente el idioma de los gatos, pero los pilotos eran otro asunto.

La clérigo estaba impaciente y había agudizado sus sentidos captando cada vibración en el aire, más que preocupada por los celos de Tygra, se sentía frustrada por las palabras de Lion-O poniendo en duda su fidelidad. Pamhela no le hacía mejor el trabajo, ya era difícil acercarse a Lion-O y esa _lagartona_ descarada en dos días ya se había posicionado a la derecha del rey, que parecía demasiado laxo con una cara bonita, es por eso que nunca lo consideró seriamente como una pareja, una persona inmadura que se dejaba llevar sin meditar, con total desprecio a sus súbditos, no se merecía esa...

-Así que te gusta.

Cheetara detuvo su organismo entero con la pregunta abierta de la felina.

-¿Ah? ¿No? Bueno... Hmmm. Lion-O fue tomado desprevenido con la pregunta, que no tenía idea de como reaccionar.

-¿Hmm?

-Yo... no he dicho nada de eso, es sólo que, no es... ¡Por Jaga!, espero que no salgas con que debo buscar otro camino, porque estoy harto de eso...

-Te refieres a la chica de la pintura.

-¿Ah, cómo lo has sa... ?

-Mmm, imagino que por la forma en que llorabas cuando tomaste el cartel, era más que evidente. Expresó con una cálida sonrisa que por un momento a Lion-O le recordó a Panthera.

Cheetara se sorprendió por la revelación y su respiración se hizo casi imperceptible para seguir el hilo de las palabras apagadas que salían de su boca.

-¡Ey!, no lo digas como si fuera alguna clase de idiota llorón.

-¡Claro que no!, no seas bobo, es más, sé reconocer la cara de alguien sufriendo incluso si esta persona lo oculta. Así de sabia soy yo _pequeñin_. La felina fue muy incisiva con esa última palabra y describió una sonrisa burlona pero condescendiente.

-¡Oye...! Si a e-esas vamos, tu-tu-tu-tú eres una _gi__-__gan__-__to__-__na_. Pamhela rió a pleno pulmón asustando a las aves que dieron un salto en sus asientos derramando un par de lágrimas, Cheetara dió un brinco en su asiento cuya cabellera quedó enredada con la cabecera de su asiento, sentándose con fuerza, jalando su rubia melena enojada.

Respiró un momento, regresó a sus cabales y con las dos manos alzó su cabello para hacerlo a un lado con toda la delicadeza a la que pudo aferrarse, lo que dejó libre cada uno de sus cabellos.

A Lion-O la imagen era tan idílica que su respiración se aceleró mirando el cuello de la guepardo y de esa espalda amplia y bella donde reposaba.

-Es verdad, ¿no? Le amas. Pamhela le miró pícaramente a Lion-O, que hizo una cara confusa.

-Y qué importa si lo estoy, ella nunca me tomará en serio, ¿quien podría tomar en serio a alguien como yo?

Lion-O no pudo contener las lágrimas que por el mal recuerdo se desataron, incluso las aves lo notaron, Cheetara miró fijamente a su rey quien fue envuelto en los brazos de la leona ocultando su cara.

-No llores querido amigo, oh bebé, lo siento mucho. Mirando a Lion-O que se autocompadecía, le parecía una acción natural intentar protegerlo, él solamente era un buen chico con mala suerte.

La guepardo era un espectador de la abierta demostración de tristeza de Lion-O, impotente, Pamhela le vió de reojo, fue como un disparo de un arma de plasma directo al pecho, que recorrió sus nervios con una sensación eléctrica desagradable, una experiencia que le recordaba su infancia, la huida de su hogar, ¿odiaba a Pamhela?, ¿la despreciaba?

-Si no estuvieras tan obsesionado con imitar a tu hermano, te darías cuenta que tu tienes armas muy atractivas para una felina. Pamhela habló directamente a su oído.

-¿Cómo cuales? Ser un estúpido y ingenuo, -Snif-.

-Precisamente.

Lion-O se apartó y la miró con enojo, ella le observó pacientemente mostrándole que no se estaba burlando. Lo atrajó de nuevo con poca resistencia.

-No trates de ser como él, eres mucho mejor que eso, eres considerado, valiente y amable, no necesitas demostrar ser más violento o más fuerte que otros, ya eres alguien digno de ser defendido.

Esas palabras que no contenía insinuaciones, que eran pistas para que sacase sus propias conclusiones, iban acorde con la confianza que le despertaba una personalidad como la suya, él no sentía atracción hacia ella, parecía, la confianza de un niño para con su madre, como una sabia hermana mayor, posiblemente así se sentía su Padre con Jaga, por ello confió en él tan ciegamente.

Sintió la necesidad de sonreír, no fingía el gesto, ese calor reconfortante que emanaba de Pamhela abrió su corazón y así como empezaron las lágrimas, se fueron envueltas en una caricia de seguridad y consuelo.

Por su parte, Cheetara ardía en furia, no se suponía que pasaría así, ella estaba perdiendo el sentido de su misión y es que no vería mal si Pamhela fuera un interés amoroso más de Lion-O, en cambio, el rey la empezaba a ver de una manera totalmente contraria, ante ella se encontraba más que una aspirante al trono, una consejera, la mano derecha del rey, el papel exclusivo de un clérigo, su papel.

La clérigo no sabía que hacer, estaba decepcionada de que todo su sacrificio y las lecciones que deseaba dar a Lion-O fueran en vano y culpaba al rey por su estupidez, pero a ella misma por su falta de juicio al abordar el problema, Pumyra la dejó fuera de la jugada, no podía más que sospechar, tener indicios de que fue intencional, pero no era capaz de ver el motivo.

El legado de su maestro estaba en peligro, ella estaba devastada.

* * *

**####**

**Confianza**

Lion-O no fue siquiera capaz de conectar correctamente la espada, era una persona distinta a la que hace un par de meses se enfrentaba de igual a igual con Mumm-Ra, sus músculos le temblaban, no fue capaz de hacer un giro que desde niño dominaba.

-¡_Stomp_!

El rey fue a dar con su cuerpo al suelo arcilloso del valle de árboles rojos. El tiempo en Avista le pasó factura, había perdido mucha masa muscular y la espada le pareció de pronto muy pesada, el guante y la armadura se convirtieron en un peso que no podía manejar.

Los lagartos pelearon con las aves que disparaban con sus lanzas eléctricas que gracias a diversas modificaciones, eran capaces de lanzar rayos eléctricos que aturdían al enemigo, aunque no era intencional, sino una cuestión de necesidad por la falta de Thundrillium.

Pamhela y su doncella de nombre Pekinesa, cuidaban a su padre, Cheetara era la única que combatía con decoro ya la par, pero más que combatirlos para derrotarles, se defendió a sí misma de los ataques.

Los lagartos trataron de acabar con Lion-O que presa de un fuerte mareo por la caída no era capaz ni de levantarse.

Cheetara trató de llegar, pero fue incapaz, al centrarse en evitar los continuos rayos, era algo imposible y aún así, esa felina y su misma doncella se abalanzaron esperando recibir el disparo, se interpusieron cubriéndolo con sus cuerpos.

Una de las Aves logró derribar a ese lagarto que dudaba en acribillar a las felinas desarmadas, Cheetara se congeló, "_completamente inútil_" pensó.

Estaba más preocupada por sus inquietudes que en proteger a Lion-O. Pamhela no dejaba de mostrar una cara furiosa a los lagartos que trataron de lastimar a Lion-O, quienes no entendían lo que sucedía, ¿Por qué Pamhela estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él sin mostrar miedo o duda?

Los lagartos fueron vencidos uno a uno cuando la balanza cambió gracias a los médicos con Horus a su lado, quienes se vieron obligados a recurrir a las armas bajando de la seguridad de la nave felina, los lagartos que se escondieron en los arbustos, se retiraron espantados, pero fueron interceptados por las aves al volar justo detrás de ellos.

El padre de Pamhela fue herido por un lagarto en el pecho, al tratar de golpear a uno sin conseguirlo.

-_¿Por qué lo has hecho_? Cheetara preguntó a la noble que lloraba al lado de su padre agonizante, quien rápidamente fue atendido por los médicos, en su cabeza no entraba la idea de que la leona fuera capaz de tal hazaña, . La pregunta obtuvo por respuesta una muy sonora.

-¡Plaf! Fue tan fuerte que Cheetara se fue al suelo con dolor mirando fíjamente a la gran leona, que una Clérigo no lo supiera era lo peor, Cheetara se vió a ella misma en ese dilema nuevamente.

-¡¿Qué por qué dices?! ¿Qué clase de clérigo eres que no lo sabes?

-Un noble daría su vida por su rey sin dudarlo, ese es nuestro deber, sacrificar nuestra vidas y la de nuestros seres queridos por el bien de su majestad.

Pamhela era muy determinada, incluso se mantuvo firme cuando los médicos le informaron que no había nada que hacer, lloró sin decir una sola palabra o cambiar su gesto, su primera reacción fue a ayudar a incorporar a Lion-O visiblemente impresionado.

-A-acércame a él.

-Él no lo va a conseguir su majestad, no es necesario se preocupe por él, su doncella lloraba al lado de su amo desconsolada.

-Llévame con él, puedo todavía salvarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿En verdad?

-Si no lo probamos, no lo sabremos.

Pasados los minutos Lion-O se concentró y la piedra fue cambiando de color a uno más intenso color púrpura y la herida se cerró milagrosamente, los médicos no lo podían creer, pero él les indicó que una cosa era cerrarle la herida, otra muy distinta curarlo, por lo que empezaron el tratamiento de estabilización.

-Es imposible, ja, ja. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Suerte, respondió cansado Lion-O, ella tenía una cara de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Ahora debes ir con él.

-¿Qué, te piensas quedar a pesar de lo que ha pasado? ¿Acaso no has visto como se portan estos salvajes? Ella señaló a los lagartos que estaban arrodillados con las lanzas apuntando al rostro.

-Tengo que encontrar el mapa.

-Ellos no te perdonarán a pesar de que tú lo hagas, son malvados.

-Si lo fueran realmente, te hubieran matado, él líder dudo en hacerlo al ver la nobleza de tu acto. El rey no podía mantenerse de pie y se recostó en el suelo.

-Ellos solamente buscan comida para sus familias.

-Pero son totalmente inmisericordes.

-Escucha lagarto, eres el líder ¿no?

-Sí, su majestad, lo soy.

-¿Que opinas de esto?, llévate la comida que necesites, pero nada más, promete que no volverás a atacar la finca y podrás irte.

-¿Me dejará ir así como así?

-Sí, entanto cumplas tu promesa.

-Pero podría delatarte con los generales.

-Si hicieras eso no ganarías nada, te obligarían a pelear y si no te has unido, es evidente que no los ves con buenos ojos, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Me darás las armas?

-¡Estás de broma! Su majestad, no puedes darles nada, nos traicionarán. Lion-O se centró en el lagarto y continuó.

-Si quieres las armas son tuyas, pero promete no usarla contra ningún Thunderiano u otro ser que no te haga ningun daño.

-Pero que ganas con esto, no lo comprendo.

-Lo más valioso claro.

-Y eso que es.

-Tu confianza, entonces... ¿tenemos un trato?

Luego de pensarlo y ver a sus camaradas, regresó a verlo.

-Nosotros lo prometemos.

Los lagartos fueron escoltados fuera por las aves, en poco más de quince minutos vaciaron el almacén, pero como prometieron dejaron comida, Pamhela que esperaba que la nave fuera preparada para el despegue se impacientaba, felizmente su padre soportó los tratamientos médicos y estaba ya dentro de la nave en una camilla.

-Lion-O la calmó frotándola de los brazos, cerró los ojos y atrajo su mano derecha que con mucha delicadeza agarró con ambas manos y besó con sus labios.

-¡Gracias!. Lo dijo en un tono tan tierno que ella le miró con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No tienes que agradecerlo, tu eres mi rey y daría por tí la vida orgullosa. Ella dijo en voz alta sin temor

-Mi familia completa lo haría sin dudarlo.

Cheetara se encontraba recargada en un árbol con los brazos cruzados viendo la escena con tristeza, rendida, se debería sentir feliz por la manera en que Lion-O se comportó, pero esta consternada, sintiendo que fue dejada de lado.

-Nos quedaremos con los guardias, tenemos un poco de comida.

-Su majestad he hablado con mi doncella Pekinesa y ella aceptó quedarse a atenderlos.

Lion-O iba a negarse, pero entendió que ellos y sus sirvientes eran una familia orgullosa de su legado.

-Volverán por nosotros en uno o dos días a lo mucho, así que descansa en cuanto llegues a Avista, Horus se hará cargo de tí.

-Gracias majestad, quiero decir... Lion-O, te esperaré.

Pamhela fue seguida con la vista por Cheetara, ella quería irse y no ver a la guepardo, pero se acercó a ella hablándole bajo con mucha seriedad, Lion-O decidió confiar en su ecuanimidad, así que no intervino.

-Ahora sé que Lion-O se ha equivocado al amar a alguien como tú Cheetara, pero él lo hace, no negaré el hecho, solamente lo diré una vez, si algo le llegase a pasar, moveré cielo, mar y tierra para verte pagarlo, no es una promesa, solo dalo por hecho.

Pamhela se retiró sin que Cheetara dijese una sola palabra en su defensa.

Cuando despegó la nave, Lion-O agitó sus manos, Pekinesa le imitó y Pamhela les respondió con una sonrisa cálida mostrandoles su cara por uno de los tragaluces del costado derecho de la nave.

-Prepararé la cena para usted y sus guardias.

-Te lo agradezco, Lion-O le habló muy amablemente a la doncella que se fue saltando de alegría a la cocina de aquella residencia.

Cheetara se derrumbó envolviéndose con sus brazos. Lion-O medito un rato antes decidir cómo tratarla, él no era mejor, la convalecencia le había quitado su habilidad con la espada y no hizo nada por evitarlo, era un desastre, el rey no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de la Cheetara, descartando los celos de un fallido amor, más bien estaba intimidada por Pamhela.

No podía culparla por mostrar su forma de ser verdadera, él la amaba, eso no iba a cambiar, se acercó y se acurrucó a su lado esperando a que ella diera el primer paso, después de todo, él tenía su orgullo, no olvidaba la manera en que le había engañado, pero él no lo haría, en tanto ella lo necesitase estaría allí.

Cuando Cheetara cedió elevando la cara, esa sonrisa que solamente compartiría con ella emergió y eso la puso triste.

-Lo lamento Cheetara, se acercó a ella y frotó su frente contra la suya.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Por haberme vuelto una carga.

-Eso es absurdo, yo soy quien debería defenderte, no ella y no he podido hacer nada, yo soy la verdadera carga.

-Cómo podría la persona que amo volverse una carga para mi.

-N-no sigas con eso, y-ya te lo dije, h-hice mi elección, no puedo, no puedo responder a ese amor -Sob-. Cheetara sollozó tímidamente, Lion-O le acarició su cabellera rubia moteada.

-Y yo te dije que hice la mía, así que no tiene que preocuparte más por eso, así que levanta ese ánimo, hemos salido vivos, eres una gran clérigo, si fuera un mejor rey no tendrías esas dudas al...

Cheetara le cubrió la boca, negando con la cabeza visiblemente arrepentida.

La guepardo se quejó en su interior de la decisión de su rey, ella lo había vuelto a abandonar y él se estaba culpando, en vez de molestarse, esta vez la consolaba con sus brazos, le dió un cálido beso en la mejilla, en ese momento comprendió lo que él sentía, lo duro que debió ser darse cuenta de la verdad, de su error al creer confundir un simple beso de apoyo con amor verdadero, pero es que él no era capaz de ver el meollo del asunto, lo que se escondía a simple vista.

Ella no sabía qué decir, que hacer o sentir, era un completo caos, un río de emociones que se desbordó sin resistencia, una necesidad atroz de ser perdonada, de dejarse llevar por este nuevo sentimiento que lentamente la alejaba de su idea de separarse de su rey.

¿Acaso era amor? No, no era posible, ella negaba mentalmente, quería olvidarse de todo, quería sentirse absorbida por el abrazo de ese león que la sometía sin violencia, con un poco de determinación en su palabras.

Dejó de pensar y se dejó llevar por una emoción sin culpa o arrepentimiento, fundiéndose en un abrazo del que un único pensamiento pudo escaparse... uno egoísta que traicionó todo por lo que había luchado.

"Él es... mío"

* * *

**####**

Continúa en **Historias de Familia 7C**

**Resumen ****del ****capítulo****:**

Lion-O averigua que el padre de Pamhela y otros terratenientes han robado gran parte del tesoro de thundera tiempo antes de que la ciudad fuera vejada por los lagartos, Pamhela será puesta a prueba.

Tygra está celoso, pero le encanta el poder, le encanta sentir que está al mando, Aprovechará la oportunidad del plan de Lion-O para ganar aliados entre los señores feudales.

Wilykit llegan a la aldea de su madre, pero no encuentra a nadie. La aventura de los pequeños comienza. Addicus el mandril y un esclavista es el culpable de destruir paulatínamente las aldeas periféricas.

Cheetara aprende más del pasado de Thundera y de los conflictos que hicieron fracasar las alianzas entre los reinos. Encuentra referencias a la enemistad de los Guepardos y los Leones, las dos castas reales de Thundera que acabaría con la expulsión de los primeros.


	9. Capitulo 7c: Historias de familia 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters or the series of Thundercats 2011, this belong to Cartoon Network and Warner Bros.

**Notas de Autor 9**: Este capítulo es el último que se escribirá en , debido a que los cambios y el desarrollo de la historia ya está en proceso de revisión editorial y los cambios son demasiados para poder incorporarse en este fanfic, pueden leerlo que se lleva revisado y la premisa de la historia en:

matiusboom (punto) blogspot (punto) mx/2012/09/lista-de-capitulos-thundercats-2011 (punto) html

Ya he desarrollado un cronograma de las historia, pero debe ser revisado conforme aparecen hoyos de lógica, recuerden que buscando _El Matius dibujando_ en su buscador pueden ver el blog del proyecto aportando ideas o reportando errores de lógica y continuidad.

* * *

**####**

**_Frase popular Thunderiana._**

_A una "felina", ni todo el amor ni todo el dinero_

* * *

**####**

**Doncellas ****guerreras**

Su cuerpo rebotaba entre las ramas, piedras y las irregularidades del terreno, la chica era una bestia inmisericorde, lo había dejado inconsciente usando la cabeza de una lanza eléctrica, él creyó en ella, no fue cauto y su recompensa siempre fue dolor en alguna de sus expresiones.

Pekinesa silbó y un grupo de personas llegaron y le rodearon, los guardias cuervo no se darían cuenta de su ausencia hasta mucho tiempo después, era al caer la noche, ella lo había planeado bien.

Por ello confesó sin ningún problema lo que sabía, al descubrir el oro y verse descubierta, no dudó en usarlo a su favor, el estómago se le fue a la cabeza, dijo que le habían obligado, que era una esclava y Lion-O creyó sus mentiras, seguramente le asesinarían y nadie se daría cuenta.

Pamhela le había traicionado, le había mentido, él se comunicó con Dobo pidiendo consejo, fué el único que pensó sería capaz de comprenderlo, era un líder, él debía entender como lidiar con el problema.

Dos horas después, cuando arribara Dobo, la chica dijo lo que sabía con lujo de detalles, la planeación del ataque falso de los lagartos, Pekinesa fue la encargada de manejarlo, de negociarlo, para que nadie lo notara.

"Ella ofreció agua a Cheetara cuando regresó, al resto les dió vino, es por eso que se veía tan lenta, apenas capaz de derrotar a los lagartos, pero lo suficientemente rápida para creer que su velocidad era la misma" Lion-O pensó en lo fácil que un detalle insignificante puede afectar la trama entera.

Pamhela fingió su heroísmo, pero hubo un error y el arma de plasma de un lagarto mató a su padre, que gracias al poder de la piedra se salvó, por eso no estaba enojada, no le culpó por su incapacidad para defenderla porque era su propia culpa, pero que había de él... "También había tomado agua" Era por eso que había fallado con un salto tan simple. No solamente su falta de condición física.

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente del altaque se sintió mareado, pero se le pasó rápido. A causa de ello Cheetara se comportó tan extraño, por eso se acercó a él mostrándole tanta fragilidad al punto de casi besarse, para decirle palabras dulces, ese día, ya sin Pamhela en casa, actuó diferente, buscó el libro, pero el resultado era infructuoso, no eran palabras que entendiera, no eran libros clericales, se decidió llevar lo más valioso y dejar el resto, actuaba distante.

Cambió mucho más cuando descubrieron el oro en el sótano, oro de Thundera, el oro real que había sido saqueado por los lagartos, pero ¿para qué rayos ellos querían oro si no tenía ninguna ciudad o economía que le hiciera uso?

Al tercer día era una persona totalmente distinta, recibió a Tygra como si él no estuviera allí, sin importarle su dolor, le besó apasionadamente, a pesar de ello, él la tomó del brazo, le pidió, le ordenó que no comentase su descubrimiento con Tygra, no sabía si cumpliría, rezaba por que así fuera, les dejó ir y estaba bien, nunca tuvo una oportunidad real, no entendía quien era ella, cuando podía apoyarse en sus palabras o acciones, no la entendía en absoluto.

Al ser arrastrado Lion-O pensó que cada herida era merecida, cada golpe, cada instante de dolor era un recordatorio de su falta de oficio, no era un digno Rey, únicamente un "tonto enamoradizo" [Ref. Ep. 26], ¿por qué seguía siendo un rey? No había deseo alguno por serlo, ¿era orgullo, el orgullo de no perder ante Tygra? ¿quién podía saberlo?, él claramente no lo sabía.

No era capaz de entender la imagen entera, el lienzo terminado, no entendía ese espacio de meses, por qué Mumm-Ra no les atacaba, era evidente que la última piedra había perdido sentido para Lion-O, él no la buscaría, no ganaría nada, tenía otras responsabilidad, si hubiera dejado Avista, Vultaire la hubiera recuperado y sería una base de operaciones de la cual sería imposible de escapar, logró como pudo hacerse de algo de valor y habían llegado a un punto donde las cosas marcharon bien para su gente, no apreciaba nada de eso, se la pasaba atormentandose, herido por un amor que no llegaría, un amor que no sería correspondido.

Lion-O se sintió estúpido por haber vuelto a ser traicionado, fue un idiota por creer en Pamhela, por malentender a Cheetara, por dejarse llevar por su debilidad con Pekinesa, solamente deseaba compañía, confianza y esto era lo que obtenía, "no era justo" pensaba para sí, había tratado de cambiar, pero regresaba extraviado al mismo punto una y otra vez.

La sangre era tan abundante que una de aquellas felinas vestida con ropas de pieles de animales se encaminó a detener a su acólita.

-¿Qué has hecho? Así no confiará en nosotras, no te pedimos esto...

"¿Qué ha dicho?, _confiar_ en ellas, qué locura" Lion-O pensó mientras su conciencia se iba desvaneciendo.

* * *

**####**

La felina le dió una cachetada con enojo a Pekinesa, la pequeña gatita le respondió con una mirada enojada.

-¡Primero muerta antes que creer en un sucio león, me escuchas, primero muerta! Gritó la pequeña gatita sirvienta de Pamhela cuyo peinado ahora mostraba sus grandes orejas y cabello largo.

-¿Y ahora que cerebrito?, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando vengan a buscarle?, ¿acaso siquiera pensaste en lo qué nos has metido? Una cosa es un señor feudal, pero traer al mismísimo Rey, eres una estúpida.

-¿Y qué diferencia haría? Si tocásemos al viejo, Pamhela nos hubiera delatado con los demás señores feudales.

-¡Ah! ¿Y crees que ella no lo hará después de sepan que raptaste al rey?

-¡Nunca!, yo no le dije nada de ustedes, sólo le conté a este idiota para traerlo. Pekinesa estaba temblando, frunció el ceño para contener sus lágrimas.

-¿Es que acaso no piensas con esa cabeza de chorlito que tienes?

-Y-yo solo lo hice por ustedes.

-¡Mientes!, no lo hiciste por nuestro beneficio, sino por tu venganza. ¿Y qué pasará con tus hermanas secuestradas, lo has pensado un poco?

Pekinesa no había pensado correctamente, se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento o lo había hecho, pero fue demasiado impulsiva para detenerse a analizar todos los posibles defectos de su plan.

-Si-si hubiera esperado otro día él se hubiera marchado y no regresaría seguramente nunca.

-Eso era mejor a ser blanco del ejército de Thundera, Lo peor será que cuando Pamhela sea interrogada, probablemente no soportará el interrogatorio y los llevará a los que te cedieron a su padre y dudo que ellos cierren la boca una vez sepa que se trata del Rey.

-¿Pe-pero hermanita Willa -Sob-, crees que con unas cuantas palabras y acciones galantes cambiará el hecho de que su ralea ha sido culpable de nuestro sufrimiento?

-Tal vez sea culpable, pero nosotras no tenemos ningún lugar a donde ir. ¡Ahhh! ¿No sé por qué me molesto en explicarte nada?

-Pe-pero-pero-pero él es el culpaaableee, de-deberíamos castigarlo po-por eeesooo... Pekinesa hablo más bajo de lo habitual balbuceando como una niña.

-...e-es fácil culparme de todo, ¿v-verdad? Si ustedes están tan enojadas, tan desesperadas como dices por justicia, ¿por qué se esconden en vez de pelear?, ¿por qué atacan a los que confían en ustedes?. Espetó Lion-O en voz baja herido en el suelo.

-¡¿Tú...?! Pekinesa quiso agredirle pero Willa la detuvo.

-¿Realmente majestad cree que es tan fácil como eso? Una tercera felina apareció, se aproximó a paso firme interrumpiéndoles, era una guepardo, muy parecida a Cheetara, salvo que era más alta y llevaba un corte de cabello distinto, mismo que era marrón y no rubio. Se inclinó y le ayudó.

El rasgo distintivo de todas ellas eran esos ojos bicolor y un pelaje que mostraban una herencia mestiza extrema, podría llamarse bizarra, ya que no seguía ningún patrón, era manchas irregulares en la mayoría de los caos creciendo sobre otro pelaje regular, Pekinesa era la única excepción a la regla, era de una apariencia bastante gatuna, de una cabeza grande en comparación con su cuerpo delgado y pequeño sin mucho busto, era una adolescente de unos quince años, pero por su apariencia uno fácilmente pensaría que era mucho menor..

-No, hermanita Nayda, ¿qué haces?, él es malo. Pekinesas vio con desaprovación a su hermana mayor hablándole en un tono mimoso pero con mucho respeto, una figura de autoridad, supuso Lion-O.

La guepardo sin detenerse a discutir, traía un receptáculo con agua, otras dos felinas lo tomaron de los brazos y lo recostaron en una largo banco acolchado con pieles de animales y fueron limpiándole la herida de la frente con paciencia.

-¿Por qué hacen todo esto? Preguntó Lion-O, quien no se opuso a la felina, que era gentil y su voz era juvenil y dulce.

-Su majestad, usted perdonará a nuestra hermana Pekinesa, es una felina impulsiva y actuó sin nuestro permiso yo soy Nayda y esa felina de allá es Willa, estamos acargo de este lugar. Y respondiendo a su pregunta, nosotros no estamos aquí por gusto, hemos sido obligadas a escondernos en estos parajes, estas chozas sobre las copas de los árboles fueron de una antigua tribu de chacales que fueron exterminados por Thundera, nosotras lo rehabilitamos y ahora vivimos aquí.

-¿Ha-hablas de los Señores feudales, de ellos se ocultan?

-Cláro que sí idiota, de quien más, interrumpió la gatita.

-¡Pekinesa, es suficiente! La felina se calló refunfuñando y se fue con los brazos cruzados a uno de los extremos de esa tarima instalada en un árbol del que colgaban enredaderas para dificultar la localización de esas extrañas casas.

-Ah..., sí su majestad, como iba diciendo, aunque los señores feudales son un dolor de cabeza, no son los únicos de los que nos ocultamos, verá, en esta región es donde se abandonan a los que en thundera llaman _**moteados**_.

-¿Abandonar, te refieres a que sus propias familias...?

-Exactamente, majestad, nosotras somos el resultado del uso excesivo de la magia clerical para generar vástagos de pura raza entre la burguesía.

-Magia clerical... Mmm, la magia que usaron en mi madre para que me engendrase.

-Algo parecido ya la vez contrariamente opuesto, ¿cómo puedo explicarle?. Los burgueses generalmente son razas consideradas inferiores, ¿cierto?

-Cierto.

-Como gatos, línces o panteras, con el paso del tiempo, muchos integrantes de estas razas inferiores se volvieron muy ricos, quiero decir, una gran porción de ellos, la mayoría gatos de baja alcurnia, pero su riqueza era tal que rivalizaban con los nobles que en muchos casos estaban quebrados.

-Quieres decir nobles de "tercera línea".

-Precisamente. Gracias a ese dinero, los burgueses se casaron con felinos de los grupos reales que parían mestizos o cachorros orientados a la herencia más dominante.

-Eso significa que los gatos son siempre los dominantes. Lion-O estaba tan interesado que no puso atención a la concurrencia que se fue reuniendo o cuando Nayda lo desató para vendarle la mano izquierda y la frente, por alguna razón su naturaleza siempre fue así, inquisitiva.

-Sí, más o menos eso pasa, los más resistentes son por coincidencia los más corrientes según la sociedad. Llegó el momento en que las familias burguesas se engañaban entre sí, haciéndose pasar por nobles y casaban a dos _**falsos **__**pura **__**sangre**_, el resultado; somos nosotras, era una forma de escalar socialmente si se obtenía un buen ejemplar, incluso muchos nobles hicieron de ello un gran negocio.

-Ya veo, es por eso el pelaje y los ojos bicolor, uno rojo y otro verde, siempre el mismo color.

-Lo has comprendido bien. En esta última mezcla generalmente salen hembras en todos los casos, con complexión de una raza real, pero con un pelaje de gato. Si una raza pura con cierto grado de esterilidad usa esta magia, tendrá niños con rasgos femeninos u orientados a sus madres como en su caso majestad.

-¡Hey, tranquila! Sólamente soy un poco... pequeño, eso no me hace menos varonil.

-Ji, ji, no me malentiendas, no es algo que me parezca malo, es como si te uniera ese lazo a nosotras.

-¡Hmm! Pues si lo pones de esa manera tienes razón. Pero eso no explica el trato que me han dado.

-Perdónanos por el mal comienzo, mi intención no era que salieras lastimado.

-Bueno, al hablar contigo me he tranquilizado un poco, pensé que era una traición, pero era que yo no había entendido el problema, si me lo hubieran explicado pues... Lion-O puso una mirada filosa sobre Pekinesa quien se dió cuenta de la indirecta saltando de su lugar escondiéndose tras un pilar.

Nayda le ordenó a una de sus acompañantes que limpiara el piso, para que su vergüenza no fuera más grande todavía.

Willa quizás era la líder de aquellas felinas por la manera segura en que se desplazaba, pero no podía negarse que Nayda era respetada como una figura de autoridad, quien con simples gestos hacía que le obedecieran.

-¿Qué les pasa? Preguntó Lion-O en voz baja que observó a muchas de ellas apartar la mirada cuando él posaba la suya en ellas, incluso Willa y las chicas que atendieron las heridas.

-Bueno, es que eres un poco intimidante.

-¡¿Ehhh?! Nayda le guiñó un ojo.

-Debes disculpar a Pekinesa por su rudeza, ella ha sufrido mucho y ese es el asunto por el que te hemos traído aquí. En el fondo ella guarda una afecto especial hacia tí. Nayda dijo en voz baja.

-¡¿Qué?! La chica preguntó en la seguridad de la lejanía trato de escuchar el cuchicheo entre Nayda y Lion-O pero no podía y eso la molestó.

-Ji, ji. Supongo que te lo diré luego respondió Nayda.

-¿Y bien, entonces me vas a contar de quien se estaban ocultando?

A pesar del escozor de los ungüentos, el Señor de los ThunderCats estaba más atento a lo que la felina le relató.

Nayda le contó sobre la vida en ese bosque y los sufrimientos a los que se vieron sometidas para sobrevivir y alimentarse, de como su único contacto con el mundo era Pekinesa y sus dos hermanas, porque aunque eran de razas consideradas humildes, era más normales que el resto.

-A pesar de lo desafortunado de nuestra situación este lugar con el tiempo se ha convertido en nuestro hogar, en nuestro santuario, pero hace dos meses todo cambio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hace dos meses, vinieron unos tipos extraños, lagartos y thunderianos, secuestraron a cientos de nuestras hermanas y se las llevaron con rumbo desconocido, desde entonces dejamos el bosque y nos ocultamos en esta villa abandonada, un par de veces más vinieron pero gracias a estas casas nos fue posible ocultarnos.

-No lo entiendo, según tú, en este sitio se abandona a las personas de tu tipo, ¿Qué utilidad tendría capturarlas de nuevo...?

-...espera, ¿dices que hace dos meses? Te refieres a cuando los señores feudales, burgueses y terratenientes empezaron a regresar a Thundera... "¿Lagartos?" Lion-O se guardó ese pensamiento para sí, le inquietó, pudieron ser los mismos lagartos de antes.

-Eso pensamos majestad, creemos que fueron ellos quienes se las llevaron a Thundera para usarlas como sirvientas, amas de casa y... Nayda contuvo la emoción que depronto la embargó.

-¿Y...?

-Como prostitutas.

-_¡PROSTITUTAS... !_ Lion-O rugió con enojo, eso asustó a las felinas más jóvenes que se ocultaron tras sus hermanas mayores.

-Majestad, no hay necesidad que se enfade. Nayda lo agarró del antebrazo para calmarlo, él se sostuvo la frente que le dolía con mucha intensidad. Nayda le dio de tomar un mejunje, que a pesar de lo hecho por Pekinesa tomó sin dudar, a diferencia de la gatita, se sintió aliviado pasado unos minutos.

-¿Entonces Pekinesa trabajaba como sirvienta para obtener información? La chica de orejas gatunas las giró en dirección a Lion-O al escuchar su nombre.

-No majestad, ella fue secuestrada y llevada con el resto de las prisioneras, fue hasta hace poco, un par de semanas a lo mucho, que fue obligada a regresar, por suerte le fue cedida al ambicioso viejo de la finca y pudimos contactar con ella.

-Pero no es todo, el oro que usted vio en esa finca, por lo que Pekinesa nos estaba informando, es una mínima parte de lo que esa gente ha robado. Hay muchos lugares que recientemente han movido sus fortunas, creo que todo eso fue robado y traído mucho tiempo antes de la caída de Thundera, por alguna razón el viejo no pudo transportarlo de regreso, por eso planeó utilizarle a usted.

-Si era así, si querían avisarme, ¿por qué rayos me dieron esa golpiza, si yo acepté voluntariamente venir a verlas?

-Eso fue un terrible error su majestad, originalmente nuestro plan era traer al viejo para obtener información de nuestras chicas, pero en el montaje hecho por Pamhela lo descartamos, Pekinesa no esperó a nuestra decisión y actuó por su cuenta.

-Eso no justifica que usase la violencia.

-Lo sé y lo siento, todas lo sentimos. Pekinesa hizo un gestos negándolo.

Lion-O se agarró las manos cuando recordó a Pamhela y su actuación, su cuerpo sintió asco por esa sonrisa falsa y la forma en que le abrió su corazón, Pekinesa miró de reojo al rey con mucha atención, quien ocultó su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar, Nayda le puso una mano sobre su cabellera roja y le acarició suavemente.

-A pesar de las cosas que me dijo, de que le abrí mi corazón sin esperar nada a cambio, de nada sirvió, me traicionó sin misericordia, ¡ja!, estoy abierto a pensar que estoy maldito, mala suerte, en verdad que mala.

-Mi pobre señor, no culpe a Pamhela, ella también ha tenido una vida difícil, Pakinesa la conoció poco, pero se dió cuenta de la forma cruel en que su padre la trataba, al igual que nosotras ha sufrido de la maldición de la magia clerical.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Su padre usó la magia clerical para obtener una Leona Real, pero obtuvo una Leona Sejmet, no encontró ningún pretendiente que la quisiera por la fama de su raza y la trataba peor que a la basura, la envió a Thundera aprovechándose de que le conocía, le mando sin comida, en una famélica montura felina con ropa raída.

-¿Es verdad lo que dice Pakinesa, es cierto? La felina cabeceó sin cambiar de actitud.

Lion-O de sentirse mal un cálido flujo de sangre le recorrió el corazón y por alguna razón sintió alivio.

-Entonces ella no es mala en el fondo, es un alivio. La reacción sorprendió a Willa, "¿Este era el rey del Tercer Mundo?" Le pareció que Lion-O era una persona bastante ingenua o que no acostumbraba a estar en contacto con la realidad.

-Oh mi señor, si yo le contara cada cosa narrada por Pakinesa, la pobre Leona fue enviada para lograr obtener su vieja mansión, creemos, para almacenar el oro, pero no es todo, tiempo atrás en las posadas donde algunas de nuestras chicas se infiltraron empezamos a copiar documentos que eran transportados a los terratenientes para ver si dábamos con información de la localización del resto.

-¿Y que contenían?

Nayda sacó de su bolsa de cuero pegada a la cintura, varios pliego de tela curtida con marcas de tinta, letras para ser exactos aunque muy mal escritas, era increíble que supieran leer y escribir en este sitio alejado de los Grandes Ancestros.

-Me temo que son descripciones de los miembros de la familia real, posiblemente un plan para destronarle, no lo sabemos bien, ellos usan magias muy poderosas y malignas, lo que es seguro es que es un plan que lleva planeándose desde hace mucho quizas...

-Mucho tiempo antes de la caída de Thundera, ¿Verdad? Dijo Lion-O impactado.

Nayda cabeceó confirmándole sus temores.

* * *

**####**

-Ella en realidad me odia. El Señor de los Thundercats fue encaminado por Willa, Nayda y Pekinesa discutían rezagadas unos pasos, la guepardo moteada le agarró la boca y se la abrió jugando con ella con enojo, por su falta de tacto, balbuceaba y hacía un berrinche sin atreverse a levantar la mano contra Nayda.

-Mm, pues siendo franco, no es así, ella, como te tenía en mucha estima, se podría decir que tú eras su héroe.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Cómo es eso?

-Pues... te llamaban el Principe de las nubes ¿no? Willa le dedicó una sonrisa amable, pero burlona, Lion-O gruño.

-¿Y sólo por ese nombre indigno era su héroe?

-Sip, verás, Pekinesa en verdad creía que eras un príncipe de las nubes, cuando Avista llegó, cuando los Wollos trajeron la noticia de que el Príncipe de hecho era el rey de una ciudad de las nubes, ella pensó que un día nos llevarías a todas contigo a tu reino.

-¿En serio...? Lion-O miró de reojo con incredulidad a la pequeña gatita, ¿en verdad había alguien así, alguien que esperaba eso de alguien como él?

-Pekinesa ha cambiado mucho este desafortunado tiempo, pero para ella fuiste un modelo de rectitud, decían que eras capaz de cuidar a los animales más pobres, que aceptabas a los lagartos, que viajabas a los barrios pobres y que defendías al débil, la mayoría debo suponer mentiras y chismes, pero ella creyó en tí. Cuando supo que fuiste concebido con magia clerical se sintió muy unida a tí, es una lástima.

-Se ha convertido en una fría asesina, así ha sido siempre.

-No es así, pero debes comprenderla, esperó por su príncipe azul, pero este nunca llegó y se decepcionó.

-Hmm, tal vez tienes la razón, si lo pienso bien, nunca he llegado a tiempo a nada en mi vida, no conocí a mi madre pero a mi hermano le brindó todo su amor, mi padre nunca me consideró un digno y mi hermano me odió porque le quité la corona. Cada relación que inicié me era inalcanzable, ya no había nada que hacer, tarde, esa palabra me viene como anillo al dedo.

-Vaya, no eres como pensaba.

-Qué esperabas que yo fuera un heroico príncipe azul.

-Nah, me imaginaba que eras una persona superficial y débil, que había descubierto de pronto que no todo era de color de rosas.

-"..." Lion-O únicamente puso una mirada cabizbaja.

-Eres tal y como Pekinesa había imaginado.

-¿Quéee? Willa tenía su cuerpo envuelto por una piel y sus piernas desnudas bailaron, dando saltos cortos entre las piedras, a su espalda su arco se mostraba recostado sobre su espalda, era como Nayda, una belleza, mezcla de un puma y un gato pardo con una flor roja colgando de su cabellera.

-Dime principe de las nubes, ¿nos llevarías a tu reino? Por un momento ella le vió una mirada con un poco de seriedad que luego se volvió afable. Lion-O supo que no era una idea despreciable.

-Creo que eso no sería un problema, es más creo que dada la situación es lo más conveniente.

-¡¿En verdad no piensa llevar?! Willa gritó que asustó a Nayda y Pekinesa.

-Sí, pero antes hay una condición.

Willa agachó la cabeza con esa segunda declaración, nada es gratis en esta vida.

* * *

**####**

Nayda, ni Willa vieron tantos soldados en su vida, era realmente un gran ejército de Aves, quizás quinientas o más, llegaron en transportes de tropas desde Avista. Lion-O las había engañado pensó Willa, quiso sacar su puñal para vender cara su vida, pero Nayda la detuvo.

-¿Qué significa esto Lion-O? Nayda le preguntó.

-¿Qué qué significa? Tienes el atrevimiento de decirlo, me sacan con engaños, me golpean y me insultan, esperas que te crea después de haber sido traicionado cuatro veces, ¿debes estar bromeando?

-¿Cuatro veces, pero de qué estas...? Lion-O había sido traicionado anteriormente, Nayda y Willa se miraron, varias naves de combate se lanzaron a los bosques bombardeando con bengalas el paso de las fragatas de transporte que en Avista se usaba para desplazar a personal entre las plataformas, pero que rápidamente se adaptó para transporte de tropas usando como modelo las naves de Mumm-Ra muchas de ellas recuperadas de las dos batallas contra los lagartos.

Nayda, Pekinesa y Willa fueron sometidas y amarradas, una de las Aves le dió su capa, otro trajo la espada y el guante.

En el campo razó una gran pantera apareció. Emergió de una gran nave negra, Pamhela era llevada por un gran doberman vendada de los ojos, asida de las manos con grilletes.

Las felinas vieron que sus temores se hicieron realidad, Pekinesa sintió culpa y odio hacia su príncipe.

Las Aves cayeron sobre el bosque iluminado por las bengalas en un ataque progresivo, seguidos por perros que rastrearon a las fugitivas, no más de trescientas mujeres, que eran diestras en el combate mano a mano, pero fueron diezmadas con lanzas eléctricas.

Torpedos se enterraron en el suelo cargados de químicos picantes, hicieron efecto y sacaron a las que se escondieron en hoyos y recovecos.

Una de las Aves acercó un asiento donde Lion-O con su espada extendida enterrada de forma perpendicular se sentó, su capa negra se extendió en el suelo, los médicos lo atendieron con una tecnología que cerró sus heridas en un instante, quitando las vendas y medicinas _asquerosas_ dadas por las habitantes de las chozas.

Pamhela no supo qué pasaba, Lion-O le señaló a Dobo que la llevará a la mansión.

Tan pronto como todo comenzó las cosas terminaron, todas fueron atrapadas, Lion-O fue muy incisivo en las palabras que dió a Horus la paloma.

Imágenes térmicas y de medición de cambios de la microatmósfera fueron desplegados, la madrugada cayó cuando los perros regresaron para confirmar que la misión fue complida.

Las tres chicas cubiertas con capas fueron sentadas con sillas a la intemperie de aquel claro, estaban ante el Señor de los ThunderCats que no dejo de mirarlas con severidad.

-Bien... ¿en que estábamos Willa? Ah sí, en que me llevaría a tus _Doncellas __Guerreras_ con una condición, así que pon atención, especialmente tú gatita...

Pekinesa tenía miedo, sintió mucho miedo de la mirada fría de Señor de los Thundercats.

No supieron nada de sus compañeras, no se les permitió apartar la mirada. Estaban fijas en él, quien se acercó lentamente con su espada, era el verdugo caminando por la tarima, esperaron en silencio su suerte, él levantó con fuerza la legendaria Espada de los Augurios, blandiéndola con total seguridad, la hoja partió el viento describiendo una línea roja fulgurante se expandió hasta tocar la tierra.

La gatita cerró los ojos, los principes azules no existen se dijo, la tristeza llenó su tierno corazón con recuerdos doloroso, a pesar de ello, un último pensamiento la traicionó, un traidor instante que se entregó a su sueño roto, le miró, era su príncipe de las nubes, quien le esperaba en su reino de copos de azucar, de una mirada tierna, con los brazos abiertos

La llamaba por su nombre, _Pekinesa_ y su rostro, que reconoció de inmediato, amargamente era el de Lion-O, dejando escapar sus lágrimas con absoluto pesar, mientras la hoja de la espada alcazaba su cuello.

* * *

**####**

Continua vea el sitio matiusboom (punto) blogspot (punto) com para más información y ver el estado actual del proyecto


End file.
